


What is...love?

by Venom33



Series: What is...? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Naruto deserves to be spoiled, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke is a mama's boy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33
Summary: Sasuke is an Alpha who never has to try for...pretty much anything. He's an Uchiha. Enough said. Naruto is an Omega who isn't impressed. Sasuke is shook. What is a crush? What is this 'courting' thing? Why is he panicking?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: What is...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048144
Comments: 375
Kudos: 891
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I've read hundreds on hundreds of stories for this fandom and have so many written but never posted anywhere. Taking the plunge after hearing "just do it" from everyone. Let's see how this goes! Absolutely love A/B/O so this is my take.
> 
> I don't own Naruto but if I did... oh boy

Sasuke Uchiha was a simple plan. A simple man with a simple routine.

Work from early in the morning to well past midnight. Travel to numerous countries, if needed. Have some fucks in different countries. Maybe multiple at the same time? There didn’t have to be any names exchanged. There was no confusion. One night only. He rarely had to even try. They were naturally drawn to him and his scent.

Sasuke Uchiha knew he was a handsome man. He was described as a man with a deep baritone voice, ‘piercing dark eyes’, and a thick strong Alpha scent. Impeccable taste and an education to impress. He loathed social interactions. His casual foreign encounters were enough for him. He had his close group of friends and didn’t see the need to add more.

Sasuke Uchiha was a confident man. A man who on many occasions had been called cold-hearted and an asshole. Both from his casual encounters and his employees. He could admit that he was easily aggravated and usually in a shitty mood. A scowl stamped on his face daily. But he didn’t see the need to change his ‘attitude’ for anyone. He was an Uchiha.

His flight was called as he perused the news on his tablet. He boarded first. He flew first class, obviously.

Out of the two seats in his row, he took the one by the aisle.

He hoped that no one sat by the window seat. He hated people trying to make small talk and he wasn’t particularly looking to get laid. He’d had his fill last night/early morning. It was going to be a 6-hour flight. He put his stuff up and silence his cellphone.

A few moments later he heard movement and a person had sat in the seat by the window. He almost groaned.

Sasuke took a peek, trying to measure the probability of small talk.

A guy. Medium length blonde hair. Creamy tan skin. Short height from what he could see. He was wearing a white hoodie with black skinny jeans. Regular sneakers.

It made him wonder why or how he was in first class.

He guessed rich parents?

Sugar daddy?

Once the plane took off and the flight attendant rolled the cart to him, he ordered a stiff drink. Something to relax him during this boring flight. The flight attendant gave him a flirty smile, before turning her attention to the guy next to him.

The guy was distracted, reading a thick book, so Sasuke did the normal thing and cleared his throat. Which went dry when he turned and looked at him then the flight attendant.

He had _beautiful_ fucking blue eyes. Thick lashes, natural. Natural full lips. Sasuke had become an expert in noting the differences between “natural” and natural. Then he smelled it. His scent. It wasn’t flowery or sickly sweet. It was…calming and citrusy. He fought the urge to scent him. To lean closer.

He gave a small “no thanks” and a shy smile before he went back to his book.

Ok. No small flirty smile towards him. No slight widening of the eyes. Now that, was odd. He had been waiting for a reaction, just so he could get annoyed by it. It was expected.

He decided to test it again.

Sasuke leaned slightly towards him and asked, “What are you reading?”

“Dostoevsky.”

Interesting, not your regular reading. But more importantly, _no_ glance towards him or a reaction.

“Which book?”

Finally, a small glance. “Crime and Punishment.”

And…back to the book.

For the first time in his entire life, Sasuke Uchiha had been brushed off.

He was always at _least_ called good-looking or handsome by the public. Some eyelashes being fluttered and sly smiles. Sasuke turned his head back to the screen in front of him. Gears turning in his head.

He needed to get down to the root of this.

The flight attendant came back around, softly whispering in his ear if he needed further assistance. He shot a glance to the blonde by the window and back to the flight attendant. While he thought about his options, the guy turned towards them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but can I get a blanket? There isn’t one here.” His voice was soft but gravelly. Polite but to the point.

The flight attendant shot him an annoyed look.

Sasuke found himself saying to the blonde, “You can take mine.”

“Oh, no it’s okay.” Denied, _again_.

“I don’t need it.” He pushed.

The guy gave him a soft smile, _what the fuck is that feeling in his stomach_ , and a thank you.

He wished the brand-new blanket was covered in his scent. He wanted the blonde covered in his scent.

The flight attendant must have taken his action as a rejection because she huffed away.

“I think she’s upset. I didn’t mean to interfere.” He gave Sasuke an apologetic look and he realized the blonde had the impression that there was something going on between him and the flight attendant.

He felt the need to explain the situation, quickly, something he had _never_ felt.

“She was flirty, she shouldn’t have disrespected you.”

He shrugged it off, “She just wanted your attention. I won’t interrupt again.” Another soft smile that had his stomach clenching.

 _No no no_. He needed to continue the conversation. Now _he_ was the one wanting small talk.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha, what’s your name?”

“Naruto. Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha.” Damn his name sounded so good coming out of his mouth. His mind suddenly turned dirty. What would he look like during sex? Would he be loud? Would his name sound even better?

Something told him he would be rejected before he could even mutter any indication of what he wanted.

Naruto turned back to his book.

He decided to let it be. For now. He needed to make a mental list of questions.

Do you live here?

What do you do for work?

Do you spit or swallow?

Fuck, there goes his mind again.

The flight attendant would brush against him each time she passed but Sasuke didn’t give a fuck. Her scent wasn’t _his_. Nowhere near as incredible. He was mesmerized.

Naruto closed his book after a while and put it away. The blonde wrapped himself in the blanket and must have felt the staring because he turned and gave Sasuke another smile when their eyes met. That damn smile. Those damn eyes. That fucking scent.

“Do you live in the city?” There goes his mouth.

“I do. Do you?”

“Yeah. We have a family business.”

“What do you work in?”

Here we go, time to impress him.

“Architecture firm, but I handle most of the financial things. Family owns a couple of buildings.”

He nodded so… casual.

“What about you?” Okay, the moment of truth. He was probably from a rich family. There was no way someone could be so unimpressed at hearing his family name or that his family owned fucking buildings.

“I’m working on getting my doctorate in literature.”  
What?

“You look - _young_.”

“I’m 27, so not too young.” A soft laugh, “But I _am_ one of the younger students for some reason.”

Fuck, 27? He looked 20. He looked good. Better than good.

“I’m 31.” He gave the blonde a soft smile; his laugh was so…heartwarming.

“You should smile more Sasuke. You have a nice smile.” It was such a simple compliment. He’d heard way more explicit towards him. But there was something about it that made it carry more weight than any other.

“Th- thanks.” Did he just fucking stutter??

“You’re welcome.” Slowly his beautiful eyes closed, and he fell asleep. Facing him.

He was becoming a creep. But he couldn’t help staring. This was his time to make out every detail. Maybe he could scent him?

Naruto fell asleep for most of the flight, to Sasuke’s disappointment. They couldn’t keep talking but he did manage to engrave his face in his mind.

When it was announced that they would be landing in half an hour, Naruto opened his sleepy blue eyes.

“ _Wow_ , I must have been more tired than I thought.” He gave him a shy look and turned to look out the window. “I can never get over how beautiful the sight is.”

He couldn’t agree more but they weren’t talking about the same thing.

Suddenly everything turned into a blur. Time slipped through his hands and before he knew it, it was time to say goodbye. They had walked out together, walked to the baggage claim, he had helped Naruto get his bag and now they were standing outside the airport. For the first time in his life he was annoyed that the driver was there on time. Usually, he was ready to get the hell out. One foot out the door. But he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to know more.

“Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for keeping me company and helping me with my bag.” Naruto gave him a dazzling smile, dimples and all.

He was stupefied for a second and then his brain did the only thing it could think of, he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Naruto let out a small laugh and shook his hand.

His hand was so fucking soft.

“You’re very welcome. Goodbye, Naruto.” His voice came out deeper than he intended. He waved goodbye and just like that, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke had never in his life been so…dumbstruck.


	2. The Lounge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response everyone <3

He tried that week to fall back into his routine. He went to a high-class bar, got himself some ass. Fucked his frustrations out. Fucked them in the mouth, from the back, and numerous other positions.

But it wasn’t enough. He didn’t get the true release he was looking for. He’d never knotted anyone, no matter how much they begged, but he’d never felt _this_ dissatisfied.

He didn’t bother picking up another person after that. He got more satisfaction from fucking his hand and imagining glimmering pools of blue eyes than from any other beta or omega. The image of that smile and eyes had him cumming embarrassingly faster than he had in _years_. He didn’t even know how Naruto’s body actually looked like. It was the face and smile.

Fuck, he was so fucked.

It had been two months since that fateful goodbye. He debated telling his brother, Itachi, but he didn’t feel ready. There was also his cousin Shisui. That would be his last option. Shisui knew _everyone_ , being such a social moron, and he knew both Itachi and Shisui would do everything in their power to find Naruto. But then he would have to live with the teasing for the rest of his life.

He could only imagine how the Uchiha group chat would explode. No. Hell no. Maybe… no no.

All of this was so... weird. Maybe he should go to the doctor and see if there was a medical reason for all this.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. It was 9 pm and he was done for the day. He needed to get out of his home office and just escape. He took a quick shower and as he changed into his casual clothes, he got a message that brought a smirk to his face.

Karin had sent him a text. They met in college and after realizing she wasn’t as infuriating as other girls, they decided they would only text each other when they wanted a good hard fuck. The duo had a strictly sexual relationship and Karin knew how to take it hard. She knew what he liked, and he didn’t have to bother explaining anything.

She was currently in some lounge and needed some entertainment. Hot and sweaty entertainment. Her words, not his.

He wasn’t one for public displays but…he needed a distraction.

A meow broke his train of thought and he glanced down to see his cat giving him a look. A very judgmental look.

“Don’t look at me like that Tomato.”

_Meow_

“You don’t know that. Maybe it will work.”

_Meow_

“Whatever. I’ll let you know when I get home how it went.”

He wasn’t talking to himself. He was having a conversation with his very wise cat Tomato that was a gift from his very wise mother.

* * *

30 minutes later Sasuke walked into whatever lounge Karin was in. She met him by the front wearing a skin-tight leather miniskirt, a black crop top that barely covered her ample chest and high heels. She knew she would turn heads and that’s what she wanted. Karin was wildly confident in her looks and as a beta she didn’t have to constantly worry about her scent.

“Hey, baby.” Karin gave Sasuke a wicked smile and ran a finger down his chest. He cringed at the nickname but brushed it off. He was here to get away from whatever was going on with his brain and body. Plus, he needed to prove Tomato wrong.

They made their way to the bar for a couple of drinks before he sat in the lounge area. It was packed for a Friday night and he could see random groups of people grinding and swaying to the music.

Karin threw her hair over her shoulder and give him a sultry wink. He returned it with a cool look, realization slowly dawning on him that he didn’t feel his usual attraction. He wasn’t feeling the usual stir of anticipation.

His heart flat-lined the moment his eyes met the figure he’d been trying to distract himself from, a few tables behind where Karin stood.

Naruto.

He was _there_ , and he wasn’t alone. He could see a group of about 4 girls with him and one seemed to be celebrating a wedding…thing? She was wearing a pink and white ensemble with the word “bride” on it. They were near the bar, standing around a table drinking. Most of the girls were dressed in small skirts or dresses, makeup definitely not looking ‘natural’.

But Naruto. Oh man, Naruto.

The blonde was wearing a navy-blue top with tight black jeans that accentuated the body that he wasn’t able to see fully when they met. Maybe if he willed it hard enough, he’d be able to see his ass. Naruto’s eyes stood out so much against the dark shirt and with the lights they looked like gems from where he stood. He was laughing with his friends with those dimples and he looked so stunning and giddy.

And Sasuke wasn’t the only one to notice. He saw other men and women giving him predatory looks and something inside him crawled up his throat (maybe he really should go to the doctor). He’d never felt this type of anger before. Of possessiveness. That was _his_ omega. Why the fuck were they looking at his omega? Were they scenting him? Did they want to knot him? Oh hell no.

Shit. Shit. He needed to stop. Naruto wasn’t his.

_Keep it cool. Super chill. I’m chill._

Karin must have thought his gaze was towards her because she got closer and pressed her chest against him. She whispered god knows what into his ear. He was too busy trying to focus on what the hell was going to happen with Naruto there.

It was his duty. His self-proclaimed duty, that he needed to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happened. He was an alpha and alpha’s protected omegas and Naruto was an omega and he was alpha so it made sense.

He wasn’t sure how Karin fit into this though, he seriously couldn’t risk Naruto seeing them together. Could he throw her off and make it seem like an accident?

He casually mentioned that he was exhausted from working all day and urged her to go dance with others. He needed to be alone, just in case Naruto somehow glanced at him. He couldn’t risk him thinking anything of Karin and god-forbid Karin does something stupid.

Fuck, he was _panicking_.

_Super chill. So chill._

The girls with Naruto danced around to the beat, some picking up guys and others dancing with other girls.

But Naruto didn’t dance with anyone. He declined each offer that was given. He was in his own bubble and no one was allowed to enter his personal space. Sasuke couldn’t blame them for trying though, he danced so sensually and so casually. He didn’t have to _try_.

He glanced at Karin for a second, so she at least could see that he wasn’t ignoring her and have her ‘bring his attention back’. Thankfully she was dancing with a girl, too distracted with her tongue down her throat.

Okay good. This bought him time.

There were moments during the next few songs where he was ready to jump over the table and hit some fuckers for trying to dance with Naruto. Instead, he would dance with one of his friends, letting them grind on him playfully.

A slow song came on and he saw the blonde close his eyes. His head leaned back and whispered the words to the song.

He was suddenly startled by 2 things.

One, Karin jumped on his lap with her lips immediately latching on to his neck. The action startled him out of his trance.

But the second was worse. _Way_ fucking worse.

Naruto opened his eyes, and, at that moment, he made eye contact with him.

He prayed to whoever would listen that the blonde wouldn’t recognize him. That the lights were too dim or the distance too far. Maybe he needed glasses and he couldn’t see from far away.

But of course not.

Because for the second time, Naruto saw a girl clinging to him. This time, Karin on his lap with her lips on his neck and not just a flirty flight attendant.

Sasuke’s heart sank because he knew that Naruto recognized him when Naruto gave him the smile that made his heart hurt. The soft shy smile and small wave.

And with that, his eyes closed again. It felt like a door slammed shut in his face.

He felt disgust. It was a feeling he had felt numerous times.

But never towards himself.

He left Karin with the excuse that he needed to be somewhere. Nice and short. She just shrugged and went back to whoever would be her next conquest.

He didn’t remember the drive back home.

Not even Tomato gave him ‘the look’. He must look that shitty that even his cat took it easy on him.

His bed felt cold, even when Tomato curled up against him. His stomach felt tight. He felt sick.

Sasuke never felt shame.

He’d never been in a relationship. He’d never been a cheat, he’d always been upfront and honest about his needs.

But for some reason that shy smile made him feel _so_ guilty.

Guilty and disgusted with who he was. It made him question his whole existence.

Was it a mid-life but not a mid-life crisis?

What now?

He didn’t sleep well, again, but when Tomato nuzzled up against him in the morning, he felt it.

“You’re right Tomato.”

A wave of determination washed over him. He was going to change this. He was going to make sure that Naruto knew he wasn’t the douche he kept seeing. He would show him that he was a decent person. Maybe he first needed to research what a decent person was. But he needed to be a person who deserved Naruto. Naruto would be his Omega.

“Let’s get to studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomato is definitely an Uchiha. Can you guys guess Tomato's gender and how it looks? 
> 
> Also an Uchiha group chat? The chaos~
> 
> Thank you everyone, again T_T
> 
> -xx Valerie


	3. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed fluff <3
> 
> [Thank you for the kudo's and comments everyone! (´ ω `♡)

It was hard.  
It was fucking hard.

A week and a half later and he still couldn’t find a ‘Naruto and ‘Literature’ hit on the internet that wasn’t useless.

He also searched ‘how to make someone like you’ an embarrassing amount of times.

Even Tomato was getting annoyed at the lack of attention.

But three days later he got a fucking miracle.

He overhead Itachi speaking to his mate, Deidara, about an event at the historic library in downtown Konoha. Deidara had been asked to speak regarding the art history of the building and some other shit that Sasuke ignored because his mind went into overdrive. Naruto might be there.

Literature was a part of history and arts... right? And libraries had…books.

He sounded stupid trying to put it all together. He might or not be desperate, but he really hoped it worked out.

Itachi wouldn’t be able to accompany Deidara so Sasuke _obviously_ offered to help his brother-in-law because he was the best brother ever.

Deidara had been ecstatic while Itachi was grateful someone would attend with Deidara. If he couldn’t be there to protect his omega, Sasuke was the next best option. Itachi did side-eye him quite a bit though.

Sasuke hated social events, which is where Shisui shined and Itachi didn’t really care for but attended anyway. At least he knew Deidara would handle all the networking, as he was a guest speaker. That left him free to walk around.

This had to work.

It really fucking had to.

* * *

The night of the event, Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror with a nod. He made sure his casual blazer and dark blue button-up were wrinkle and lint-free.

Okay, he knew he looked hot.

He’d been told in the past to go fuck himself and right now? He definitely would fuck himself. Now he just needed to make sure his scent didn’t spike when he saw Naruto. That would be fucking embarrassing.

He left the bathroom and made his way to the section where Deidara would be giving his speech, taking the time to make out the library. It _was_ pretty incredible. All three stories circled around a large middle section that was filled with desks, sofas, and three large 16th-century chandeliers. Currently, the area was cleared and was used for the event. Every floor was surrounded by columns, bronze rails, and stained-glass windows.

Many scholars in the city were in attendance, but some socialites managed to slip through the cracks. They were easy to spot and even easier to smell. Their outfits tended to be overly flashy and out of place. Their scents (not so stealthy) being released mixed in with heavy floral perfumes.

He joined Deidara and they made their way around, the blonde easily speaking to the event organizers and fellow speakers while Sasuke sipped on a drink. He’d been looking around for the past 10 minutes unable to spot his blond. He kind of politely brushed off every person trying to speak to him. He wasn’t there to mingle.

There. He smelled the omega before he saw him.

Towards the back, having a discussion with a guy who looked a little bit too interested in whatever they were talking about. Naruto was wearing a cream white collared shirt under a black blazer and tight-fitting black pants that accentuated his perfect lean body. His beautiful blonde hair looking like silk, shining against the soft lighting and…

Damn, he looked so gorgeous.

He must have been staring a bit too hard because the guy caught him and pointed him out to Naruto.

Shit.

Sasuke copied Naruto’s previous gestures and sent him a small wave.

The omega’s face brightened, and he was the recipient of that beautiful dimpled smile.

The wait was so fucking worth it, just for that.

Sasuke didn’t have a clue what Deidara’s speech was about. He was sure it was educational and hilarious due to the smiles on people’s faces. He didn’t have a clue what came out of his mouth when Deidara asked him a few questions on architecture.

But when Deidara took questions, some of the socialites decided to ask if he was married, which was stupid because Deidara’s scent very much screamed mated. This snapped Sasuke out of his daze. He had a feeling they were going to get predatory, but he was going to use this to his advantage.

Deidara let out a laugh and showed his wedding band and mating bite but Sasuke still spoked for him.

“Unfortunately, this bomb of sunshine is happily married to my brother.” Sasuke gave his brother-in-law a smirk, “But I’m not.”

He made a point to look at Naruto as he said that, hoping to get the point across that he was very much single.

Right after, he walked straight towards the omega before someone would steal his opportunity or intercept him with a conversation.

“Hello Sasuke Uchiha.”

Man, he missed his voice. Now he just wanted to scent him so damn bad. The irresistible smell was right there but not close enough.

“Naruto. It seems we meet again.” _Good, keep it cool. Cool._

“We seem to keep running into each other.” Naruto let out a small laugh.

“Yes, we do. So, this is where Naruto with the soon to have doctorate hangs out.”

“Uzumaki. This is where Naruto Uzumaki has definitely spent _way_ too much time at.”

“For work or fun?” He took a sip of his drink to calm his nerves and soothe his dry throat.

“Would it be too obvious for a literature major to be here for fun?”

“A little bit, but I’ll overlook it.” Sasuke gave him a playful smirk.

The blonde rolled his crystal sapphire eyes but tried to fight off a laugh.

Sasuke decided to continue before he lost his chance.

“Since we’ve ran into each other so many times, can you show me other places you - hang out?”

Something flashed in those eyes that made him panic. Not a good job. There was _something_ about the look Naruto gave him. It was apologetically guarded.

“Sasuke…I don’t think I can give you what you’re looking for.”

Naruto wasn’t looking at him anymore. There was a slight flush to his face and _oh shit_ he accidentally released some of his scent to try and soothe the omega.

“What do you mean?” He frowned but tried to keep a neutral face.

Once the flush disappeared Naruto turned to look at him again.

“Well – you know? You seem to casually date and all that.”

“What made you think that?” _Fuck, fuck don’t sound defensive_.

“I mean – you do realize that I was there right?” a laugh, “I’ve seen your interactions with the flight attendant, plus your date at the lounge, and well, I guess casually mentioning to the population here that you weren’t married? The whole place was practically flooded with pheromones after that.”

That was true. It seemed people really didn’t give a shit about suppressing their scents all of a sudden.

“None of that is serious. I can assure you.”

Naruto gave him another apologetic look, “That’s why I said I can’t give you what you were looking for. I – uh – don’t really do ‘not serious’.”

“What if I was interested in more than not serious with you?”

“I’d have a hard time believing that but…” the omega took a deep breath, “what if we work on friends?”

Friends? Yeah, he could do friends. Sure. Yeah.

He answered with a small smile, “That sounds good. Give me a tour?”

A dazzling smile spread through Naruto’s face and he excitedly nodded.

Naruto showed him all of his favorite parts in the library on every single floor. He pointed to places he’d fallen asleep while studying, the sections that he doubted anyone ever used because their topics were super weird. His favorite armchair and the couch he once spilled a large thermos coffee mug that was supposed to be spill-proof. The omega’s eagerness burst out from him and it made Sasuke so damn happy for Naruto to share this with him.

Now that they were away from the other guests, the addicting scent that naturally radiated from Naruto hit his nose like a punch to the face. It was so calming and sweet. Arousing too but it surprised him that the feeling of calmness was the first thing that washed over him. My god he couldn’t imagine the potency when Naruto was in heat.

He wondered what Naruto thought he smelled like. Was he drawn to his alpha scent too? Did it do something to him? Did it calm him? Did it arouse him?

Through every story, cerulean eyes would glitter and his laugh would make Sasuke’s whole-body tingle. He didn’t know what this was. He’d never given a shit about libraries and yet here he was debating with Naruto about the _feel_ of books.

“No, Sasuke, the paper has to feel like _this_ ” slim tan fingers grabbed his and ran them through the book pages, “it tells a story.” He would never admit that he pretended he didn’t understand just so the omega would hold his fingers again.

“I guess I can kind of see what you mean.”

“You’re totally messing with me” the blonde grabbed a brand-new book off a shelf and made him feel the paper in that too, “See! No story. Just blank and smooth and boring.”

They were interrupted by Deidara on the second floor, who seemed to read something between them because he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sasu, I’m heading out. The kids are asleep and Itachi is waiting for me.” Deidara gave Sasuke a cheeky look, which meant that the Uchiha group chat was going to explode in .4 seconds.

“Gross, I don’t need to know that.”

Deidara snickered and turned to Naruto, “I’m Deidara Uchiha.” Deidara gave Naruto a bright smile as he stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto smiled in return which only made Deidara beam more but Sasuke could see the little twinkle in those annoying eyes.

“Don’t let this moody asshole fool you, he’s just a big stuffed dinosaur.”

Sasuke scowled at Deidara’s smug smile and pushed his face away with his hand.

“ _Bye_.”

The annoying blonde’s laugher could be heard all the way down the steps.

“So…dinosaur huh?”

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, “It was my favorite toy when I was little. He can never let it go once he heard about it.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure it was really scary and not cute.” Naruto tried to fight a smirk but couldn’t help it.

Sasuke groaned. There goes his cool image.

“Come on, last place.” Naruto grabbed his hand and led him all the way to the back of the library to a hidden garden.

“This is how you know I’ve been here too much. Not many people know it even exists.”

It was _stunning_. They followed a bamboo pathway that led to a small bridge above a large pond and the serene water reflected the crescent moon.

“Are those…fireflies?”

“Yeah! I love coming here at night. The flowers smell so nice and the sound from the small fountains all around are so soothing.”

“I can see why. It’s incredible.”

They stood there for a few minutes longer and all the while his hand felt like it was on fire.

Naruto never let go from when he led him outside. They were still – fuck, never mind he just noticed. Naruto gave him a remorseful smile, but Sasuke tapped his small nose trying to lighten his mood.

_My god I’m so lame_

“ _Aww_ , Deidara was right. You are a big stuffed dinosaur.”

Sasuke ran a hand through his face and groaned again. As long as Naruto kept looking at him like that and laughing, he could never be truly annoyed.

“Thank you for showing me all this. You’ve changed my view on libraries.” Sasuke gave him a sincere smile.

“You’re welcome! There are so many incredible ones worldwide. I wish I could visit them all.”

“I’m sure one day you will.”

He really wanted to say that he would take the omega anywhere he wanted, but that would be way too forward.

“Oh! Looks like the event is over.” The blonde looked into the large windows and saw people exiting.

“Here, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Sasuke froze when he saw blue eyes widen. He was about to apologize when the blonde nudged his shoulder.

“Really?”

“Of course. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah!”

They walked to the parking lot while Naruto asked about his day and all too soon, they reached the blonde’s red-orange SUV.

“Will you let me know you’re home safe?” _Very smooth. He was proud._

“Sure.” The blonde gave him a shy smile and his phone number.

“Bye Sasuke!”

As he watched the omega leave, he felt his heart clench from bliss. Tonight was…so fucking special. Unbelievable.

When he got home, he texted Naruto.

_Are you alive?_

_I sure hope so!_

He snorted while typing out his reply.

_I hope so too. Goodnight_

_Sweet dreams!_

And sweet dreams he really fucking had if the smile on his face was any indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it cheesy enough? I wanted it to be. σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡


	4. The Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how happy I am from the comments and kudos and hits this has gotten? Yes? Let me say it again. Thank you so much everyone <3

Friends?

Sasuke Uchiha could not do friends. Not with Naruto.

Not because he was interested in others. He didn’t want anyone else. He didn’t even look. Oh no, it was quite worse.

He was constantly worried about the omega. Was anyone bothering him? Was anyone trying to force themselves on him? The wet dreams didn’t help. Or even just the simple dreams of them on dates or cuddling. _Cuddling_. He has never cuddled in his life. But he couldn’t help and wonder how it would be like to wake up with that incredible scent and warmth surrounding him?

He had yet to see the omega again. These past few days Naruto had been busy with work and his university work. Even though he hadn’t had a chance to see him, he did try to remind Naruto that he existed. Even if it was just to remind the other to eat, that he had a good day, or ask what he was up to. He was becoming that person.

Every time his phone vibrated 3 times simultaneously, his heart quickened. He’d set this vibration specifically for the omega.

Tonight, the alpha stood outside his balcony, watching the city night lights deep in thought. His mind had developed a habit of spacing off. He’d be at his parent’s home, imagining Naruto joining him. How would the blonde be around the Uchiha family? There was no question they would absolutely adore the blonde. He would run an errand and see couples together or hear his employees on the phone with their mates and his mind would wander.

Thankfully he had been doing a good job (in his opinion) at hiding it. If anyone questioned it, he would blame Tomato being extra fussy. Sorry Tomato.

The downside to all of this was a new feeling born. A panic that would spread through his body at the thought of Naruto not wanting to talk to him anymore.

What if Naruto saw how much of an asshole he was?

What if he was too unemotional?

What if he was uninteresting?

What if Naruto’s family didn’t like him?

Oh fuck he’d never taken that into consideration.

The alpha had never cared about another person’s opinion, but now it mattered. It mattered so damn much.

Maybe he should talk to his mom. She always had words of wisdom and doted on him. She would be so delighted to hear that he actually wanted someone for the first time in his life.

He let out a deep breath and walked back in and headed to the bedroom, changing into comfortable clothes. Tomato sat on the bed, green eyes watching him move around. He paused for a moment to scratch behind her ear.

Would Naruto love Tomato? The Somali cat was a sweetheart, and Naruto was a sweetheart so he was sure she would absolutely love the omega.

Three vibrations drew his attention.

It was a message from Naruto. His heart jumped.

_Should I drink another coffee? o( >< )o_

It was so simple, but it brought a stupid smile to his face.

_At this time? Only if you want to be a jittering mess instead of sleeping._

_But then who will keep me company... (⌒_⌒;)_

He could hear the omega’s laughter in his head.

_You poor thing. Another long night?_

_Meanie! Yep, helping organize the books at the store_

_Text me if you can’t sleep, you coffee fiend._

He missed him so much.

_Ok! (o^ ^o)_

He became a person he’d never imagined. Text’s in the morning, during meetings, and video chats. His skin tingled. He was constantly euphoric and on his phone. Well, when he wasn’t panicking. This is too good to be true right? He hadn’t been the best person with the way he treated others. He was waiting for the moment that this would be taken away from him.

* * *

During a brunch at his parents’ home a few days later, Shisui pulled him to the garden for a walk. They made their way down the stone stairs and followed the paved path between the flowers, trimmed hedges, and trees.

Shisui picked a random flower and brought it to his nose. Sasuke heard him take a breath and turned to give him a suspicious look. “You seem different.”

Sasuke scoffed at the comment. “How?”

“You’re not scaring the fuck out of people at the office with your angry shitty mood?” Shisui placed the picked flower behind his ear and continued walking.

Sasuke scowled to hide his embarrassment. It seemed he needed to step his asshole game up. “Didn’t notice.”

“You know what I think?” Shisui placed his arms in the back of his head and gave him a shit-eating grin. “I think you’re in looooove.”

He knew Shisui was teasing him. There was no way he’d been that obvious. Nope. But his mouth wouldn’t fucking open to deny it.

“Sas – oh my - you _like someone_?” Shisui whispered and grabbed him, placing his hands on his shoulders needing to see his cousin's eyes. “Oh god you _do_! I thought Deidara was making shit up.”

Shisui was dumbfounded. Like seriously fucking dumbfounded but he looked at Sasuke with concealed concern. The poor asshole could be a bit too intense. Either Sasuke felt nothing at all or way too much. There was no in-between. It led to some pretty explosive but epic fights during family gatherings and adorable moments seeing him turn into putty around Mikoto. Growing up he was quiet and tended to keep to himself at school but at home, he was every bit of a brat. He figured it probably had to do with him being the baby out of all of them.

Sasuke didn’t answer, he sighed and just let the moronic alpha look at his face. He knew the answer was most likely plastered all over it and he didn’t feel like fighting it.

It seemed Shisui got his answer when he let his shoulders go. “So, the Naruto person is real?”

“Yes.” He _might_ have mumbled it. Just because he resigned himself to be honest didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing to admit it.

“Wow. Ok.” Shisui let out a breath. “Where did you meet?”

Sasuke leaned down and picked up a pebble. He tossed it around for a bit before answering,  
“He was on my last flight home. He sat next to me.”

“That’s pretty romantic– wait no wonder you went to the event with Dei!”

“I didn’t _know_ he was going to be there.” Sasuke threw the pebble into the pond and picked up another pebble.

“But you _hoped_ he was.”

Sasuke pursed his lips and looked away.

Shisui shook his head and continued, “Sas…I know you get ‘hoes’ or whatever, but if you’re so shaken up that you look constipated all the time, then they must be a good-looking crush.”

The alpha gave Shisui a serious look, “I don’t want it to be casual.”

Onyx eyes widened, “Well, he definitely must be incredible now if you want that. Holy fuck. Really? You like him?”

Sasuke stopped playing with the pebble and gave it a hard stare. Did he really want to admit this to Shisui out of all people? Well…Shisui was slightly less annoying than Obito. “Idiot…I really do…you know. _Feel_ that way.”

Shisui practically beamed, “Then fucking win him little cousin.”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned to walk back into the house.

“Ask Auntie Mikoto for tips!”

The alpha gave Shisui a suspicious look.

Would he? Was he desperate enough?

Hell yes.

* * *

“Sasuke, honey?” A soft voice sounded over the TV. After his stroll with Shisui, he decided to throw himself on his favorite couch (emerald green, he picked it when he was 5) and turned on the TV even though he wasn’t really paying attention.

Mikoto ran slim fingers through his dark hair and pressed a kiss on his head. The alpha glanced up from the TV as she sat down next to him on the couch.

“Hey mom.” He placed his head on her shoulder and let the motherly omega scent soothe him.

“So…a crush?” The alpha glanced up and saw she was fighting a smile through the twitching corners.

Sasuke let out a grunt. He couldn’t lie to his mom. He was such a mama’s boy. Well… so was Itachi. Actually, she tended to have all Uchiha’s wrapped around her pretty manicured hands.

“Yeah. It’s true.”

Mikoto let out a giggle, “I thought Deidara was just making stuff up in the chat.”

“Everyone thought so. Wait, you’re in the ‘Uchi gang-gang’ group chat?”

“Yes, Deidara added me. You didn’t notice? He put me under Mama Mi.”

“If I don’t look at it, I can pretend it doesn’t exist.” He placed a pillow in his mother’s lap and laid his head on it. She immediately ran finger’s through his hair. “You’re silly. Tell me more about Naruto.”

“He’s…the definition of the sun. Warm, bright. He’s kind.”

Mikoto looked down at her son in awe. She never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth to describe a person. Well, they also never thought he’d have a crush.

“Do you have a picture of him?”

The alpha nodded and pulled out his phone. He went to their chat and selected a picture the blonde had sent yesterday. It was of the omega at work with a dimpled smile and showing him a brand-new book. _Customer decided to rip out the ending to fuck with people_.

Mikoto felt herself swoon at the adorableness. “Oh Sasuke, he’s gorgeous.”

“He is.”

Mikoto glanced at Sasuke and saw the affection in his eyes as he looked at the picture. “Are you serious about this?”

“Yes.”

She nodded to herself, ready to help her baby boy. “So how are you going to court him?”

Sasuke looked at his mom in confusion. “Court? You mean date?”

“No no. Courting means you want commitment and are serious about wanting to be with him.”

She tried not to giggle at the confused but intrigued look.

“How do I…court?”

“You give meaningful gifts, that not only will show how much you cherish him, but that you know what he likes and what he’s passionate about.”

The alpha wracked his brain for a couple of moments, running through everything he’d learned about the omega. “I don’t know him too well yet, but I have some ideas.”

Mikoto gave him a beaming smile, “Well, then we have to get to planning!”

* * *

The sound of a door closing startled Naruto from his seat on their navy-blue couch.

“You’ve been on your phone a lot lately.” Gaara observed him as he made his way through the entrance and placed his textbook and book bag on the round dark wood kitchen table.

The blonde gave out a soft huff but didn’t disagree with it. “Yeah, it’s the alpha I told you about.”

Gaara grabbed a soda and threw himself on the cream lounge chair next to the couch. “The one from the event?”

“Yeah!”

“Has he been bothering you?” Gaara asked, his voice level with alarm.

Gaara was practically Naruto’s brother. He was the adopted son of the next-door neighbors at his childhood home. Gaara’s parents, Kakashi and Iruka, became his parent’s best friends and before they knew it, they were always at each other’s houses. Weekly family dinners and family vacations. The beta couple were incredible parents, even if they were a little unusual. Kakashi owned a bookstore, despite how lazy he looked, and Iruka…well actually only Kakashi was unusual. Iruka was sweet and motherly and had been running a daycare center for years.

Naruto frowned to himself and chewed his lower lip. “No actually. He’s been really…nice.”

That seemed to calm Gaara down, “Has he made a move on you?”

The omega shrugged, “He mentioned that he wanted to date me…”

“What did you say to that?”

“I told him friends.”

“Do you feel like you’re ready?”

The blonde played with the loose strings on his orange worn-out hoodie. “I don’t know…I think I’ll just keep him as a friend for now. He’s been really nice but…I can tell he’s used to getting everything he wants and that makes me uncomfortable.”

“Like with Neji?” Gaara rested his elbows on his knees and gave Naruto a serious look. He hated having to bring up Neji.

“Yeah, plus I doubt he actually wants to date me. He probably only sees me as some challenge and if he sleeps with me, he’d be over it.”

The omega tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. It kind of…hurt. Sasuke had been polite but Naruto knew not to let it get to his head (heart). He tended to be a decent judge of character, he’d met many people and had learned how to keep a polite distance if needed.

Sasuke was a good-looking alpha. Tall with broad shoulders and a powerful scent. But the day they met during the flight, the moment he passed him and sat in his seat, he reeked. It was his alpha scent mixed with an undertone of others. At that moment Naruto knew that the only explanation for it was that the alpha had sex with a lot of others. The look the flight attendant sent him spoke volumes and Naruto just wanted to be left alone at that point.

Parting ways at the airport, he thought he saw some interest from Sasuke. He’d been surprisingly kind and helpful. Yet, when he saw him at the lounge during the bridal party he felt the familiar pang of ‘I knew it’. Naruto could tell he was familiar with the red-head on his lap, she wasn’t just a stranger like the flight attendant.

They’d made eye contact and he’d given him a small smile, but he accepted the truth. The alpha belonged to no one and many at the same time. He had no problem having her sit on his lap kissing his neck. Later on, that night when he saw the red-haired girl with someone else and Sasuke nowhere in sight, he assumed maybe it was an open-relationship thing.

“Neji took advantage of you. I think you’re doing the right thing in keeping your distance from this new guy at least for now.”

Gaara knew the trauma they both endured when they were younger was to blame. He wished desperately that his biological father had never hurt them like he did. That he’d never kidnapped them out of revenge and given them the scars they now bore.

But they got through it. They had their parents and therapy and so much help but there were some things that didn’t easily go away. Naruto could handle social events with ease, he could make friends with ease. He was bubbly and sweet.

But there was a wall. He’d tried, once, after years of work and therapy to maybe give a relationship a try. And then Neji just fucked it all up. He took advantage. Naruto easily cut him out of his life, but he’d told Gaara he wouldn’t let himself be in a situation like that again. He loved romance and he loved being able to see others living a love story.

But he had made peace that it wasn’t for him. He was an omega, who still felt the urge to have a mate and kids but feeling safe was above it all. And no one had ever made him feel safe enough.

“I think so too.” Naruto gave him a knowing smile.

The night of the event had been sweet. He enjoyed Sasuke’s company and being able to share with someone all the moments he’d lived in that library. But the moment Sasuke mentioned to everyone that he was single, and the waves of pheromones that followed after, never left his mind. Every time he noticed the amused look on his handsome pale face or heard the deep soft laugh, he remembered the truth. _Only friends. Only ever friends._

Gaara saw the faraway look in those sapphire eyes. He could see the way the omega was compartmentalizing his feelings. Something he’d mastered too quickly and Gaara wished with everything he had that one day, it would be different for the blonde.

He decided to distract him. He ran his fingers through his short red-hair and let out a loud groan, “I forgot we have the monthly family dinner this weekend.”

“Fuck, it’s already that time!?”

The red-head gave a defeated sigh, “Yup.”

Naruto dramatically laid on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. “Ma is going to annoy me with a million questions.”

“Iruka will too.” He sighed thinking about the duo grilling them about what was new. Even though they would already know since they both tended to facetime them occasionally.

“We’re both fucked.”

“Yup.” How right the blonde was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto deserves all the love and Sasuke will learn! Mama Uchiha will guide him~


	5. The Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke spoils Naruto <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental illness fucking sucks, but you guys have helped me in ways you can't even imagine. I'm so damn grateful for you all <3

It was another morning and Sasuke was aggravated. He was at another Friday weekly meeting, nursing his second cup of espresso. Shisui was babbling about ‘job well done’ to the personnel or something like that because they were beaming at him. Itachi was on his tablet typing what he guessed was an email and Obito thankfully wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure if he could handle his annoying ass too this morning.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. 3 vibrations. Naruto. He fought back a giddy smirk and made sure no one was looking at him.

_Dealing with dumb college students is sooo fun. Trade spots with me one day? (* ^ ω ^)_

_I’d rather die. I can barely handle clients here_

_I think you’d kill them instead! Plus, I’d make a horrible architect financial person…thing_

_I’ll have to test that out. Guess what I learned?_

_What?! (・・ ) ?_

_( >ω^) _

_Omg you learned how to use them!! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b_

_I knew you’d be excited. Get back to work_

And then, because he had become that person, he sent:

_(*¯ ³¯*)♡_

Sasuke was snapped out of his texting by a sudden clap. The rest of the meeting had gone by, not that he cared much. Most of these meetings tended to be repetitive. Itachi pulled him to the side as he was walking out and gave him an amused stare. Sasuke stared back defiantly waiting for whatever sly comment his brother was about to make. 3…2…1…

“Baby brother, how is your courting going? Mother told me _all_ about it.”

“Fuck _off_.”

Itachi walked away with a stupid deep chuckle that probably scared half the office and Sasuke grumbled back to his office which probably scared the other half. Stupid Deidara and stupid Itachi and stupid Shisui.

He peeked at his phone, but Naruto still hadn’t responded. He fought against the feeling of anticipation in his stomach and focused on the spreadsheets on the screen. Numbers. He knew numbers. Numbers were easy. Numbers relaxed him. It was a struggle, but he managed to keep himself busy for the rest of the workday. Thankfully no one came in to bother him, so his aggravation level was back to the usual. He glanced one last time before he left to go home and saw there was no response from Naruto. Shit. Shit. What if he’d scared him off? Maybe sending that stupid face was creepy?

The alpha sent another text. No faces. Just straight up -

_Hey are you ok?_

Naruto took his phone off do not disturb as he exited the campus building he was in and saw the message Sasuke had sent a couple of minutes ago. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face. It was nice to have someone check on him that wasn’t his Gaara, family, or friends.

_Yeah sorry! I had some uni work and I’m barely heading out. I’m so damn hungry_

The blonde pulled up Yelp as he was walking to his SUV and checked to see what was open and sounded appetizing. Most places were starting to close up. It was 9:45. Maybe fast food?

_I’ll feed you_

His mouth dropped at the offer. Sasuke was offering to cook him food? Well, the brunette had commented in the past he knew how to cook.

_Really?! Yes! Where am I driving to?_

_Are you okay coming here?_

Naruto took a moment to read over the text as he sat in his car, letting it warm up. Could he handle being in the alpha’s home? Being heavily surrounded by his scent and seeing him in a casual setting? In his private space? He’s gone over to friend’s houses before, this isn’t different, right? Yes. Okay. He could do this. _Only friends. Only ever friends._

_Ooo I get to see your famous skills, I’m so lucky_

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto the lucky one? The idea was incredulous to him. He sent his address and got to work. From a young age, his mother had forced all the Uchiha boys to learn to cook. He knew most of her recipes by heart and the thought of sharing something special like that with Naruto…

He checked the pantry and fridge, making a note of what was stocked and the options he could offer. Tomato followed close behind, nuzzling his legs every time he stopped. He picked her up and held her close.

“Ok Tomato. Naruto is coming to visit for the first time. We have to make a good impression, so he’ll want to come over more and I need you to dazzle him.”

She purred against his chest and he took that as an agreement. He paced back and forth in anticipation while he rocked Tomato like the baby she was.

Naruto turned off the car and looked out of the window. He thought the alpha would live in a fancy high-class penthouse with a doorman or something, but this was just a house. Well not just, it was an astonishing house. Two stories, modern, black doors, white trims, big glass windows, and cool-colored brick.

After a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He could do this.

Sasuke opened the door after the bell rang wearing black joggers and a Montreal blue henley and _oh wow_ , he was a lot muscular than Naruto thought. He wasn’t staring. He was just noticing.

Sasuke was staring. Hell yeah, he was. He could admit it. The omega was wearing a tight maroon hoodie and white track pants, his blonde locks in a messy bun, pieces of his bangs framing his face, big eyes shimmering in a mixture of excitement and nerves.

“Hey come in.” He moved out of the doorway and Naruto made his way inside, detailing the home. Well first he was slammed with the full alpha scent and it sent shivers down his spine. He’d never reacted this strongly. Once _that_ part simmered down a bit, he was able to detail the home. Sasuke gave him a soft smile that sent a warm feeling in the omega’s stomach.

The living room was the first thing he saw. It wasn’t all cold and minimal like how Naruto expected. If he had to guess, it was probably contemporary. Hues of gray and sapphire and even emerald with wood floors. It was lived in and unquestionably not boring.

And to top it all of he had a cat, “Oh my god, it’s so cute!”

Having the omega’s scent in his home did things to his body. “That’s Tomato. She guards my home.”

“Maybe you should have named her something scarier because Tomato is a charming name.”

He shrugged, “I have a love for tomatoes, and it was the first thing I thought of when I saw her.”

The brunette knew Tomato would love the omega. She was purring and meowing and looked like she was about to run away with him. Sasuke led him to the kitchen island and Naruto sat on one of the velvet stools and placed her down.

The alpha placed his elbows on the island and gazed into the blonde’s eyes, “What are you craving?” _Me, say me._

Naruto pursed plump lips in thought (which the brunette tried to not stare at), “Pasta?”

“I can make you shrimp alfredo? Is that good?”

His face lit up, “My mouth literally watered. Do you need help?”

The alpha gave him a stare, “No, you sit there and relax.” He turned to the fridge, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Hot chocolate?” He gave a big grin and Sasuke gave him an odd look.

His grin faltered a bit, “What?”

“My mom loves hot chocolate. She always leaves a tin imported from some country.”

Naruto beamed, “Well now I really want some!”

“Hot chocolate and shrimp alfredo coming up.”

Naruto watched the alpha work with a small smile on his face. He watched him pull out the pans and place the ingredients on the counter. It was really…domestic and sweet. His house was a _home_. The walls were covered with pictures, the front of the fridge had kid’s drawings, his bookshelf was overflowing, and he had a few blankets on the couches. There was something about the way the alpha spoke about his mom, a look of adoration on his face, that made him want to know more about his family.

“Tell me more about your mom.”

Sasuke focused on preparing the shrimp, “If you ask my family, I’m a mama’s boy but I think every guy in my family is. She’s really loving, supportive, and always taking care of us. My dad is a stoic man but he’s a puddle of mush for her. It’s pretty funny to see.”

The omega let out a giggle at the thought, “Your parents sound adorable. Do you have siblings?”

“I have an older brother named Itachi, you met his mate, Deidara. They have a toddler brat and a baby brat. I have two cousins that I grew up with, Shisui is the annoying one and Obito is the more annoying one.” He placed the shrimp to cook and started on the hot chocolate. “What about your family?”

“Let’s see…I’ve been told I look identical to my dad. My mom has this crazy long red hair with an even crazier personality. She’s awesome and loud but really scary when angry and my dad is the sane one – “

Sasuke placed the hot chocolate in front of him as he continued, “and I grew up with this guy named Gaara who’s practically my brother. He’s my parent’s best friend’s son.”

The brunette watched slim tan fingers wrap around the mug and take a sip.

“ _Wow_ your mom really knows her chocolate. This is _unbelievable_!”

“She’ll be glad to hear that.” Naruto’s heart quickened at the smirk on his face. “You grew up with Gaara…?”

“Oh! Yeah, I grew up with him. I have a few cousins from my mom’s side that are all weird but nice. My dad’s parents are party animals.”

The alpha gave him an incredulous look, “Your _grandparents_ are party animals?”

“Yup. I have no idea how my dad and I are different from the rest.”

Sasuke let out a sigh when he thought of his grandfather, “They sound fun. My grandfather signs every message as ‘from, Madara Uchiha. Even though we _know_ it’s from him.”

“He sounds hilarious.”

He loved the omega’s laugh and the way his dimples deepened. Would he take embarrassment just to see it more often? “Honestly, he’s a boring old man full of family pride. He changed the family group chat name to ‘The Great Uchiha Clan’ the moment he got the hang of it.”

“We have a group chat too!” then he pursed his lips, “I had to mute it though.”

“Same. Deidara made another smaller one and named it ‘Uchi Gang Gang’. He’s always changing our names on both chats.” He moved to the cabinets and pulled out a plate, “Here, it’s ready.”

The omega gave him grabby hands in excitement and he watched Naruto devour the food. A groan broke through the soft plump lips that Sasuke felt down to his dick. He clenched his jaw and hoped the smell of the food would cover the spike of arousal. It had been a while, since the lounge incident, and it’s the longest he’s gone without sex since he lost his virginity. He was legitimately worried he would pop a boner at the smallest things with the omega. If he focused on his scent, on the way his long eyelashes framed the eyes he loved so much, the way his body –

“I will never misjudge your cooking skills.”

Holy fuck he needed that distraction from his thoughts, “I’m glad to hear my skills aren’t getting rusty.”

“Don’t you cook for friends here?”

“Hm not really. I meet them somewhere else. Only my family is allowed.”

 _But what_ \- “Why is that?”

Sasuke placed his chin in his hand, “My home is my safe haven.”

 _What about the one-night stands_? Naruto really really wanted to ask but he couldn’t bring himself to. It wasn’t really his business.

 _Then why_ \- “But I’m here…”

His breath caught in his throat when the alpha gave him a serious look, “You’re the exception. Always.” Naruto gazed at his handsome pale face. The strong jawline and cheekbones, his dark eyes boring into his. The low voice that was murmured out of those pink lips.

Once the full statement hit him, a blush crawled through his face but couldn’t find the words to respond. He finished eating in thought and helped the brunette wash the dishes after, hoping that the distraction would calm his heart. What did he mean exactly?

 _Ok, change of topic. Boring subject. Weather? Work? Yes, work_ , “Do you work tomorrow?”

“No thankfully. You?”

They walked over to the big emerald couch and sat near each other. Not quite touching but not quite far away. “I only have to study.”

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment, “Oh, you want me to make you another hot chocolate?”

“ _Yes_!”

The alpha was working on the hot chocolate, watching the omega make himself comfortable, and petting a lazy Tomato. She was _really_ enjoying the attention. Naruto stood up and remove his hoodie, the black shirt under rising up and revealing the tanned flesh of his back. That’s when he saw them. The numerous scars.

They were faded, white on the golden skin, but with the lighting, he could see them all. There was no way they were an accident. They looked too symmetrical and planned. Somewhere in out-of-reach places. Someone had done this.

Sasuke’s heart clenched painfully. He could never mention what he saw, didn’t think he would ever _ask_. It was a line that he didn’t want to ever cross. Maybe one day the omega would trust him enough to confide in him. _Grab a mug and pour. Grab the spoon and mix. Take a breath. Mix._ Once he didn’t feel like throwing up at the thought of someone hurting his omega, he made his way back to the couch. “Here.” He sat back down and focused on the mesmerizing man in front of him.

“Thanks! – oh my cell is vibrating.” Naruto grabbed the mug and set it on one of the coasters and answered. It was Gaara.

“Hey dude.”

_“Where you at?”_

Blue eyes glanced at him, “I’m at Sasuke’s.”

_“No fucking way.”_

“Yeah, he offered to make me a late dinner.”, blue eyes looked away shyly.

_“Oh shit, was it good?”_

“Fucking incredible!”

_“He’s not making you uncomfortable, is he?”_

“No actually. He’s been really welcoming.” Gaara couldn’t see it, but the red-head could picture the sheepish smile.

_“Okay good. I’ll see you later.”_

“Kay see you.” The call ended, and his phone went back into his pocket. “Sorry, that was Gaara.”

 _His brother_ , Sasuke remembered. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, he was just wondering where I was. We’re roommates.”

“Ah, I bet he was worried. He sounds like a good person.”

“He is.”

A deep smirk worked his way through the pale handsome face and he leaned close, “So, I’m incredible _and_ welcoming?”

“Oh shut up.” The omega pushed his face away. “Do you want to watch something?”

“It’s up to you Naruto. I’m perfectly content just speaking to you.”

He covered his burning face with his hands, “God you say such embarrassing things.”

A deep laugh rang from the muscular chest, “Speaking of embarrassing, I was going to wait until I saw you but since you’re here, I – uh – got you something small.”

“You got me a gift?” How many times was his heart going to burst through his chest and his face burn tonight? Sasuke was really pampering him.

“It’s nothing big, I don’t want to creep you out. But I saw it and it reminded me of you.”

“Lemme see!”

“Okay, give me a minute.” Sasuke made his way to the bedroom and opened the nightstand. He pulled out the thin orange rectangular box and gulped. He really wanted Naruto to like this. He walked back out and made his way to an enthusiastic Naruto.

“Here.” He handed the orange box over and he opened it with delight.

Naruto forgot how to _breathe. Holy fuck…this was…_

“Sas – wow – this is – _wow_.” It was a stained-glass bookmark with incredible hues of red and yellow and orange. And – his – his name was engraved in the bottom in gold. It was gorgeous. He met Sasuke’s worried onyx eyes and felt his eyes fill with unshed tears. He set the bookmark carefully back in the box and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Well, he hadn’t expected that, “Do you like it?”. He wrapped his arms around him but not as tight as the alpha really wanted. He wanted to bury his nose in his scent gland and lick it and –

“ _Like it_? I’ve never received a gift like this in my life. I absolutely love it.” Naruto placed his forehead on his neck and Sasuke held his breath. He could smell the happiness burning from the blonde. Naruto leaned back and grabbed firm pale hands in his.

“Thank you Sasuke. _Really_. I will treasure it with my whole heart.” Naruto forgot to breathe (again) at the lovely smile that spread on the handsome pale face.

For the rest of the hour, they made small talk about what Naruto worked on in university and what Sasuke’s job entailed (which still didn’t make much sense). Then when it was time to say goodbye, the alpha walked him to his car. “Let me know you’re home please?”

“I will.” Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on the broad muscular chest (that he did not secretly swoon at) in a tight hug. He leaned back and gave him a shy smile before he let go. “Goodnight Sasuke.”

He watched Naruto drive off and walked back in. Tomato ran between his legs as he made his way back to the couch and he held her up.

“Did you see that? He really really loved it.”

He placed her down and held the dark pillow the omega had leaned on and took a deep whiff in a not creepy way. His mind went over tonight’s event. He didn’t just randomly find it. It took him forever to find the perfect bookmark and get it engraved. He was over the moon that Naruto cherished it. Holy fuck. He felt… he didn’t know how to describe it.

This was a good start to courting right?

_I’m home! Sweet dreams (*¯ ³¯*)♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Naruto meets someone and Sasuke meets some people :)


	6. The Uzumaki's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets the Uzumaki's <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot happening here but enjoy! <3

The holidays were fast approaching, and the temperature was dropping every day more and more. As November hit, the whole city transformed overnight into an area full of twinkling lights and soft powder snow. Christmas trees weren’t up yet but they were just around the corner.

Itachi stood in front of the pane of glass overlooking the streets below. The workday had just ended, and the majority of the staff had left. He’d already started making a mental list of the gifts he’d have to purchase. His youngest son was born this year and he owed it all to his mate. Deidara, the love of his life, had given him 2 perfect angels. Well, the older was starting to get a wild streak for a 3-year-old. He needed to give Deidara a gift that showed the utter devotion he had for his mate. Maybe mother would have some ideas, father always doted on her.

Sasuke tapped the door and drew Itachi’s attention, “Nii-san, you ready to go?”

Itachi wordlessly nodded and followed him out.

Tonight, they would be visiting their parents for dinner and deciding what they will be doing for Thanksgiving. Every couple of years their father took their mom for a romantic 2 weeks abroad. They would let them know ahead of time, so they could plan accordingly. If that wasn’t the case, they would decide who would host this year’s Thanksgiving.

Deidara was sitting with their infant, Riku, at the breakfast table when they made their way in. Itachi leaned over and gave him a kiss with a ‘my love’ and then kissed the baby’s head who gave him an adorable drooling smile in return. “Where’s Reo?”

“Your son is being a terror, so I sent him to bother your dad. Hey Sasu.”

“Hey Dei, hi baby brat.” Sasuke sat opposite to him after he poked Riku’s chubby cheek.

“Where’s mom?”

“She went to get her tablet. Your dad is taking her abroad.”

As if she was called, Mikoto walked in wearing a soft lavender cashmere sweater and cream lounge pants, carrying her tablet.

“You’re here!” She gave each of her sons a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Deidara. “Deidara is right! Your father won’t tell me where though. I’m so excited.”

“You look very giddy, mom.” Sasuke smirked at her joy.

She placed her hands on the table and gave them all a look, “I am! Now, what will you all be doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Since you guys won’t be here, I can ask my cousins if they’re doing something. You can come with us Sasu.”

“Sounds cool.” _Deidara’s family or a peaceful night at home? Home wins._

“It’s settled! Itachi, help me make dinner.” Mikoto led Itachi to the fridge and had him start cutting vegetables to make a stew, like a dutiful assistant.

Sasuke’s phone started ringing and he saw Naruto was calling.

_Oh shit oh shit._

He shot a quick glance around the table and noticed everyone was distracted so he made his way to his old room. After the dinner at his house, they’d been texting frequently which was saying something as they already had texted a good amount. But now sometimes he would get video messages and that always plastered a stupid smile on his face without fail.

He answered before it went to voicemail, “Hey.”

_“Hi! Did I catch you at a bad time? What are you doing?”_

“Not at all. I’m at my parents we were talking about Thanksgiving. You?” He took a seat on his old bed and got comfortable.

_“I’m at home, sooo bored. Gaara went out. Let’s video chat?”_

_Fuck yes!_

“Alright.” He gave a quick glance in the mirror before he accepted the incoming request. The beautiful omega’s face appeared on the screen with a wide white-toothed smile.

“There you are.”, wow his voice came out lower than he intended.

 _“Soooo what about thanksgiving?”_ Naruto was laying on his bed from what he could see, curled up in a hunter-green blanket.

“My dad surprised my mom with a trip abroad.”

He giggled, _“That’s so sweet! You’re right, your dad totally spoils your mom.”_

“You have no idea. Since they won’t be here, Deidara invited us to go with his family.”

_“How fun!”_

“Hell no. A night at home sounds better. The last time I saw his family was for his baby shower. Itachi and I hid the entire time.”

The omega let out a melodious laugh, _“You can’t be home alone!”_. Naruto bit his lip in thought before blurting _“Come to my parents.”_

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open, “What?”

_“Nevermind! You said you wanted to relax and well – uh – I told you my mom is a little crazy so – actually it wouldn’t be relaxing at all.”_

“I’ll go!” he cleared his throat “I’d love to.”

_“Really? You don’t have – “_

“Naruto really, I want to.”

The omega beamed, _“Now I have to tell my mom – oh wait. I’m going to have to give you the run down to get you ready to meet them!”_

“Breathe.”

The blonde took a breath, let it out, and gave a sheepish smile, _“Yes, sorry. I got too excited.”_

“You can prepare me on the way there, don’t worry.”

_“They’re going to be so – “_

A soft voice came from the entrance of his room, “Sasuke, honey?”

Sasuke glanced and saw his mom at the doorway with a curious face. “Hey mom.”

 _“Mom?!”_ Naruto gaped from the phone.

Mikoto strolled up to where Sasuke was sitting on the bed and peeked at the phone, “You’re Naruto!”

Naruto gasped in awe, _“You know about me?”_

“Yes, he’s spoken so much about you. He’s even shown me a picture. You’re very beautiful.” Mikoto let out a giggle when she saw the blush spreading on the blonde’s face.

_“Beautiful? You’re stunning! Sasuke looks just like you”_

“Are you calling me stunning?” Sasuke gave him a wicked grin.

_“No!”_

Mikoto snickered at them before letting out a sigh, “It’s unfortunate I can’t invite you over for Thanksgiving.”

_“You’re going on a surprise trip, that’s wayyy better. I invited Sasuke to come to my family’s.”_

“That’s a wonderful idea! What have you said Sasuke? Forget it, he will go.”

He rolled his onyx eyes, “I already said yes.”.

Mikoto pinched him for the eye roll and turned to Naruto, “I’d love to meet you when I get back from the trip. Please stop by for Christmas.”

_“I definitely will! Thank you for the invite.”_

Mikoto stood up and headed out but she paused when Sasuke spoke, “Everything ok, mom?”

“I was just going to tell you dinner is ready but take your time.”

 _“No no, it’s okay go eat Sas. I’ll text you!”_ Naruto gave him a sweet smile and Sasuke ended the call.

During dinner, Sasuke tried to concentrate. He did. But he felt nervous when he thought about meeting Naruto’s family but also absolute joy because Naruto invited him to his family’s home. Thankfully his mom didn’t really question his distraction, since she knew, and just sent him meaningful looks. His mom doted on Deidara, found him exciting and kindhearted, and adding Naruto to the mix would bring something different to the family. Naruto brought something out of people that compelled you to protect him and cherish him and –

Love him. Fuck, he wanted to love him.

Thanksgiving was a short few weeks away.

* * *

It was the day. The day where he will be meeting Naruto’s family. Holy fuck, he was going in blind. He fixed his outfit (again), a blood-red sweater with a midnight black collared shirt under and black form-fitting pants then put on his loafers. He wasn’t sure what Naruto would be wearing but he didn’t want to look snobby or underdressed.

He got into Naruto’s SUV and met his large grin with a small (not nervous) smile.

The omega leaned over with his face in his hand, “Are you nervous?”

“No way.” _Yes._

A small (soft) hand grabbed his, “Everything will be okay!”, and started the drive.

Sasuke took the opportunity to detail the omega’s face and bathe in his additive scent, “Are we going to your childhood home?”

“Yup!”

“You mentioned you were going to give me the rundown?”

Naruto gave him a cheeky look, “I don’t know. I think it would be fun to just throw you to the wolves.”

“Hm. I’ll remember that. You did promise my mom you’d stop by.”

“No!”, he pouted, “I was kidding.”

How Sasuke loved those pouty lips, “Sure.”

“Shut up.” The blonde let out a soft huff, “Okay so, my parents will be there, duh. My grandparents are Tsunade and Jiraiya. And –

“Tsunade? Why does that name sound – “

“She was the mayor a long time ago. No biggie.”

Sasuke froze and whirled his head to face him dead on, “Your grandma was the _mayor_?! You said they were party animals.”

“Yup and it still didn’t stop her from being one.” Naruto noticed the serious expression, “It’s really not that big of a deal, don’t worry! Gaara will be there and his parents, Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi owns the bookstore I work at. I don’t think my cousins will be there. Last I heard they were doing a Friendsgiving.”

That was a small relief. Very small. But a relief anyway.

“Don’t worry! My parents love my friends.”

That’s right, he was going as a friend. Friend. _Friend_. It’s okay this was just a step, but he still needed to make a good impression.

“I’m sure you and Gaara will get along too.” Gaara also fucking mattered. _A lot_. Gaara was his Itachi.

They pulled up to his family home. A decent-sized single-story home, all white and brick. It almost looked like a farmhouse. Sasuke had the urge to say he changed his mind and wanted to go home. But this was important. Very important.

“Ready?” Naruto gave him a soft shy smile and that was his undoing. He could fucking do this. He was an Uchiha. He imagined Madara hyping him up.  
The door swung open and a beautiful long-haired red-head grabbed Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. “My baby! I missed you so much.”

“Mom, we talk almost every day.”, but that didn’t stop him from returning the hug tightly.

“Not the same.” She let Naruto go and turned to Sasuke, considering him. “I’m Kushina!”

He answered with a polite smile, “Sasuke, nice to meet you.”

She led them through the door and the first thing Sasuke thought of when he noticed the inside was the number of photographs and books _everywhere_.

Minato gave Naruto another crushing hug and introduced himself to Sasuke. The brunette could see what Naruto meant about being twins. They looked so alike, it was kind of scary.

A couple near the dining room were in a deep discussion but waved in greeting.

“That’s Kakashi and Iruka, Gaara’s parents.”

The brunette felt a hard stare and turned to it. He saw a red-head with sea-foam eyes giving him… it wasn’t a glare, but it felt scarier like was being analyzed. He figured that was Gaara.

Naruto sat him down next to the redhead and introduced them.

“Naruto speaks very fondly of you.” Sasuke genuinely said after greeting each other.

“I’m sure. He likes to be dramatic.”

Naruto gave Gaara a smack in the arm, “Do not!”

Gaara watched Sasuke closely when he interacted with Naruto. The blonde had vented about everything. From their first meeting to him being invited over.

He’d asked around about Sasuke. It didn’t take long to hear stories of his one-night stands with how often people threw themselves at him. He had quite a reputation, but he never heard of any girlfriend or boyfriend. From what Gaara learned, he’d never dated anyone. Which intrigued him, because even though the oblivious blonde didn’t see it yet, Gaara had the hunch that Sasuke was courting him.

There was something about the way that the dark eyes remained glued to Naruto with such fondness. The omega showed him around the house, pointing at pictures and telling him the story behind each one. Gaara followed behind just watching. He even caught the brunette gazing at some of the pictures with a small smile. This was different from the stories he’d heard.

All of them spoke about an unemotional alpha who didn’t give a shit about anyone and the closest to a smile they’d ever seen was a smirk. Apparently, even the sex seemed to be unemotional and purely just a release. Gaara was good at reading people. It was one of the many reasons he was in law school.

A loud whoop came through the living room and Tsunade and Jiraiya waltzed in. Naruto beamed at them and ran to give them a hug. Tsunade placed kisses on his cheeks and smacked him when he made a comment about her being an old lady.

Gaara decided to take the opportunity to introduce Sasuke to them before Naruto could.

“This is Sasuke, Naruto’s date.” He smirked at the duo who gawked at him with surprised expressions.

“What?! He’s my friend.”

The red-head made a show of thinking deeply, “Ah yes, and how many friends have we invited for Thanksgiving?”

Jiraiya decided to join in on the fun and nodded wisely, “Gaara has a point brat. The number is zero.”

“He wasn’t going to do anything tonight!”

“Ah, yes that’s right.” Gaara kept a cheeky look while Sasuke stayed silent the entire time. Sasuke didn’t even know what to _say_.

“Come here brat 2.” Tsunade pulled Gaara for a bone-crushing hug as well. The women in the family seemed to have ridiculous strength

“Now, where’s my son?” Tsunade strolled to the kitchen searching for Minato. Jiraiya followed behind, carrying the food they brought for the dinner. At this point Kakashi and Iruka had finished their conversation and trailed behind him after officially introducing themselves to Sasuke.

Before they ate, there was a moment where Gaara and Sasuke were alone. Sasuke met his eyes, waiting for Gaara to speak.

“It’s very interesting to see how different you are with Naruto.”

“Of course, he’s special to me. But why do you say that?” He didn’t even realize it was _that_ different.

The red-head leaned on his fist and continued, “I asked around about you.”

Sasuke’s face paled but he remained quiet.

“I’ve heard stories about how you are.”

Fuck. Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks, “I know I have a shitty track record.” Now he was getting nervous.

“And yet I never heard about you dating anyone.”

Sasuke eyed Gaara in surprise at the amount of research done on him. “I’ve never dated.”

“Why is that?”

“I never thought I’d want to.”

“And yet with Naruto, you do.”

“Yes.” Sasuke gave him a determined look. “I really want to, and I’ll show him I mean it, even if it takes years.”

Sea-foam eyes analyzed Sasuke’s face, trying to pick up any signs of deceit, “Naruto hasn’t noticed yet, but I can tell a courting gift when I see one. Why Naruto?”

“I can’t fully put it into words. I just constantly feel so – lonely when he’s not around. I’ve never had that happen. I miss his voice or seeing him.”

“And if he never sees you as more than a friend?”

“It would fucking hurt, but I would accept it. I’ll cherish him, even as a friend.”

Gaara’s gaze never wavered. He just watched and watched.

“I believe you when you say he’s different. I _know_ he’s special. And it makes me happy that you would cherish him regardless.” Gaara paused for a second then continued, “I’m going to give you a tip. If by any chance you have a disagreement and he gets upset – let me be clear, this is _not_ for you to intentionally hurt him. But if it happens, because these things do happen. Don’t leave him alone. Give him space but show him that you will be there until he’s ready. Whether it’s to talk or argue. He’s very good at compartmentalizing and quickly can convince himself to shut down and pull away for good.”

Sasuke gave him a firm expression, “I understand.” This was something he needed to remember.

“Good. Looks like the food is ready.” Gaara left and Naruto took his spot next to Sasuke.

“Everything okay? I didn’t want to interrupt. He wasn’t mean, was he?”

The alpha shook his head, “Not at all. He’s very…kind in his own way.”

“He is! I’m so happy you guys get along. He likes you.”

That surprised Sasuke. He figured maybe he tolerated him, but not liked, “How do you know?”

“Because he rarely talks to people as long as he did with you. Come on.” Naruto pulled Sasuke to the table and joined everyone.

After all the guests filled their plates, Minato cheerfully asked Sasuke to tell them more about himself.

He tried to hide the sudden attention, “Uh – I don’t really know what to say.” He wasn’t nervous. Nope.

Tsunade narrowed her honey-colored eyes and pointed, “Are you an Uchiha?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Figured you’re an Uchiha. You all have distinct looks.”, Jiraiya motioned around his face with a grin.

“You’ve met my family?”

Tsunade raised her sake glass and took a big gulp, “Oh yes. I’ve met Madara and Izuna on a few occasions.”

“ _Really_?”

“Yes, Konoha isn’t as big of a city as people think. One thing I can say about old man Madara is that he can’t drink for shit.” Jiraiya let out a boisterous laugh at the memories, “I’ve seen him puke in the bathroom a couple of times.”

By then Sasuke had pulled out his phone and opened up the family group chat: _The Great Uchiha Family_ (name picked by Madara). He couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, “Give me a second. I have to embarrass him.”

Kushina giggled and turned to her son, “Have you met his family, Naru?”

“Not yet, but I promised to stop by for Christmas.”

** The Great Uchiha Family **   
_**Ducky** : Guess what I learned!!_

_**Ducky** : Dei stop fucking changing our names_

_**Da bomb** : hellll no never~ now spill (⊙_⊙)_

_**Curly** : I like my name ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ_

_**Tobi** : youre such a loser Shisui (￢_￢;)_

_**Curly** : at least my name isn’t lame as fuck like yours _

_**Cutie Patootie** : Focus everyone. What little brother?_

_**Cutie Patootie** : Seriously, Dei?! Why? Out of all names…why? _

_**Curly** : ok cutie calm down _

_**Boss Mom** : Honey tell us!_

_**Da bomb** : its because ur cute babe ;)_

_**Ducky** : I learned that Madara can’t hold his liquor_

_**OG Uchiha** : That is a completely false statement. _

_**OG Uchiha** : Also, what does OG stand for? _

_**Tobi** : our great_

_**Curly** : original gangster_

_**Cutie Patootie** : Old Geezer _

_**Chief F** : Where did you hear this son? _

_**Ducky** : Naruto’s grandma is Tsunade_

_**Tobi** : the old mayor?!?!?! _

_**Ducky** : Yep_

_**Chief F** : Wow._

_**Cutie Patootie** : Oh shit_

_**Da bomb** : wait u went to Naruto’s?!?! (°ロ°) !_

_**Ducky** : And his grandpa Jiraiya saw Madara throwing up a few times_

_**OG Uchiha** : That is a lie. All lies. All Uchiha men can drink exceptionally well. It’s in our blood._

_**Da bomb has changed OG Uchiha to Lightweight Madara** _

_**Tobi** : is no one going to comment that baby ducky met his crush’s family???_

_**Lightweight Madara** : No. Nothing else matters when your pride is being questioned. _

_**Boss Mom** : I met him through video chat!_

_**Boss Mom** : He’s gorgeous and…_

_**Da bomb** : duh, he’s a blonde ;)_

_**Ducky** : Mom no stop don’t_

_**Boss Mom** : I invited him to stop by on Christmas (^０^)ノ_

_**Tobi** : cancel all my plans, I’ll be there ( ~*-*)~_

_**Curly** : you didn’t have other plans stupid_

_**Cutie Patootie** : >:) interesting_

_**Ducky** : I’m muting you all again_

_**Tobi** : coward!! _

_**Chief F** : Son, are you still at Naruto’s?_

_**Ducky** : …_

_**Cutie Patootie** : That’s a yes. Wait isn’t it like 4am where you guys are at? _

_**Chief F** : Your mother wouldn’t let me sleep_

_**Curly** : ohhhmyyygodd _

And that was enough.

Naruto was looking at him with a curious expression and Sasuke decided to show him the chat. The omega leaned over and Sasuke took this opportunity to secretly smell him. He really was turning into a creep. Maybe he could put off Naruto meeting his whole family. Sapphire eyes widened as they took in the conversation he was reading, and his face was flushed red by the end from laughing.

“Ducky. I like it.”

Sasuke paled. Oh fuck, no no no what had he done, “Please don’t.”

“Too late Ducky!”

* * *

He liked Naruto’s family. He liked them a lot. They were welcoming, kind, and he received a total of 7 goodbye hugs by the time they got into Naruto’s SUV. It was late in the evening by the time they pulled up to Sasuke’s house. Throughout the entire ride, he couldn’t help but feel content that he was able to be somewhere so special to Naruto plus meet his family. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them meeting the Uchiha’s. The combination…

Naruto gazed at him with a soft smile, “Thank you for accepting my invite. I hope they weren’t too much.”

“Not at all. I should be thanking you. It was better than being home alone.”

The blonde glowed, “I’m so happy to hear that!”

“Please let me know you’re home safe.”

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, “Yessss, I will.”

Sasuke wanted to hug the blonde. Well actually he wanted to make out and do more, but a hug was good right now. Though, he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Should he ask?

In the end, he didn’t have to do anything because the omega leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug.

It felt different than the other he’d received that night. It was warner, gentler. It felt like something was slowly changing between them but Sasuke didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to push it and then have it all crash.

The hug lasted longer than he thought it would, and he enjoyed the shit out of it. The alpha was in no rush at all. Eventually, they drew back, and Naruto had a sheepish look. “Sorry, I got carried away.” Blue eyes shifted around nervously before making a decision. In a soft voice, Naruto asked, “Am I really your crush?”

Fucking Obito. He had hoped that Naruto hadn’t read that part. At this point, he wasn’t sure whether to run from embarrassment or take this as a sign, to be honest.

Determined, Sasuke placed his finger under the blonde’s chin and looked deeply into shimmering blue eyes, “Don’t apologize. And yes, you are.” Naruto’s eyes widened as he took in Sasuke’s deep murmur and smirk, “Now, make it home safe.”

It took a couple of moments for Naruto to snap out of his daze before he replied, “Yes, and I’ll text when I’m home. You worry too much about my safety!”

That was an understatement, but the blonde didn’t have to know that. He watched until his car was out of sight and made his way in.

Sasuke knew that at this point, it was no longer just a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Naruto meets the Uchiha's! <3


	7. The Uchiha's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meet's the Uchiha's <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love you all have given me has motivated me sooo much to just write and write. I feel like each chapter gets longer lol <3

Naruto got out of the shower and viewed himself in the large bedroom mirror. He detailed the caramel skin with a couple of worn scars on his chest (his back had more). The natural curves of his hips, his lean body. He wasn’t a muscular person. No six-pack or bulging muscles. His medium-length hair was damp from the shower and hanging loose past his shoulders. Naruto didn’t like to spend time in front of the mirror. He wasn’t confident or insecure, he was just _blank_. It’d been like this for years. He’d dress up, take care of his body and skin, but when he looked in the mirror there was…nothing.

Today Sasuke was picking him up to go to a coffee shop. It’d been a few days since Thanksgiving, and the blonde had been feeling strange. Sasuke freely admitting he had a crush on him was…odd. It was a constant battle of being guarded and having Sasuke throw bricks against his walls. It was difficult. So damn difficult to _believe_. A crush. Crushes were fleeting. Crushes were temporary.

Was he just a passing thing? As the blonde regarded his body, he thought of the countless bodies Sasuke had seen. All the people that he’d touched and let touch him. What if Sasuke really _did_ like him and wanted to be with him? Would he be able to overcome the knowledge of the alpha’s past? How long would it last before the alpha was attracted to someone else?

The omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to shove this all away to the darkest corners of his mind and that’s what he was good at. Compartmentalizing.

Today he had to work on an essay for one of his classes. His original plan was to go to the coffee shop he always went but when he’d mentioned it to the alpha, he asked if he could join. Sasuke would bring his own work to not distract the blonde too much. Sasuke wanted to do something simple with him. Naruto couldn’t wrap his brain around the fact that the alpha wanted to just _be_ in his presence.

Naruto gave a quick glance around the home, making sure that there wasn’t anything he was missing. Books? Computer? Charger? He was anxious. Kind of. He was biting his lip in nerves.

The knock on the door broke his train of thought. Sasuke was here. He swung open the door and Sasuke gave him a small crooked smile.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Seeing the way those dark eyes softened when they saw him took his breath away.

“Are you ready?”

“Yep!” Naruto grabbed his bag and the books he was going to need for the essay. When he looked up, Sasuke gave him a curious stare. “What?”

“I love being reminded how smart you are.” The alpha held a hand out, “I’ll help carry the books.”

The omega was about to protest, but then he saw the ‘no room for argument’ expression Sasuke had and handed the books over. Then the words hit him that he was _smart_. _Ugh, he needs to stop complimenting m_ e. He was getting too used to it.

The pair made their way to Sasuke’s luxury SUV and hopped in. The blonde had expected a fancy flashy sports car but at this point, he was learning that most of the things he expected about the alpha weren’t as it seemed.

The brunette turned to him and lightly asked, “Where are we going?”.

Naruto tried to not stare at his lips, “It’s near the university.”

Sasuke nodded and started the drive. After a few minutes, he noted that Naruto was quieter than usual. “Are you okay?”

 _Huh_? Naruto didn’t even realize he’d spaced out. Being in the car surrounded by the alpha’s scent made him feel…relaxed? He wasn’t sure what to name the feeling, but it brought him back to the ‘crush’ thing. “I am, why?”

“You seem out of it. Are you sure you want me there?”, he was frowning, and it made Naruto kind of sad that he was causing Sasuke to question something like that.

“I do.” Naruto gave him a soft smile, trying to show his honesty. It wasn’t about being around him.

Then Sasuke just went straight to being blunt, “Is it the crush thing?”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the direct, casual tone but Sasuke was always honest with him and he felt he should be the same. “Yeah. It is.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” The alpha tried to hide his growing worry under his mask of indifference. What if he asked Sasuke to back off?

“It’s not that. It’s just…” The omega paused for a second to gather his thoughts, “I don’t understand _why_.”

The alpha felt perplexed at Naruto’s response, “Why do I have a crush on you?”

“Yeah.” Blue eyes decided to move their attention to the snow-covered streets. Naruto felt he couldn’t handle hearing his response _and_ watching him.

“You’re… _incredible_. Gorgeous and so damn smart. Why wouldn’t I, Naruto?”

The omega continued to stare out of the window watching the busy sidewalks as they neared the university, “You’ve met lots of people like that.”

He wanted the blonde to look at him. To see his face and see how much Sasuke adored him. “Never. No one’s been like you. I _like you_.”

Sasuke was so sincere and straightforward. It terrified Naruto. There was no guessing or wondering how he felt. He could just _ask_ and Sasuke would answer.

The blonde gave a saddened smile with the last argument he could think of, “Maybe it’s temporary?”

“Naruto.” The tone of Sasuke’s voice, the pleading pain made Naruto’s head whirl to _really_ face him, “Don’t underestimate my feelings. I’ve never dated before and I’ve never crushed on anyone.” His hand tightened around the steering wheel, “You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings. Just _please_ don’t dismiss them.”

The omega grabbed Sasuke’s free hand and held it tightly, “You’re right, I’m sorry Sasuke.”

“Thank you.” The smile Sasuke gave him made warmth spread through his whole body. He loved seeing that small grateful smile on the attractive pale face.

They arrived at the charming coffee shop where the barista kept giving Sasuke flirty smiles before asking for his order. Not their order. Just Sasuke’s.

But the alpha nudged Naruto instead, “Order for us. I’ll get a black coffee.” The blonde’s nose wrinkled at the bitter drink and it made Sasuke smirk. The barista kept regarding Sasuke expectantly, but the alpha only had eyes for _him_ , and Naruto _noticed_. Sasuke was doing this on purpose. He wanted Naruto to order so the barista could see they were there _together_.

That simple gesture gave Naruto a type of security he didn’t expect, “We’ll get a black coffee and a vanilla latte.”

The barista was surprised but tried to hide it with a polite smile. Naruto was about to pull out his wallet pay when Sasuke handed him his card. For _Naruto_ to give to the girl. He was telling Naruto to take charge of the situation when the barista wanted the alpha to do it. She wanted the alpha’s attention, but his gaze never left Naruto.

They sat at a corner table and set up their stuff. The blonde’s mouth dropped when he saw Sasuke put on glasses. _Holy fuck_.

The same barista personally delivered their drinks and when she tried to hand the black coffee to Sasuke he held a hand out, “The latte first.” The brunette grabbed Naruto’s coffee, never taking his eyes off his, and pushed the latte over to the omega then quickly grabbed his.

Naruto placed his chin at the palm of his hand after taking a sip, “What work are you going to do?” Sasuke’s gesture made his body buzz.

“I’m going to go over the budget. Make sure everything is being allocated correctly.” He showed the blonde the stack of papers and his laptop screen where all these numbers and charts were displayed.

“That sounds so _boring_.”

Sasuke let out an amused huff, “What are _you_ doing?”

“I’m working on a full analysis on Paradise Lost with underlying themes and character profiles.” Naruto said it like he was teaching kids the alphabet.

“ _That_ sounds boring.”

Naruto let out a melodious laugh at the appalled expression on his face.

The pair worked in silence for a long time, yet there were so many glances shared. Naruto would be in the middle of typing and he’d look up to see Sasuke’s face wrinkled in concentration. He’d detail the dark eyes moving around the screen and pale fingers softly typing. The omega loved when their eyes met and Sasuke’s would twinkle with amusement then go back to work.

Naruto thought it would’ve been difficult to concentrate with Sasuke there, but it _wasn’t_. It felt so natural like they’d done this over and over. The words just came out of him effortlessly as he typed his essay because he was so relaxed and focused.

The day after the coffee shop, flowers started to arrive. Different bouquets of different colors and types. They were all _so_ beautiful and Naruto didn’t know all these types of flowers existed. He looked forward to seeing what bouquet would show up. One week when Sasuke had to go out of town he sent him a basket of items for every day he was gone and ordered the omega to take breaks from his university work. There were candles, a sun plushy(!!), a scented pillow spray, orange socks made from an omega brand, and an elegant royal blue personalized notebook.

Gaara would give him cheeky looks when he saw a huge grin on the blonde’s face and when Naruto would ask him what they were about he’d just chuckle and say, “No clue what you mean.”

Naruto made sure to send Sasuke pictures enjoying his gifts.

* * *

Tonight, Naruto would be meeting the Uchiha’s. He’d returned from having dinner with his parents and now he was getting ready. He put on his favorite jade crewneck sweater and pressed khakis, checking that his hair didn’t look too wild. Sasuke let him know he was outside and hopped in, making sure he brought the large bag he was using to carry gifts.

“Should I ask if you’re nervous?” Sasuke gave him a humorous smirk but he smelled so good and looked so handsome in his leather jacket that it took Naruto everything not to swoon.

“I can be honest, unlike someone, and say _hell yeah_.”

Sasuke scoffed and tucked a finger under the blonde’s chin making sure sapphire eyes looked into his, “They’re going to adore you. They might even replace me with you.” He took deep satisfaction in the way Naruto’s face broke into a giant smile. He wanted to kiss those plump lips so bad.

Before they knew it, they pulled up to Sasuke’s parent’s home and Naruto looked at it in astonishment. It was littered with holiday decorations, snow, and shimmering lights. The home wasn’t in some fancy neighborhood like Naruto thought. It was on the outskirts of Konoha and enormous, yet it looked more like a cottage instead of some typical mansion.

“Oh my god – is that a _lake_?”

“Yep, it’s a lakefront house. It was nice growing up here away from the center of the city.”

Naruto grabbed his hand again and squeezed it, “I can see why! Any awesome stories?”

Sasuke scoffed and pretended the hand-holding wasn’t driving him crazy, “So damn many. I’ll tell you some when I give you a tour.”

The blonde nodded in excitement, and continued looking out the window, “It’s so beautiful and peaceful.” He couldn’t get over it. He _loved_ nature.

“My parents wanted us to grow up surrounded by nature.” He drove through the gate and parked his SUV next to the cars.

“I thought your family owns many buildings?”

Sasuke strolled to Naruto’s side and helped him with his bag holding the gifts, “We do, half of the family likes living in luxury apartments and the other half prefers homes like these.”

At this point, Sasuke would build a whole damn house similar to this one if he could keep that look of wonder on Naruto’s face, “I _love_ it so much.”

They walked up the stone driveway to the dark wood and glass front door. Sasuke didn’t bother ringing the doorbell and swung it open. He was about to walk in when the sight that greeted them made him turn and slam it shut, “You know what. Never mind. We can come back another day.”

Naruto’s sweet laugh gave him back some of his will, “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

 _Oh, it was_. He swung the door open again, so Naruto could take in the full view. There was wrapping paper scattered everywhere but the worst part? Obito and Shisui were hanging near the entrance like they were waiting for them. They must’ve seen the gate open and were ready to pounce.

“Ducky!” Shisui was the first to come forward. “You must be Naruto! Wow you’re _cute_.”

Sasuke groaned and pushed his cousin away, “This is Shisui, the least annoying one and…that’s Obito running over. He’s the more annoying one.”

“Heyyy Ducky!” Obito tried to throw his arms around Sasuke but the alpha pushed him away too, so he moved his attention to the blonde, “Hi Naruto! You’re cuuuute.”

“I already said that stupid, you’re too late.”

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the living room down the entrance that was surrounded by huge windows with views of the tall trees and the lake. This was quickly becoming Naruto’s dream home. He was one view away from begging to move in.

Obito waved his hands frantically to draw their attention again, “ _Sasuke_ did you see what I got Shisui?!”

The alpha sighed as he took in his cousin’s excitement, “Do I _want_ to?”

“Obito said he got it as a joke, but I _love_ it. Look.” Shisui shuffled to the corner where his present pile was and waved a t-shirt around. “It has my face all over it. Isn’t it _great_?” Then he frowned sadly, “I wish he would’ve picked a better picture though.”

“You weren’t supposed to _like_ it dumbass.”

Shisui ran a hand through his thick dark curls, “I’m the face of the Uchiha family, _this_ was a compliment.” He addressed Naruto and Sasuke, “I got him a big mask to cover his ugly face. _That’s_ a joke.”

Sasuke eyed the shirt and a pillow he could see from far away with Itachi’s dumb face, “You guys really went all out with personalized gifts. It used to be personalized with the Uchiha crest. Now it’s all stupid faces.”

“Speaking of stupid faces, Itachi and everyone else is in the kitchen.”

Sasuke gently pulled Naruto along to the quartz kitchen island and breakfast table where they were.

“ _Naruto_!” Mikoto jumped up and tossed her arms around the blonde, completely ignoring Sasuke ( _wow_ ).

The blonde beamed at her excitement, ‘I’m so happy to meet you in person.”

A ridiculously dressed Deidara gave the other blonde a peck on the cheek, “It’s wonderful to see you again Naru! This is my mate, Itachi.” His nose was _red_ , and he had _antlers_.

The blonde’s mate stuck a firm hand out for Naruto to shake, “I’m really happy to finally meet you Naruto. My brother has been annoying us to death with how enamored he is.”

_Seriously Itachi?_

The curly-haired alpha leaned his arm on Itachi’s shoulder, “Yeah! He’ll be sitting there in his office or in the meeting room with this stupidass faraway look.”

Naruto’s eyes sparkled in amusement as he looked at Sasuke. He loved seeing this side of the brunette that was completely different from the person he saw during the flight.

“Moving on. That’s my dad Fugaku.” Fugaku gave the blonde a firm handshake and a serious frown that made Naruto squirm. The stare lasted a couple of seconds before a small smile spread on his stern face, “I like him.” Naruto wasn’t sure what the hell he did, but he’d take it. “Over there is Madara and his brother Izuna. Other family members are probably around somewhere.”

A babble drew his attention to the infant on a baby swing wearing a complete Santa outfit, “You must be baby boy!” Naruto tickled Riku’s stomach drawing a loud squeal and gummy smile. A toddler pulled for the omega’s attention, “I’m Reo! I’m wayyy cuter.” Naruto giggled and rubbed Reo’s back, “You’re right, you’re _very_ handsome.”

Mikoto placed a manicured hand on his bicep, “Can we get you something to eat or drink sweetheart?”

“I’m okay right now, thank you!”

Sasuke couldn’t help the happiness bursting in his chest. Naruto fit in so perfectly and he _knew_ his family would adore the shit out of him.

Itachi leaned forward seriously, “You know Naruto, we have to tell you stories about Sasuke.”

The alpha’s face paled, “ _No_.”

Naruto’s eyes shined with curiosity, “I want to know!”

Fugaku surprised them by being the first one to speak, “Sasuke was a crybaby when he was little. He had this dinosaur plushy that he carted everywhere, and he would lose it all the time. We had to buy a whole box of them and hide it in the attic so when he lost one, he would shut the hell up.”

“I didn’t know that!”

Itachi decided it was his turn, “I convinced him that if he didn’t make me snacks or bring me the remote when I wanted, I was going to die. He cried _so_ much.”

“You pretended to be dead!”

Next to Itachi, Shisui could barely contain his snickers, “He brought a snake he found and hid it in his room. Itachi fainted when he found it.”

Deidara cupped his alpha’s cheek, “That’s more embarrassing for Itachi than Sasuke though.” Itachi didn’t know who his mate was right now. He’d been betrayed.

The alpha’s mother squeezed Sasuke’s lightly burning cheeks, “He was so attached to Itachi. Slept in his room every night and demanded to go to school with him.”

“I miss those times.” Of course, Itachi would add that.

“I don’t.” He placed a light hand on the blonde’s upper back, “Naruto brought some gifts.”

Naruto shuffled through the bag and the blonde handed Deidara two gifts, “One’s for you and the other for Riku.”

The blonde mama ripped the wrapping paper for Riku’s gift and melted at the cream wool baby bear onesie. “Holy fuck this is adorable. Look babe, Riku’s going to be an actual cub.” He placed it down and opened his own gift, a gorgeous painting apron with a bunch of pockets. “Oh wow! You knew about Itachi’s gift, huh?” Naruto nodded with a sheepish grin.

Sasuke handed his older nephew his gift from Naruto and the toddler squealed in joy when he opened it to find a new exotic fish and tank decorations for his aquarium. “Thank you, Naru!”

Lastly, Mikoto opened Naruto’s gift and saw a midnight blue set of high-quality slippers, pajamas, and a satin robe. “Oh, Naruto this is wonderful! I’m totally wearing this tonight.” She gave him another tight hug. “You didn’t have to give us anything at all. You’re our guest.”

“It’s okay, I really wanted to.” Naruto’s kind nature made them all swoon and all Sasuke could think of was _told you_.

Eventually, Sasuke was _finally_ able to drag Naruto away from his annoying family. The blonde peeked into the rooms as they headed to Sasuke’s old bedroom and saw that most of the rooms were filled with huge glass windows that had a view of the outside. He still couldn’t get over it.

Sasuke’s room looked untouched with old pictures, notes on the walls, trophies, and soccer jerseys. Naruto wanted to peek through everything but Sasuke drew his attention.

“I wanted to give you your gift in private.” Sasuke passed him two separate boxes sitting on his old desk and the blonde opened the thin one first. It was a bright orange scarf with his initials stitched in the corner. He ran his fingers through the lush material, “It’s so soft and pretty.” He opened the square one and saw a polaroid camera. “You _remembered_?”

“That you love polaroid pictures? Of course, I did.” It might also be to his benefit because he was hoping the blonde would take pictures of _them_.

The omega pulled the gifts securely against his chest, “Thank you, I _love_ them.” He carefully placed his gifts back in the boxes and gently put them back down on the desk.

He picked up the large bag he’d been using for the gifts and shifted around nervously. “Open this one first.”

The alpha opened the box and smiled widely when he saw the telescope he’d told Naruto he wanted for his house. “You _remembered_ too. I can’t wait to use this.” He grinned in delight, but it faltered a bit when he saw the omega staring at the floor.

Naruto held a gift in his hand and looked extremely nervous. He was shifting and biting his lip in nerves with a frown on his face.

“Is that for me too?”

“It’s not big, I just… I hope it’s not lame.” He spoke in such a soft voice that Sasuke felt the need to comfort him.

“Nothing you give me could ever be lame.”

The blonde gave a determined nod to himself and handed Sasuke the last gift. He carefully opened it and saw a framed picture of the galaxy.

“It’s a – a – star map, like a screenshot of the sky, from the night at the library when we…became friends. I wanted to give it to you to say that um…I realized that you were courting me, and I just wanted to say that – I – I accept. I’ll go on a date with you. Or date you. I don’t really know how it works.”

Sasuke eventually snapped out of his bewildered look and gently cupped Naruto’s cheek, “Date me. If you want – I don’t want it to be just _one_ date. I’d like _to_ date.”

“Really?” It was said so softly and breathless, it almost made Sasuke lose his breath.

The alpha set the gift down and tenderly held Naruto’s face in his hands, “Absolutely. I’ve wanted to for a long while.”

The blonde’s eyes shimmered like stars and whispered, “I think this is when you kiss me.”

 _And boy did he_.

Sasuke didn’t waste a moment leaning down and placing his lips on the omega’s plump ones. He left it there for a few seconds and once he felt Naruto fully relax, he softly ran his tongue over peachy lips and into the omega’s mouth. Did he mention how incredible Naruto smelled? Yeah, tasting him was unbelievable.

Both of their scents unexpectedly released and crashed together like a pheromone bomb. Naruto wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke was ready to give the omega _anything_ he desired. If Naruto asked him to fuck him right now…

 _No no_. The blonde deserved their first time to be unique and special. It had to happen under different circumstances and not when his whole damn family was in the house.

But…maybe in the future when they’d already been together for a while, they could fuck here. That’d be kind of hot. It took Sasuke a lot of willpower, a lot, to not cup the omega’s ass. It’d been so fucking long, and the omega made him so horny. He’d been jerking off like a hormonal teenager for months at this point and he could smell the way the omega was reacting to his scent.

Naruto leaned back to look at him and Sasuke couldn’t help the arousal burning through him seeing his lips all glossy and swollen. Naruto leaned in again and the next kiss was more insistent and Sasuke let him take charge. Naruto could do _anything_ he wanted to him. They separated one last time and caught their breath. _Fuck_.

His room was about to stink with arousal if he didn’t reel it back. He took a few moments to breathe and make his erection go down. He didn’t even want to glance at Naruto’s flushed face or it’d never go down.

“Still want a tour?”

“Yes!”

And just because he could, Sasuke placed a kiss on his forehead then grabbed his hand. He was holding Naruto’s hand. Because he said _yes_ to dating _him_. “Let’s go.”

They went down a different hallway and Sasuke opened the door to the backyard. Well, it wasn’t even a backyard if you asked Naruto. It was all trees and grass then a sandy area and a small pier. He could slightly make out a garden on the other side. _Wow_.

Sasuke led him to an area with chairs and a large fire pit where you had a perfect view of the lake. He held Naruto close (because he _could_ ), letting the shared warmth spread over them.

“Obito and Shisui would spend the night on weekends and spend summers here. There are so many ridiculous memories.”

The sparks of the fire pit gave the omega’s face a magical glow and Sasuke just wanted to kiss him again and again, “Tell me some.”

“When we were younger, Madara convince us that we could control fire. We spent all summer using the fire pit trying to figure out a way to manipulate it. We set a chair on fire, got a couple of injuries, and burned clothes. It was bad but the scolding from mom was worse.”

Naruto chuckled as he leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

“Then Izuna one year convince us that we could walk on trees, so we spent a whole weekend trying to do it. We fell off and Shisui broke his arm. When Obito laughed at him he fell and broke some teeth. After that, they were forbidden from telling us stories.”

“They sound _amazing_.”

Sasuke huffed and wrapped Naruto tighter (because he _could_ ), “Hmm…we tried to do archery and it ended up with Itachi getting an arrow stuck in his ass. We laughed so hard that he made it his mission to get revenge on us.”

Naruto gasped and fought back a laugh, “Did he?”

“Oh yes. He tied me to a tree, and I got ants in my shorts. He cut Shisui’s hair when he fell asleep in a hammock and buried Obito in the sand until he got a sunburn.”

“He really knows how to hold a grudge.”

The alpha sighed, “He does.”

Naruto turned in his arms until their faces were close, “Your family is so entertaining. I love it.” Small fingers ran lightly over dark eyebrows down to his cheeks then lips.

The brunette mumbled as Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke’s lips, “They’re fun but so crazy. Now with Deidara joining the family we also have to worry about glitter bombs.”

The omega rested his head on the alpha’s chest, “Do you want to tell them we’re dating now?”

“I do but only if _you_ want to as well.”

Naruto nodded with a smile. There was something that _thrilled_ him seeing how happy Sasuke was and how he wanted _him_ to be around his family.

The alpha kissed him one more time then grasped his hand as they made their way inside.

The house was deadly silent, and _all_ eyes were on them as they stepped through the door. Sasuke was sure they were staring out the window the whole time.

“We’re dating.”

The Uchiha household erupted in cheers.

* * *

After many promises of visits, kisses, and hugs, Sasuke finally walked Naruto to his front door. Sasuke was fucking giddy. The blonde grabbed both hands in his and gave the alpha a heartwarming smile, “Thank you for taking me. I loved it so so much.”

“They all adored you.”

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and nodded against his chest, “I really felt it.” He leaned back,  
“Now it’s your turn to text _me_ when you’re home.”

Sasuke smirked, “Are you worried about my safety now?”

“Yep! You might get kidnapped.”

The alpha chuckled, “You’re so right. Don’t worry, I will.”

Sasuke waited until the blonde closed the door and then made his way back to the SUV. He couldn’t wait to tell Tomato how the night went. She was going to freak (probably not but he could pretend). He felt his body thrumming with adrenaline as his mind started to figure out what they should do.  
He made sure to text Naruto that he made it home and then looked at Tomato who was giving him a curious look.

“Tomato guess what!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all make me so happy and make me want to add more and more T_T <3  
> (No joke, I constantly am either writing or thinking about it lol) 
> 
> Guess what's next? ^_^


	8. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming the New Year <3
> 
> [There is a mention of panic attacks in this chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through a depressive episode sucks but you all have motivated me to try and push forward. I didn't go over this chapter too much, so there might be more mistakes and might not be as good but I wanted to give you all something. xx

_** Uchi Gang Gang ** _

_**Da bomb**_ : It’s new years eve bitchessss (＾▽＾)

 _ **Curly**_ : Oh shit, its your time to shine (✯◡✯)

 _ **Tobi**_ : do u have ur stuff?

 _ **Da bomb**_ : Fuck yea

 _ **Cutie**_ : Is Naru coming Ducky?

 _ **Ducky**_ : Can we please drop the name

 _ **Tobi**_ : nope!

 _ **Cutie**_ : I guess it’s better than cutie patootie

 _ **Da bomb**_ : ;)

 _ **Ducky**_ : Yeah he’s coming and he’s bringing his brother and a friend

 _ **Curly**_ : Is he cute? (¬‿¬ )

 _ **Ducky**_ : He’s way over your league

 _ **Tobi**_ : what about mine? (⌒‿⌒)

 _ **Ducky**_ : You’re not even in the same plane of existence

 _ **Tobi**_ : wow

 _ **Ducky**_ : Are you guys wearing matching outfits again?

 _ **Cutie**_ : Unfortunately

 _ **Da bomb**_ : wtf we look amazing (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

 _ **Curly**_ : should we add Naru to the group chat

 _ **Ducky**_ : NO

 _ **Tobi**_ : do itt

 _ **Ducky**_ : You don’t even have his number

 _ **Da bomb**_ : But I do ;)

 _ **Ducky**_ : Again, NO

 _ **Da bomb**_ : ok ok not yet

 _ **Curly**_ : What time do we have to be there?

 _ **Tobi**_ : ur not invited

Sasuke put the phone down and finished cleaning the house. He liked having it spotless before the start of the new year. He’d been doing it since he was little with his mom, and the habit stuck to him.

Naruto had mentioned that he’d promised his friend Haku they would spend New Year’s Eve together, but it was before they started dating so Sasuke invited him too.

_Holy shit. They were dating._

They hadn’t seen each other since that night, though they did video chat. Would this count as a date? New years _would_ be a nice date. Maybe it did? He reflected on everything that’d happened these past few months while he scrubbed the dishes.

Before he met Naruto, he thought he had everything he wanted, and he was convinced he didn’t want a relationship. They seemed like so much work. All the one-night stands he didn’t give a shit about. The rut’s he spent with Karin and others when she’d suggested adding another girl since he wouldn’t knot anyone to help with his frustration.

He’d done his fair share of things. But he was concerned. _Really fucking concerned_. How long would it take for Naruto to find out? What if Karin or someone else decides to go into details? Tell Naruto everything. How the hell would he explain to Naruto that it didn’t mean anything? He couldn’t use the I’m an alpha excuse. That’s who he used to be. Someone showed interest and he was bored? Fuck someone. He was pissed off or annoyed? Fuck someone.

Sasuke was sexually frustrated. He was used to fucking often. Yet he learned once he met Naruto that he wasn’t satisfied by anyone else. All he had now was his hand and a fleshlight. He wondered about Naruto’s previous partners and it stung to think he had any. He was so fucking hypocritical, but he would get this wave of possessiveness.

He needed to calm his thoughts about this before he lost his mind.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling in thought. Tonight, he’d see Sasuke in person since they started dating. He eyed the fabric of his canopy and wondered where things would go from here on out.

There were only two endings to this. They stay together for life or they break up. There was no third or fourth option. That’s how it was in relationships and it was fucking scary. Naruto wondered if he got too swept up in everything. If it was too soon.

He was set aside that night by Deidara, who told him about how they’d never met anyone Sasuke liked because he never did. Deidara told him that maybe because Sasuke grew up so loved and spoiled by his family that he didn’t feel like he was missing anything else. Naruto could see how that Deidara thought of that possibility.

But there was something Naruto needed to work on. That he needed to accept. He would have to tell Sasuke one day about his past. The incident that changed everything. He’d have to tell him about Neji and his minimal sexual experience. How could he compare to Sasuke’s? He wished he wasn’t hung up on it, but he _was_. He wasn’t ashamed of his body. He was okay with touching himself. It was letting someone else do it. After Neji thought that the best way to ground him from a panic attack was to get him to have sex. He knew that what Neji did was fucked up. That sex was supposed to be different. But he and Sasuke were two extremes. Him with barely any and Sasuke with so fucking much.

Sasuke was an alpha. They tended to have more sex than single omegas and he probably had needs. Relationships were more than sex. But he knew it was a topic that would one day be addressed. It had to be. Would he be able to touch Sasuke and not think about others? Fuck, he hated how good his imagination was.

He took a peek at the time and decided he needed to start getting ready to head over to Sasuke’s parent’s home.

* * *

Naruto, Gaara, and Haku pulled into the Uchiha’s driveway and the latter stared in wonder at the home.

The blonde grinned as he pointed to the lake, “It’s it so awesome?”

“It’s fantastic!”

Gaara nodded when he saw the scenery, “For real.”

They marched up to the entrance and rang the doorbell. Shisui pulled the door open with a big shit-eating grin.

“Naru!” The curly-haired alpha was wearing a festive hat and a matching sweater that would look ridiculous on most people, but Naruto thought he looked _cool_. He was quickly learning Shisui had a very interesting style.

Shisui led them into the family room where everyone was gathered, talking and drinking champagne.

Sasuke strolled over quickly when he noticed Naruto and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Why didn’t you message me? I would’ve gotten you.”

The blonde huffed in amusement, “From the driveway? There’s literally no danger.”

“You could’ve slipped.”

“There’s no snow on the driveway and – “

“Let me have this.” Sasuke definitely did not pout.

“Yes, next time I will let you know.” He rolled his eyes but pecked the pale man’s cheek.

Sasuke introduced himself officially to Haku and welcomed them. He motioned for them to sit on the couches and went to get them drinks.

Naruto gave the Uchiha family a large grin as his guests greeted them, “This is Haku, and that’s Gaara, my brother.”

Shisui leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair, not flexing, as he spoke, “Please to meet you both, I’m Shisui. The handsome face of the Uchiha family. Over there is the ugly-ass Obito. He doesn’t matter. We forget he exists.”

“Shut the hell up Shisui.” Itachi pushed the curly-haired man to the side holding a hyper Riku on his chest, “I’m Itachi, Sasuke’s brother and this is my son, Riku.”

“Hello! What a gorgeous baby boy.” Haku chirped in greeting with a peaceful smile as he swooned over the baby.

“My mate Deidara is over there with our other son, Reo.” Deidara cheekily waved while fussing over Reo’s outfit and his hair as the boy had a perfect scowl on his face.

“Hiiii Riku.” Naruto pressed on the baby’s cheeks and cackled when the baby let out a squeal of laughter. Riku threw himself to Naruto’s arms, startling him, and pressed a chubby hand on the tan cheek. The omega kissed the hand and turned to Itachi, “Where are your parents?”

“They’re outside somewhere.”

Sasuke handed them their drinks as he gazed at Naruto holding Riku against his chest. His nephew was babbling, and the blonde was listening intently like he actually knew what the hell he was saying.

Obito leaned forward with a flirty smile and spoke to Haku, “So how do you know Naru?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time and work at the bookstore together.” He smoothed down his pale green shirt, slightly nervous at having the alpha smile at him.

“You’re gonna scare him dumbass. You look fucking creepy.” Shisui drawled from the lounge chair next to Obito.

For the next few hours, they mingled and got to know each other. Surprisingly Gaara got along well with Shisui, though their personalities were the complete opposite. Haku eventually warmed up to Obito once he stopped looking creepy and got to know the playful Uchiha. They gave the new guests a tour around the house, as they were equally as mesmerized as Naruto.

As it got closer to midnight, and the Uchiha parents joined them outside, Naruto turned to Sasuke in question.

“So how do we celebrate the countdown?”

“Deidara plans a fireworks extravaganza for us, so at midnight we go closer to the lake. Don’t tell him I said this but it’s pretty badass.”

“That’s so fucking cool!”

And it was. The pop of colors in the sky filled the blue eyes in awe. Sasuke thought fireworks were okay but seeing the way the blonde reacted made him appreciate them now. The countdown hit and at midnight Naruto boldly kissed Sasuke with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke returned to the brunette’s home after the celebration finished. Gaara had decided to take Haku home and Naruto made the decision to spend the night. He hadn’t _planned_ on spending the night but after the fireworks and the celebration, he found himself wanting to spend more time with Sasuke. They were snuggled on the couch watching videos of the celebration’s around the world with Tomato in Naruto’s lap enjoying the treatment.

Sasuke’s phone chimed on the TV screen and it opened to the message thread.

This could not be happening.

There was a new year’s message from Karin.

A message with a video of a very nude Karin and another girl with the words ‘join us’.

The thread with the old messages that showed their sexual relationship.

Sasuke scrambled to find his phone.

Naruto sat frozen as he watched the video play for a few seconds and it was a cold reality for him. That he’d been with a lot of people. He recognized the redhead as the girl he saw on the alpha’s lap. He was a fast reader and the TV had shown most of the messages between the pair.

And suddenly he didn’t want to be there anymore. He needed to leave and go home. Where he was safe in his room. He realized Sasuke had been talking to him, but he just felt so detached.

He stood up and Sasuke looked at him with a startled expression and he was talking but Naruto couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. It sounded like he was underwater.

But he didn’t have his car. He couldn’t call a driving service.

Not when he was leaving his body and he wasn’t home but small rooms were safe.

He vaguely saw the blanket he liked, and he grabbed it then wrapped himself around it.

_Small rooms. Closet. Bathroom._

His body went on autopilot. It would know where to go. He could just disappear for a bit.

Sasuke paced back and forth, ready to fucking explode at Karin. But it was his fault. He never told her anything because they didn’t talk casually. All the messages on that thread were sexual and with locations to meet. He hadn’t deleted the messages. They were pushed so far back into his phone. And he forgot. Because he’d been distracted by other things.

They’d been dating for a week.

A fucking week.

Was this his punishment for being an asshole to others in the past?

He tried to calm himself down, knowing that at this moment he needed to soothe Naruto when he was ready. There wasn’t anything he could do right now. He had to wait, and he hated waiting.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, but it was dark. And he felt warm. He saw light peeking from the bottom of a door and he sat up to feel around for the door handle. His vision was gently lit by the dimmed hallway light. Across the door, he saw Sasuke look up alarmed.

“Naruto.”

It took his brain a bit to reboot. To remind him what happened.

He was at Sasuke’s house.

And he was in a…closet?

Because he saw –

The messages.

“Are you hungry?”

Naruto could see the worry in those dark eyes and he shook his head, his throat felt so dry.

“Water?”

The blonde nodded, not up for talking just yet.

Sasuke handed him a cold glass of water and he sipped it down. He stood up from where he was sitting and sat back down on the couch, still in a daze. The TV was off, and he couldn’t see what time it was. His body felt exhausted. So fucking exhausted.

Sasuke was looking at him full of concern, “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Naruto looked away and drew Tomato’s attention. He started petting her again, making sure to keep his gaze away from Sasuke’s.

“Don’t be. I know you’ve been with…a lot of…” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Apparently, it was also threesomes and…maybe more.

“But you didn’t deserve to see that. I blocked her. I deleted the whole thread. “

Naruto felt…drained and sad. But he couldn’t explain to Sasuke exactly _why_. Because there were layers to this. “I know it’s something I have to accept.”

“You don’t – “

“Please Sasuke, my brain is fuzzy.”

The alpha nodded, “You’re right. You’re exhausted. Do you want me to take you home? I don’t know if you’d want to stay.

“I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

He protested, “No, I’ll sleep there you can take the bed.”

“I don’t want to.” Naruto wasn’t sure if being around the alpha’s scent would make it better or worse.

Sasuke couldn’t lie. That fucking stung.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the guest room a few doors down from his bedroom. It had a big bed and had big pillows and a thick duvet. It was great and Naruto was ready to drown in it.

He wrapped his body with the blanket from the couch and then under the duvet. It wasn’t his nesting stuff, but it was a good substitute.

Tomato curled up next to Naruto and made no move to leave.

Sasuke watched the scene silently and tried to think of something that might help soothe the blonde. “Do you want hot chocolate?”

Naruto perked up a bit and nodded.

“Got it.”

He quickly worked on it while he looked around, trying to think of something else. Pillow. There was a pillow that Naruto favored. He plucked it from the couch and held it while he carried the chocolate.

The omega was murmuring to Tomato and scratching her head. He was thankful that even if _he_ couldn’t do anything right now, she could. He set the things down and stood still waiting if he needed anything else.

He was about to leave when Naruto held out his hand, “I’m not mad at you. I promise. It’s just…something I have to work on.”

“We. _We’ll_ work on it. I’ll do anything I can.”

Naruto nodded and gave him a small smile. Very small. But it was _there_.

“Can I – kiss you goodnight?”

Naruto paused for a second before agreeing. Sasuke leaned over and kissed every part of the omega’s face. His forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally his lips. Not too long to make him uncomfortable but long enough that it wasn’t just a quick peck.

Sasuke walked out of the room with a defeated sigh. The night had gone so great and his past just came and shit on it.

* * *

In the morning Naruto was feeling a little better. He needed to work on accepting Sasuke’s past and he couldn’t dismiss all of Sasuke’s efforts. He really had been trying to show him how much he wanted them to be together. He exited the room after refreshing himself and saw Sasuke in the kitchen, making breakfast and drinking coffee.

The alpha noticed him and smiled softly, not sure what would be the best way to go about this.

“Good morning.” Naruto walked forward and gave him an easy smile. When he leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek the alpha wrapped him in a tight hug and deepened the kiss. He made sure to convey his adoration as much as he could.

“Morning.”

The omega grabbed utensils to help serve their food, “What did you want to do today?”

Sasuke felt relieved. _This was good…right?_ “I want us to create a nest room here.”

Naruto’s thoughts screeched to a halt, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I want you to have a nest room here.” He placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, “A room that’s yours for when you need space or to feel safe.”

“Really?” _Holy fuck he did not expect this._

Sasuke nodded, “I don’t really know what is needed, but I looked it up and it said soft things.”

Naruto continued to gape in surprise, “Yeah…”

The alpha gave him a chaste kiss then returned to the food, “Then we’ll go shopping.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” He handed Naruto a plate of food, “Now eat.”

After breakfast, they got into Sasuke’s SUV and headed to the shops. Naruto was still in _disbelief_ that Sasuke wanted to do this for him, but he was also _astonished_ that Sasuke wanted to do this for him.

They entered a shop and Naruto took his time running fingers through all the plush blankets his eyes landed on. He found it adorable that Sasuke wanted to keep holding his hand the entire time and kept close. “How many should I get?”

“How many you need to make it perfect.”

At the end of the trip, Naruto had picked out 5 different blankets and 8 pillows. He could’ve bought more but he wanted to start with those. When they got home, Tomato was waiting for them in excitement and followed behind as they walked to get their purchases in the nest room.

“Now they just need to be covered in your scent.” Naruto turned his sparkling eyes to Sasuke and he was taken aback by the omega’s gorgeousness.

“We’ll nap on there.”

Naruto crawled into the bed and held the blanket open, “I’m sleepy from all that walking.”

Sasuke crawled in after him and hugged him against his chest. He smelled so damn good. He fought to keep his boner down at being so close to the omega.

Naruto felt the growing hardness against his ass and felt a flush spreading through his body. Sasuke was attractive, extremely so, and his scent was so damn alluring. He turned to face Sasuke and in a moment of boldness asked if he could scent him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde with wide eyes, “ _Yes_. I just don’t want to scare you with…” He vaguely gestured to his groin area.

“It’s okay.” Naruto snuggled forward and placed his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed the alpha’s scent deeply and felt a rush of pheromones spread through him.

Sasuke shivered and placed his hand on the hip of the omega.

“You smell so good, Sas.” Naruto ran his nose around Sasuke’s neck and the alpha’s dick strained in his pants.

“You do too.” His raspy voice spread through Naruto’s body and his skin broke into goosebumps.

The omega gave into temptation and ran his tongue over the scent gland and Sasuke moaned at the bluntness. He leaned back and pressed his mouth against the alpha’s and he didn’t waste any time in running his tongue through his lips.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Sasuke painfully pulled back. He wanted him so _bad_ , but it was too soon, and he knew it. Naruto was gasping for breath and after pressing one more kiss on the omega’s pink lips, he held him close.

“Time to nap.”

Naruto laughed, “Okay, nap. Come on Tomato.” Once she got on the bed, they cuddled up and fell into a comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep fighting for you all and continue working on the other chapters <3 xx I cherish every single one of you.


	9. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm you know how it's rated E and I had that one tag? Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little gift I wanted to give for Christmas (if you celebrate it, if not it's a holiday gift!). It turned triple the original size but I'm excited. <3

Naruto passed through the building entrance eyeing the signs while he held a bag with food. He’d decided to surprise Sasuke for lunch and made sure Sasuke would be _at_ work (thanks Deidara) but he was kind of lost on how to get there. He looked at the building directory trying to figure out what floor to go on. Deidara had given him a keycard for an executive elevator, which sounded fancy as fuck, and said it would get him to the floor quicker. Except Deidara never told him what floor and where the damn elevator was.

Eventually, he figured it out and was met with his next obstacle. Telling the receptionist that he was here to see Sasuke without coming off as a stalking creep. He went to the front desk and saw a pretty long-haired blonde with an impeccable pantsuit and ‘natural’ make up. She looked equal parts intimidating and nice, which was a weird combination.

She greeted him with a smile, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Sasuke.”

She nodded and typed on her computer pulling up Sasuke’s schedule, “I…don’t see anything about an appointment. Is he expecting you?”

“No, we – uh – just started dating.” Was it okay if he told people? He probably should’ve asked. Fuck. Maybe Sasuke didn’t want his personal life being talked about at work.

“I’m sorry, we’ve had admirers come in before trying to see him so we can’t let anyone in without an appointment.” She gave him an apologetic smile. He was surprised that she was actually sweet and not stuck-up and rude.

He pursed his lips in thought, “Oh! You can ask Shisui or Itachi if they’re here, they know me. I wanted to surprise him.”

The receptionist nodded and picked up the office phone, dialing Itachi’s cellphone, “Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Naruto.”

She spoke to Itachi and once he gave her the okay, she grabbed his attention, “You’re set. He told me to go ahead and add you to the visitor list so you can come whenever.”

Naruto beamed at the blonde, “Thank you! What’s your name?”

“I’m Ino! It’s nice to meet you.” Ino gave him a small wave and got back to work.

He walked through the corridor and saw various employees giving him curious looks. It made him wonder what the hell he was thinking doing this. He looked at each door and eventually found the one he was looking for. He gave a quick knock and entered when he was permitted.

Sasuke glanced up from his computer and froze, “ _Naruto_?”

"Hi.” The blonde gave him a sheepish grin, “I wanted to bring you lunch.”

“Come here.” Sasuke waved him over and as soon as he got close gave him a welcome kiss. “This is a great surprise.” He smirked, “How did you get here?”

“I asked Deidara for help. The receptionist didn’t let me through at first.” The omega set the food bag on a table near Sasuke’s desk and started opening it.

“Why didn’t you have her call me?”

“Because it was a _surprise_. It’s okay, she called Itachi.” He scooped up the food on some plates he brought with him, “Apparently you’ve had admirers come looking for you.”

The alpha let out an irritated sigh, “Unfortunately.”

“Ino’s really friendly though. I’m surprised.”

“Ino’s been here a long time and Shisui hired her. He’s good at picking employees that are polite and efficient.”

Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke his plate, “Now eat.”

Sasuke’s mouth watered as he took the delicious plate full of food, “Come here.” He made room, “Sit on my lap.”

“What?” Naruto blushed.

The alpha shrugged, “I like having you and your scent near me.”

“Okay, but no getting handsy!”

“Fine.”

Naruto made himself comfortable in Sasuke’s lap as they ate lunch together. It was awkward at first in the blonde’s opinion, as he’d never done anything like this, but he quickly got used to it.

“How were your classes?”

“Long and tedious.” Naruto pouted, “I have assignments due next week. You sure you don’t want to trade?”

The alpha pointed to the computer screen, “Be my guest.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he tried to take in the charts and the number’s he was seeing on the screen, “This looks like a headache, never mind.”

Sasuke let out a chuckle, “It is.”

The alpha noticed Naruto was shifting nervously, “Did you want to tell me something?”

The omega’s eyes wandered around the room as he got ready to speak his mind, “I was wondering if we could go on a trip to Kumo. If you want! We don’t have to – I just thought it would be nice.”

Sasuke didn’t expect those words to come out of the blonde’s mouth but definitely liked the idea, “Let’s go. When?”

“I don’t know your schedule.”

“We can go this weekend, I’ll finish my work early.”

Naruto beamed, “Okay!” “I have class until 6 Friday.”

"I’ll pick you up and we can head out then.”

The omega shifted nervously again and Sasuke was starting to feel amused at the gesture, “Are we… going to stay the whole weekend?”

“Do you want to?”

Naruto tried to look as chill as possible, “Yeah.”

“Then we will. What is there to do? I’ve never been there.”

"Really? It’s so cool! We can go to the mountains and the temple. There’s historic buildings too.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “You’ve thought this through.” He felt happy that the blonde suggested something like this out of his own accord. He was going to be with Naruto for a whole weekend in another city with no potential (hopefully) interruptions. Fuck yes.

“Shut up.” Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned, “I’m excited.”

“Me too.” Sasuke smiled.

When Naruto left the office, Ino pulled him to the side and thanked him for being the reason Sasuke wasn’t as insufferable as he used to be. Naruto was surprised that even his employees had noticed the change but was even happier to have someone treat him so nicely when it came to Sasuke. No glares or rude remarks like from others. He didn’t feel any bad intent from Ino and could see that she didn’t see Sasuke in any other way but as her boss. Shisui _did_ do a good job.

* * *

It was Friday and Naruto walked out of the university building in a hurry. His excitement was bursting in his chest in anticipation. He spotted Sasuke parked nearby, leaning against the car door. Naruto heard some of his classmates that were walking nearby comment on the alpha’s good looks. Instead of feeling jealous, he felt a wave of satisfaction. _That’s my boyfriend_. When Sasuke spotted him and _only him_ , his satisfaction turned to giddiness.

“Hi.” Naruto grinned and kissed the alpha’s cheek. Sasuke didn’t let him pull away, turning his cheek and kissing him on the lips.

“I missed you.”

“Me too.” Naruto hugged tightly him for a couple seconds, breathing in the alpha’s scent before it hit him that they were _leaving on a trip_ , “Sas, we gotta go! We’re going on a trip.”

“You’re right.” The alpha kissed the crown of the omega’s head and opened the door for the blonde, “Hurry up.”

Naruto chuckled as he got in the car jumping with excitement. Sasuke had grabbed his travel bag before picking him up, so they were ready to hit the road. Kumogakure was a few hours away, but they barely noticed the distance as they spoke during the drive. They caught up on all the things they’d done during the week and Naruto asked Sasuke about his work. Sasuke enjoyed how genuinely interested Naruto was into what the firm did. The moment they entered the city, Naruto started pointing to all the things he saw in childish delight. Sasuke had to admit that the mountains and the city did look breath-taking. He could see why Naruto was so excited to visit and picked this place as their first trip as a couple. They made their way to the hotel check-in and set their things down in their room.

Naruto gasped when he saw the hotel room Sasuke had booked for them, “This is so too fancy.”

Sasuke frowned in surprise, “You don’t like it?”

The omega shook his head, “I do. It’s _incredible_.” He eyed the large bed with some expensive ass looking dark sheets. The stunning view and the huge dark marble bathroom. How could he not like it?!

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Naruto wasn’t going to fight it. He knew that Sasuke would tell him that it was worth every penny and blah blah blah. He could already hear the discussion. Instead he started unpacking their stuff and looked through the room service menu.

After they ordered room service and ate dinner, they changed into pajamas and cuddled in the bed. Naruto was having the time of his life already He was cocooned around the alpha’s warmth, muscular arm around his waist as the other massaged his scalp.

“You’re going to make me knock out fast.” Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke smirked in amusement, “We’re supposed to go to sleep.”

Naruto agreed and placed his head on the alpha’s chest, “I’m really happy with you.”

Sasuke froze and held his breath, “Really?”

Naruto looked up and met his intense stare, “Yeah. We’ve been dating for a little while and you’ve been so good to me. Even before, as friends, you’ve been good to me.”

The alpha bit his cheek. How could Sasuke tell Naruto he’d started falling in love with him before the omega even agreed to date and when he did, it turned into a nosedive? “And I want to keep going for however long you’d let me.”

"You spoil me too much.” Naruto blushed and broke the stare. He was used to being cherished by his family. Doted upon as an only child and an omega. But he wasn’t used to being pampered by another _guy_. A _boyfriend_. It felt weird but every time it happened, he felt so _loved_.

“Naru,” He cupped his cheek and gave him a serious look, “I loved every moment we spent together as friends, but this…I _really_ love this. I want you to know…I’m not good with words. Being with you…this is the first time I’ve ever felt this way.” _Smooth_.

“Shisui’s been joking around saying that you’re mega falling in love with me.” Naruto gave him a soft laugh, but it slowly faded when he realized Sasuke was still staring at him intently. 

“I am. I _really_ fucking am.” Well there went the whole ‘how do I tell him’ thing. He didn’t know what Naruto would say to this. It kind of slipped out and fuck. Maybe Naruto would think it was too fast? In the Uchiha timeline it wasn’t because once they knew how they felt, that was it. It was a sure thing. It was always so extreme, and he had to be an Uchiha. The moment he started falling he couldn’t stop, and he was positive that the only person who could end this relationship was Naruto. Naruto had the power because he didn’t want this to end. He’d never been this happy and peaceful.

“Well that’s good,” Naruto gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Because I am too.” As if he didn’t hold Sasuke’s beating heart in the palm of his hand.

 _“What_?”

Naruto gave him an innocent look, “Hm?” 

The alpha couldn’t recognize the low whisper leaving his mouth, “What did you just say?”

He shrugged playfully and Sasuke pouted, (yes, he admitted he pouted).

Naruto laughed, “I said – “He gripped Sasuke’s chin and made sure their eyes met steadily, “I’m mega falling in love with you too.”

He wished Tomato could text.

* * *

The rays of sunlight filtered through the hotel window, making Naruto grumble. He hated waking up early. He snuggled more into the heavy blanket and cracked a blue eye open when he remembered that he was in Kumo _with Sasuke_. Said alpha was currently breathing heavily and holding him tight. Naruto didn’t want to interrupt his slumber, but they were on a trip and he wanted them to explore. The omega decided to wake Sasuke up in the nicest way possible and peppered kisses all over the handsome pale face. Eventually the brunette woke up and gave Naruto enough room to slip out and run to the bathroom.

It took Sasuke a couple seconds for his brain to load, but he quickly took in his surroundings. Today was the first day of them exploring and Naruto wanted them to go to the historic buildings in the city.

The pair climbed into Sasuke’s SUV and parked in the downtown area, where they could get down and walk around the rest of the time. There were many shops along the way and Naruto took his time peeking into each one, curious as to what they had. The whole time, Sasuke held his hand tightly, staying close by. The blonde picked a couple of souvenirs through the stores that they could give to their families, while Sasuke just agreed to everything.

The alpha was a dutiful boyfriend and held all of Naruto’s shopping bags with no issues. It was surprising how selfless the omega was. Most of the bags contained gifts for others, not himself. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he loved or hated that, because he wanted the blonde to feel pampered. He supposed that was his duty now.

They visited a couple museums, Naruto excitedly giggling and pointing to everything he found fascinating. The brunette loved seeing the excitement that burst through him. It made even the tamest exhibits feel so fun.

He was used to being stared at, but during the trip he started to notice that he wasn’t the only one. Naruto was being _eaten_ up. He saw others checking the omega out and he felt a thrill of satisfaction that they all could see that they were together but also felt irritated that others dared to look at Naruto.

They made a stop to the hotel to drop off the purchases and changed into warmer clothes. As the sun started going down the breeze started to pick up and the air was chilly. In the town center of Kumo, there was a large antique fountain with fire torches surrounding the square. Sasuke snapped a couple of pictures of Naruto when he wasn’t looking and changed his wallpaper from the generic one the phone came with to one of Naruto. Fuck, he was a sap. But he didn’t regret it, the picture was cute.

The blonde cackled as they walked around and Sasuke never realized how okay he would be with PDA until he caught himself trying to deepen kisses that they would share. He didn’t even do this as a teenager. His family would have a riot if they could see this now.

They had dinner at a quaint café, hidden in the mountains with a stunning view of the night sky. The food was delicious and Sasuke only had to (almost) fight one person when he went to the bathroom and saw another patron trying to hit on Naruto. One. That was a success in his book. If it were up to him, he’d make everyone go blind.

No wonder Itachi was fucking weird when it came to Deidara.

His phone started buzzing incessantly and he pulled it out in annoyance. It was the group chat. _Both of them._

** Uchi Gang Gang **

**_Da bomb_** : how’s the trip going?＼(＾▽＾)／

 ** _Curly_** : what?? who??

 ** _Da bomb_** : Naru and Sasu

 ** _Tobi_** : wtf I didn’t get an invite (╥_╥)

 ** _Da bomb_** : why the fuck would you?

 ** _Tobi_** : I like trips???

 ** _Curly_** : wow for the first time I agree with ugly ass, I wanted to go too ( ; ω ; )

** The Great Uchiha Family **

**_Lightweight Madara_** : Sasuke, I have heard that you are visiting the city of Kumo. I would like for you to bring me cigars located on that one row from that one store I like on that one street. – Madara Uchiha

 ** _Curly_** : how the fuck is he supposed to know where that is?

 ** _Chief F_** : Sasuke has never been to Kumo.

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : Sasuke, ask Naruto, he may know. – Madara Uchiha

 ** _Tobi_** : how!? he barely knows you

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : This is such a disappointment. Does no one listen to my stories? – Madara Uchiha

 ** _Cutie Patootie_** : Oh, great he’s back to signing each text

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : What text? – Madara Uchiha

_Cutie Patootie has changed Cutie Patootie to Evil Genius_

_Tobi has changed Evil Genius to Evil Dumbass_

**_Evil Dumbass_** : You’re the biggest idiot in this family Obito

 ** _Lightweight_** : Sasuke, I will be expecting my cigars. – Madara Uchiha

 ** _Tobi_** : again, how?????

Sasuke showed Naruto the messages, because he always found great joy in the embarrassing things his family said. He saw a twinkle in the blonde’s eye and raised an eyebrow.

“Should we send them a picture of me giving you a kiss? They’d _freak_.”

“That is fucking genius.” But he had a _better_ plan. When Naruto leaned over to kiss his cheek he turned at the last minute and pecked his lips, capturing the perfect photo. Naruto squawked in surprise then laughed.

"And…sent.” He smirked at the blonde, “Now I’m going to mute it.”

* * *

By the time they reached the hotel, it was well into the night. As they changed into comfortable clothes, Sasuke couldn’t help but eye the caramel skin of Naruto’s legs. He was wearing shorts. Pajama _shorts_. Sasuke had never been turned on by a pair of legs but damn Naruto’s skin made him want to lick them.

Naruto saw Sasuke staring at his legs and looked down, wondering if there was something on them. He was about to ask Sasuke what was wrong but then he realized that Sasuke was _checking_ _out_ his legs. Naruto grinned to himself and walked closer to where Sasuke was sitting, pretending to be oblivious. He felt a rush of power at the way Sasuke was eyeing him, following every movement of his hands over his legs. Sasuke looked like he wanted to devour him.

“Do you like them?” Naruto asked with an amused expression. Sasuke must have been really out of it because it took him a couple seconds for the words to register.

He nodded dumbly, “They look really…soft.”

Naruto handed Sasuke the lotion, “Wanna help?”

 _Yes_.

Sasuke smeared some warm lotion on his hands and ran them through the caramel thighs. They were just as silky as he imagined. He was getting turned on over a pair of legs. It was ridiculous. He wanted to kiss every inch of that caramel skin. With all the willpower he could gather, he finished and put the lotion back. His lounge pants weren’t helping hide his erection but neither commented on it. At this point, Naruto was used to his erections. He couldn’t help that being near the blonde made him constantly aroused. They’d been dating for a while but had yet to do anything sexual. He was letting the blonde set the pace, but fuck was he getting ridiculously horny.

“You’re really distracted.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, “Sorry.”

Naruto snickered, “It’s okay, come on. Let’s go to the big couch and watch TV.”

Naruto had no clue on what was playing on the TV. All he felt was Sasuke’s body heat wrapping him like a cocoon and strong arms wrapped around his waist again. He was getting used to the fact that Sasuke was _his_. It had taken a little while but Sasuke had been patient. Really patient and hadn’t started anything sexual with him. It was starting to make Naruto wonder if Sasuke didn’t find him sexually attractive or he was just letting him set the pace. He might not have as much experience as him, but he wanted to be touched by the alpha. He wanted to know how it felt like and he was feeling bold tonight.

He pressed against the alpha’s body and Sasuke cupped a plump ass cheek before he could stop himself and paused. Naruto leaned back and looked at him. 

“What is it?” 

Sasuke pulled his hand back and placed it on the blonde’s hip, “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” 

“The wrong idea?” He raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been wondering all this time -“, Naruto sat up and looked at him “- why you seemed to not initiate anything.” 

He frowned, “I just - want to show you that this isn’t meaningless.” 

Naruto sat on his lap and gave him an unreadable look, “So then...” The blonde leaned in to whisper in his ear, “you _are_ attracted to me?” 

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, “ _Fuck_ yes.” 

Naruto got up from the couch and pursed his lips, “I don’t know... you don’t seem very attracted right now.” The blonde placed a hand on his hip.

A shiver was spreading through the alpha’s back. Was he...

“Are you - _fuck_ \- Naru, you don’t even know.” 

“Know what?” Naruto questioned as he slowly took off his long sleeve pajama shirt.

“The amount of times that I – “ He could smell Naruto’s scent starting to flood the room.

“That you...?” 

His mouth was going dry at the possibilities, at the innuendo. Does the omega really want to know? Sasuke stood up and ran a hand through his damp brunette hair. 

“That I’ve jacked off to you.” Sasuke’s hungry eyes followed the revealed skin after Naruto took off his shirt. He was standing there shirtless, sapphire eyes glowing ‘innocently’, like he wasn’t about to make the alpha’s dick burst. 

“Hmm.” He nodded and folded his pajama shirt slowly and reached to place it on the coffee table, “Is it a lot of times?” 

What the fuck was going on. _Is this a wet dream?_ God knows how many of those he’s had. 

His dick was stirring to life and he was about to see how many times -

“Fuck yes. A shit ton.” 

“So then...” he slowly started playing with the hem of his pajama shorts “you _are_ attracted to me?” 

Naruto gave him a teasing look and it was making Sasuke turn predatory. The alpha stalked towards him slowly. He didn’t have to answer, at this point there was a very noticeable tent in his lounge pants. 

He reached the omega, and Naruto softly rubbed his erection, making it flinch. The touch sent a shockwave down Sasuke’s body. He felt like he just got electrocuted.

“I don’t believe you,” Naruto pursed her lips playfully and tugged on the hard dick, “You should show me.” And then he gave Sasuke that same wicked grin. 

The alpha’s breath caught and suddenly he was flooded with lust. 

“Oh, I’m going to show you.” He growled into his mouth and picked him up, wrapping caramel legs around him. He cupped his perky ass and sucked the tan neck.

Naruto let out a laugh as he was whisked away and dropped on the plush dark sheets. Sasuke quickly trapped the blonde in his arms and thrust his hips. It earned him a delicious groan that flooded his body with possessiveness. 

Sasuke peppered kisses on every part of his body and spread caramel legs. He wanted to make Naruto feel adored and worshipped. Naruto froze the first time he pressed a kiss on the first scar and Sasuke leaned back to meet his eyes, “I love you. _All_ of you.” He kissed each one he saw and made his way down to taste his slick. One long slow swipe and Naruto moaned. It fueled Sasuke for more. He wanted those noises. He wanted everything. He didn’t want to just fuck, he wanted to show him this wasn’t the same as all those other meaningless fucks.

Sasuke felt passion. Erotic passion. Every moan, every gasp, every touch. It wasn’t how he imagined. He wasn’t how he imagined. Imagination couldn’t compare to this. 

Naruto didn’t hesitate in responding to every touch he loved. The alpha felt like he could eat his ass for hours. He moved to the front and didn’t tease. He straight deep-throated him and Naruto gasped in surprise then groaned in pleasure. The omega was so fucking vocal and Sasuke felt his alpha preen. After a while Naruto pulled him by his hair and made Sasuke kiss him again.

Naruto pushed him back, “I want to touch you.”

“ _Do it_.”

It was hot and dirty and everything Naruto could’ve wanted. He ran his tongue on the alpha’s scent gland and felt a rush at the deep groan it pulled from Sasuke. He sucked and bit the alpha’s neck and rutted against him.

Sasuke grabbed his hands and held them tightly, “I want to do things with you I’ve never wanted.”

The omega frowned in confusion as he panted in pleasure, “Like what?” He was sure that Sasuke had done pretty much _everything_ at this point.

Dark eyes captured him, “I’m worried this is too forward…”

“I want to know.”

He leaned into Naruto’s neck, brushing his lips over his ear, “I want to knot you. I want you to have my – “

He didn’t get to finish because Naruto pushed him back again with wide eyes, “You’ve never…?”

“ _Fuck_ _no_.”

“But with me, you want to?”

“There’s a lot of fucking first I want to do with you.”

“Tell me more alpha.” Naruto wasn’t shy, it was almost like the final wall had fallen between them. There was no more hesitation. The omega grabbed his hand and placed it between his legs, so the alpha could feel the slick dripping out of him. He sucked on the omega’s peachy nipples as he slipped fingers inside. It was so perfect and so ready as Naruto urged him to go in.

He slowly slid in and felt the omega’s inside suffocate him, “ _Shit_ – I – _fuck_ – I want to devour you on every surface of my house.” Sasuke went into a frenzy as he was inside his omega.

Naruto painfully scratched his back and it urged him further. He was surprised at first that Sasuke had never done anything in his home, but then he remembered from the first time he visited, that he only let his family (and him!!) there.

“I want to fuck you at my parent’s home. With the views you love so much. Make love to you over and over.”

The blonde moaned in his ear and sucked on the alpha’s scent gland. Sapphire eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Fuck you in my office, drown it with our scent.” His voice was low and husky as he pounded into Naruto, “My omega – I love you – so much.” He thrusted frantically, “I’m gonna fill you with my cum.”

“Do it.” It dawned on him that this was his alpha, _fully_ his. He was about to see a side of Sasuke that he didn’t think he could ever share with anyone.

“Sas – “

He grunted with a hazy mind full of raw pleasure, “Hm?”

“I’m on suppressants, knot me.”

“ _Fuck_!” He held the omega tight, “You want my knot?”

Naruto bit his neck, his shoulder, scratched his back, and Sasuke fucking loved it. He’d never had _this_. This _intimacy_. He was his. Only _his_. “Yesss alpha.”

He panted into his ear as he thrust wildly. Their skins were slick with sweat. He squeezed his ass, fuck he loved Naruto ass. It was so plump and perfect and he loved watching it jiggle. Is this what it was like to have sex with someone you love? 

Naruto was testing his limits. He’d _never_ had to starve off his orgasm this hard. He was desperately trying not to cum fast. The blonde kissed him deeply and grabbed the brunette hair making the alpha groan. His thrusts were starting to lose rhythm and he felt –

“Fuck, oh god, fuck. Sas - I’m - oh fuck” 

“Come for me love. On my knot.” His voice was feral and the moment he felt his orgasm, his eyes rolled back. He stopped deeply in the and cursed as his orgasm was whipped out of him. He pumped and pumped, and it was so much. It’d been so long, and he was filling the omega to the brim.

He looked at him as he gathered his breath but didn’t pull away an inch. He couldn’t. He held him close and pressed kisses on his heated skin. They’d be tied together for a bit and he didn’t want any space between them anyway.

“I _guess_ you might be attracted to me.” Naruto gave him a tired grin and Sasuke chuckled deeply. The omega was going to be the death of him. His heart swelled with affection.

“I wanted to do it before – “

At Naruto’s pause he nudged him with his nose, “Hm? Before what?”

Naruto couldn’t shift nervously as they were tied together but he could feel the omega’s heart beating a little quicker, “My heat is starting soon, and I want to…you know.”

Sasuke’s onyx eyes widened, “You want to share your heat with me?” He searched Naruto’s beautiful face, making sure this is what the omega wanted. Even on suppressants he heard heats could be intense for omegas. He had no experience with heats.

“Yes.”

He nodded in determination, “I don’t really know anything about it, you’ll have to teach me.”

“Okay!”

* * *

Sasuke watched the curve of Naruto’s back in the dim morning light. The blackout curtains were drawn, only letting a bit of light peek through. He saw the scars he’d always wondered about, but never had the courage to ask about. He kissed each vertebra as he worked his way down to the swell of Naruto’s ass, then back up. He lightly ran his lips shoulder to shoulder and saw the way his tan skin broke into goosebumps.

The omega slowly stirred awake with a sleepy whimper, “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?” He was slightly concerned he got too rough when he went into a frenzy with Naruto. It had been months since the last time he’d had sex and now it was also with the guy he loved? Yeah, he might have gotten carried away.

“I’m sore and tired.” Naruto grumbled into his pillow and cuddled further into it.

“What do you want to do today before we leave?”

“I want to nap a little more.”

Sasuke let out a low laugh, “Okay, I’m going to shower and give you some time.”

As Sasuke showered, Naruto slowly felt his brain wake up. Last night they’d had sex. The whole weekend ended up being full of surprises. They spoke about their feelings for each other. They had sex. He felt _confident_ in their relationship. Everything was so new and unusual. He thought it would’ve been harder to have sex but once he knew exactly how Sasuke felt, and the whole following day, he felt so at ease that it was a step he really wanted to make. He knew he could’ve stopped it if he wanted. Sasuke would’ve pulled away the minute he said to stop, but he didn’t want to. The thoughts of others faded away quickly because he kept thinking of the bigger picture. He’d met the alpha’s family, gone to his work, he’d given him a nest room. Every step of the way he made his intentions and feelings clear and Naruto felt ready to be vulnerable like that. This morning he thought he would’ve regretted it or felt different, but he felt peaceful. Well…tired and sore…but peaceful. Maybe slightly grumpy because he wanted to keep sleeping but they were on a trip and didn’t want to waste the day.

When the alpha got out of the shower, Naruto took the opportunity to take his turn. The hot water slowly started to wake him up and by the time he left, he was wide awake. Sasuke was sitting on the bed reading on his tablet and the sight warmed him.

“I feel better.” The blonde saw the scattered marks on his body and knew Sasuke’s was probably the same. He could see a couple of marks on Sasuke’s neck and he felt a thrill looking at them.

Sasuke met his eyes with a smirk, “Good. Come here.”

The omega stood between his legs and pale hands ran up this back to cup the back of his neck. He kissed Naruto, making sure not to linger too long or they’d end up getting dirty all over again. He wanted to. So fucking bad. Last night didn’t quench his hunger for his omega but today they were going to the mountains for a small hike to a temple before heading back. They packed up everything and checked out of the hotel before going to a café for breakfast.

As Sasuke sipped his coffee and Naruto ate, he paused and asked the alpha how the group chats were going. He figured his phone was full after the picture.

“I haven’t checked.” He pulled up the muted group chats and saw, “There’s _104_ messages.”

Naruto cackled and leaned over, leaning his head on Sasuke’s shoulder as he went through the messages. Most were of Tobi and Shisui talking shit to Itachi.

 ** _Tobi_** : do u ever wonder if Itachi is human? (・_・;)

 ** _Curly_** : I had my doubts but then I saw him faintヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

 ** _Da bomb_** : he’s daddy ;)

 ** _Tobi_** : duh we know he’s a dad -____-

 ** _Curly_** : … I don’t think that’s…

A few were from Madara trying to get his attention for his cigars that he had no damn clue what he was talking about.

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : Sasuke, do not forget my cigars. – Madara Uchiha

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : Sasuke, Izuna said he would like for you to bring him his favorite vintage whiskey from that one shop. – Madara Uchiha

“What’s Madara talking about?” Naruto snickered.

“I never know. None of us do. He needs to be put away.”

They finished their breakfast and headed to the temple, where they enjoyed the serene koi pond’s and had tea. As Naruto took pictures of the fish, Sasuke told him more stories from childhood (he was so adorable) and high school (he was a fucking asshole). It was everything Naruto had imagined and so so much more. The whole weekend was absolutely incredible, and he hoped to make more of these memories with his alpha. Naruto wished he could tell Tomato all about it. He loved how good of a listener she was and how cuddly she got. He had a feeling she might prefer him over Sasuke, but she didn’t want to break his heart and Naruto understood. It had to remain a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter T___T <3


	10. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm there's some heat sex, another meddling hoe, and a small heart to heart between Naruto & Gaara about their past in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the few chapters I didn't have prewritten so I kept stressing over it T_T. I hope it's not tooo bad. I'm still getting the hang on writing smut hehe. 
> 
> Most of the future chapters are prewritten for the most part so uploads should be back to normal! 
> 
> Love you all <3 <3
> 
> [Kidnapping mentioned in this chapter]

Sasuke’s shoes crunched the gravel as he strolled through Naruto’s university. Naruto brought him lunch often and he wanted to reciprocate today. The blonde had been stressed with his studies and not eating as well as he should. Sasuke felt it was his duty to take care of his boyfriend and if force-feeding him was what he needed to do, then so be it.

He met the omega sitting on a table in the English wing and took a seat next to him.

The blonde gave him a dazzling smile and pecked his lips, “Hi.”

“Hi love.”

“What did you bring me? Gimme.” Naruto opened the bags he held and beamed at the ramen containers. “Is it my favorite?”

“It is.” It was so endearing how excited he got over the smallest things.

“You’re the _best_!”

After they were done eating Sasuke brought up the question that’d been in his mind since Naruto told him he wanted to share his heat with him. He’d browsed the internet for information but besides the basics, it seemed each omega had different things they liked. That left him with the only option of asking what he wanted.

“What’s the plan for the heat? I – don’t really know how it works.”

Sapphire eyes widened slightly, “ _Oh_. Yeah. I would have to be at your house for a few days. Your scent really soothes me.” He gave him a sheepish smile and Sasuke felt a rush at those words. His inner alpha _loved_ hearing that. 

Sasuke’s mind went straight to the gutter at the amount of sex they would surely be having. How their scents will mix and drive each other wild. For _days_.

Naruto frowned as a thought hit him, “Will you be able to take a few days off?” He didn’t want to take time away from his work if Sasuke had important things to do. It was true that his family owned the company, but he still didn’t want Sasuke to get behind.

“Of course.”

He nodded and pursed his lips in contemplation, “I have to stay hydrated and have sugar. Probably uh – change the sheets often.” Naruto’s face burned at the details, “You look excited.”

Sasuke leaned in and ran his fingers through the loose blonde locks, “I get to be wrapped up with you and get to have you on _every_ surface of my home. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Naruto held him close and pressed his nose on the alpha’s scent gland, “Shhh. Stop. You’re going to kick start it.” The smell was so thick and so _Sasuke_.

Sasuke felt his dick lengthened at the low murmur escaping the plump lips. Naruto smelled the sharp spike of arousal building from the alpha and groaned, “You smell so incredible Sas.”

Giggles shattered their private bubble and they drew apart when they noticed some girls eyeing the brunette with flirty eyes. A pang of jealousy hit Naruto but Sasuke soothed it over quickly when he grabbed his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. Naruto adored how much Sasuke made sure to always shower him with affection in his own subtle way when others were around.

He felt that after they shared his heat together, things with the alpha would take a different turn but he wasn’t sure exactly _how_.

* * *

Naruto felt his heat approaching rapidly. His body was starting to feel hot and unbearable. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to _not_ be on suppressants and experience a full heat. He was starting to feel restless as he finished packing his duffel bag for the next few days. He didn’t pack too many pieces of clothes, as he would be wetting them ( _ew_ ) constantly. He sent Gaara a message letting him know he was heading out and would see him when he got back.

He pulled up to Sasuke’s front door and noticed he still wasn’t home. He pulled out the key Sasuke had given him a few weeks ago and walked straight to the bedroom. Tomato was following him like a baby duck as he set his things down. He took the liberty to shower and put on Sasuke’s clothes, making sure he was drowning in his scent. As every second passed, he was starting to feel more and more sore. He decided to take a nap on the alpha’s bed hoping it diminished some of the urges for now.

The moment Sasuke walked in he was hit by a wall of his omega’s scent. _Holy fuck_. He felt his mouth water and his body quickly respond. A warm feeling was starting to pool in his lower stomach and he felt his arms break out in goosebumps. He strolled to the source of the scent, his bedroom.

Fuck, his omega was curled up in his sheets with a thin layer of sweat and he could _smell_ the slick sliding down between his cheeks. Sasuke ripped off his clothes and threw them in a random corner. He took a moment to take in Naruto’s flushed skin and crawled into the bed waking Naruto up with his movements.

His gorgeous sapphire eyes were glazed, “It’s so _hot_ S’ke.”

The brunette ran his fingers down the sweaty tan back, feeling the heat radiating from him, “I’ll take care of you baby.”

Naruto nodded and whimpered as his wet clothes were softly peeled off. His skin felt feverish and so _sensitive_. The brunette gripped the curvy sides and took a deep breath at Naruto’s scent gland.

“Fuck you smell _incredible_.” Sasuke sometimes couldn’t believe that he was able to touch him like this. After making sure to not push things too fast for so long, he was able to hear the omega’s moans and touch him in every way imaginable. He claimed the omega’s lips and Naruto’s tongue slid along his.

“I need you now.”

The alpha indulged in spreading the omega’s heated legs and ran his tongue over the slick trickling out of the tempting hole. He’d never rimmed any previous fuck (hell no) but there was no way to describe the sweet taste of the omega’s slick. He stretched his entrance, not that he really needed it, with his tongue drawing gasps from the blonde. “ _Oh_ – yesss - _hnng_.”

He sat up and spread the caramel legs wider. He placed the tip of his cock on the rim of the entrance before slowly sliding in. He’d never been with an omega in heat and heat was no fucking joke. It was like an _inferno_ inside. So hot and fucking _tight_ and so _wet_. More slick trickled down the sides and fuck the _sounds_ –

“Please you feel _so big_ Sas.” Naruto let out a breathy whine, his body writhing.

Sasuke answered with a thrust and when the omega let out a low sob, he went wild. His alpha was calling to soothe his omega. To _claim_ him. Naruto gripped his biceps, spread his legs wider and started meeting his thrusts. Naruto’s voice was raspy and breathy with each _more_ and _faster_ coming out of his mouth. His nails were scraping Sasuke’s back, “I can feel you throbbing _alpha_ _please_ I need your knot.”

_Fuck yes yes yes yes yes_

“Come on my dick, baby.” Sasuke lifted one of the blonde’s smooth legs and angled his thrusts. Naruto’s sapphire eyes were glazed over and so fucking _erotic_ –

Naruto cried in pleasure, “ _Oh_ – _goood_ ” Sasuke claimed his lips again, swallowing every moan and sloppily sliding their tongues together.

Sasuke felt his knot quickly form as all sense of reason evaporated. His whole family could be banging on the front door and he wouldn’t give a fuck. He’d never been so lost in pleasure, his goal only in making Naruto cum and tying him. Filling him with so much cum and fill him with his children and –

“Fuckfuckfuck – “

“Sas – ugh – I’m about to – I’m soooo close –“

Sasuke heard his voice rumble, “ _Come_ for your alpha.”

Naruto’s body tensed as his body was wracked with his intense orgasm. Sasuke felt the stream of cum shooting between them and paused in his thrusts to gather his bearings. It was a fucking miracle at that point that he hadn’t cum yet, but he wanted to last as long as possible. This was their first heat together and he wanted to relish in each moment and sensation.

Naruto could finally _breathe_ (a little bit but still).

“Welcome home.”

“Hmm, I loved this greeting.” He smirked at the satiated look. The blonde’s face was flushed and his neck covered in marks.

“Shut up. You haven’t come yet.” Naruto hid his face in his chest with embarrassment but Sasuke could imagine the adorable pout.

“Don’t be embarrassed love. I’m about to explore every inch and make you fall apart.” He sucked on the blonde’s hardened nipples and felt a rush at the look of satisfaction on Naruto’s face.

Sasuke whispered against his chest, “Tell me what you need love.”

“I want you to not hold back.”

Sasuke paused as he watched Naruto shift and got on all fours. He thought over what Naruto was saying. It was true, the way they fucked was different than anyone else. But Naruto wanted it in _every_ way. Hard, fast, dirty, gentle. He wanted _everything_. Shit. Naruto met his eyes and gave him a hard stare.

“Fuck Naru, you’re going to make me cum talking like that.” He saw a mischievous smirk spread through Naruto’s flushed face.

Sasuke slid back in and heard the squelching sound Naruto’s slick made. He fucking loved that sound. The blonde’s bubble butt was spread in front of him and he couldn’t fight the temptation to smack an ass cheek, then the other when he saw the jiggle. He caressed his sides before gripping the curvy hips.

He bottomed out and paused, clenching his jaw. He was trying to gather his breath, but Naruto was feeling impatient and arch his back in such an erotic way –

“ _Wait_ Naru. Fuck. You’re so fucking _perfect_.”

Naruto felt his inner omega preen at those words. He loved making his alpha feel so good. The omega decided to take matters into his own hands if Sasuke kept pausing. He shifted to make Sasuke’s cock hit him exactly where he wanted it and bit his lips. Onyx eyes were hypnotized at the sight of Naruto’s hole taking him effortlessly. The perky ass red from where he smacked and gripped it. He set a brutal pace, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Sasuke felt like he was going to bust any second now, his knot forming quickly and his inner alpha raging to get him pregnant. He pressed a hand on his back and jerked his hips as he felt his orgasm wash over him. His knot was in so deep and Naruto was crying from pleasure and he could feel the walls squeezing him. He paused as deep as he could get and released his load. His ears were ringing, and he could feel Naruto’s body shake from his release, but his mind was so _hazy_ , the groans coming out of the omega felt so distant.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

“It’s my birthday bitches!” Obito yelled and held up a glass of red wine in celebration.

“Okay first of all,” Itachi held up a finger, “it’s my _son’s_ birthday. Your birthday was a while back and we’re now combining your birthday and Izuna’s with his.”

The family was celebrating Riku’s first birthday at Itachi and Deidara’s home. Reo was running around with cake smashed on his face, a gift from the birthday boy himself. Riku was in a sugar coma, sleeping peacefully on Deidara’s shoulder.

“Even on your birthday, you’re a loser.” Shisui cackled as he pointed at Obito.

“Fuck off Shi! I’m _special_.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he smacked Shisui in the back of his curly-haired head, “Let him have his moment.”

“Okokokok.” Shisui grinned, “Sorry Obi. It’s your day too.”

Deidara leaned closer and poked Sasuke’s cheek, “Sooooo how’s Naruto?”

“He’s been really busy with university and work.”

“Aww I miss him.”

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, “Me too Dei.” He checked his phone for the 5th time that night but had yet to receive a text from the omega. He was feeling restless. Like something was going on but he couldn’t figure out what. He’d been around Naruto when he was piled up with work and studies. This felt different. He noticed that lately the omega looked more…down. More distracted. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and it worried him. It couldn’t be between them, they hadn’t argued or had anyone mess with their relationship. He wanted to ask Naruto about it, but it felt like he was too closed off. Too tired. He wondered if Naruto was getting enough rest. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping well. He hadn’t spent the night in a few days.

Yet, Sasuke couldn’t talk to anyone about it tonight. They were celebrating and most were drunk out of their minds. He didn’t want to bring down the mood.

He checked his phone again and saw the time. Naruto should be out of work unless he stayed late. He decided to wait a little while longer before he would send another message or call.

* * *

Naruto pulled books from the shelves and adjusted them to their rightful place. It was almost closing time and he was looking forward to leaving. It’d been a long day between working on his essays and working at the store. He was invited to the Uchiha’s to celebrate Riku’s birthday, but he wasn’t sure if he had the energy for it.

After closing, he grabbed his jacket and waved Kakashi goodbye. He was deep in thought, walking along the lit streets as he headed to where his car was parked when he saw a girl with pink hair block his path. She was pretty, he’d give her that but the scowl on her face _really_ ruined her image. She was glaring at him as if she knew him, but Naruto had no fucking clue who she was. He stood there awkwardly waiting for _something_. Whether it was her to move over or to say something.

“You’re Sasuke’s boyfriend.”

 _Great, another one_. He let out a tired breath, “What of it?”

“You need to back off.”

“Why?” Naruto frowned. At this point he couldn’t even get hurt, he was so _done_ with this situation.

Green eyes narrowed, “Because you’re not fit for him.”

“And who are you to decide that?”

She let out a sarcastic laugh and pointed to herself, “I’m in love with him, so I _know_ it.”

“Great, why don’t you take it up with him then. I’m tired.” Naruto felt a headache start to build and made to move around her.

“Karin was right, you’re a little bitch.”

Naruto felt his temper rise at that statement and her tone of voice, “And yet this ‘little bitch’ is the one dating Sasuke. _Fuck off_.”

“You’re not enough to satisfy him sexually.”

Sapphire eyes narrowed, now he was getting _pissed_ , “I’m not in the mood for your – “

“Naruto?”

The pair turned to look at the newcomer carrying a bag of takeout, her blonde hair in a messy bun and wearing a purple sweatsuit set.

“Ino!” Naruto’s mood shifted at the sight of the blonde. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and eyed the pink-haired girl.

“Is Sakura bothering you babe?”

“You two know each other?” Sakura raised an eyebrow and flipped her hair.

“Of course, he’s Sasuke’s boyfriend.” Ino rolled her eyes and gave Naruto a smirk, “Remember how I told you about stalkers showing up at the office? This hoe is one of them.”

Sakura gritted her teeth and Naruto wondered if the vein in her head was going to pop, “Sasuke belongs to me.”

The long-haired blonde scoffed, “Yet after all these years he still doesn’t want to _date_ _you_.”

“One day he – “

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard all this shit before.” She wrapped her arm around Naruto’s and pulled him past Sakura. “She’s just another bitter girl.” They walked in silence for a little while until Sakura was out of sight. “Don’t let her get to you. She’s been after him since like middle school.”

“Holy fuck that’s a long time.”

“You’d think she’d get the message by now.” She cupped his cheek and gave him a soft smile, “You sure you’re okay?”

He put on his best fake smile, “Yeah, I’ve just been stressed.” It worked on 90% of the people he used it on, and this was no exception.

“Okay, just making sure. You have my number if you need a friend.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem babe.” She kissed his cheek, “Goodnight!”

Naruto waved her off as he got into his car and drove home. During the drive, he couldn’t help this sinking feeling building in his chest. It’d been growing for the past two days but he couldn’t put his finger on it and his run-in with the Sakura girl didn’t really help. Plus, he really was stressed. He needed to sleep for like a week and disappear from the face of the earth.

The blonde walked through the door and threw himself next to Gaara on the couch. Gaara’s dark circles were more pronounced than usual and he seemed equally as moody as him.

“You’re in a shitty mood too?” Naruto stole some of Gaara’s snacks and rested his head in the back of the couch.

“About to be that time of year again.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and pulled his phone to check the date, “You’re _right_. I guess my subconscious knew.”

The redhead pursed his lips, “Even after all those years of therapy it still hits us huh?”

Naruto subconsciously curled up into a ball, “Has he tried to contact you?”

“Yep. I spoke to the caseworker and he’s still trying to send letters. The same bullshit as always.”

The blonde nodded, he figured as much. “Do you think he’ll ever stop?”

“Maybe once he’s dead. He has nothing but time in prison.” Gaara’s voice was almost hollow as he spoke those words like he’d been saying them for years. Which he probably had.

“That’s true.”

Gaara shifted his eyes from the TV and looked at Naruto’s worn-out face, “Are you going to tell Sasuke?”

“That we got kidnapped by your biological dad? I’m not sure about that one.” Naruto grabbed the blanket from the chair and wrapped it tightly around himself. 

“He’s going to notice the change in mood.”

He groaned into the blanket, “Maybe I can pass it off as stress.”

The beta shrugged, “As long as there are no nightmares or flashbacks.”

“Fingers crossed on that bit.” It was a gamble as far as he knew. Each year was always slightly different.

Gaara raised his glass of water, “Here’s to shitty trauma.”

Naruto raised an imaginary glass as well before moving on to another topic, “One of Sasuke’s admirers walked up to me after work.”

The redhead gave an incredulous laugh, “Is his dick made out of gold or something?”

Naruto let out a snort, “Feel’s like I’m in a video game, having to battle an admirer constantly.”

“Do you think it’s worth it?”

Naruto kept his eyes on the screen in thought, “I do…but there are times it still gets to me.”

“Which part?” Gaara took a sip of the water and stared at the TV as well. When they were little they would lay down in the dark, side by side, looking at the glow in the dark stars in the ceiling and talk about the things that bothered them. There was a comfort of being in each other’s presence without seeing. They didn’t do it as often now that they were older, but this reminded him of it.

“I guess knowing that all these people know him so intimately. Touched him and seen his orgasm face.”

Gaara nodded in understanding, “I don’t think it will ever fully go away. Our trauma makes it hard for us to understand how people can be freely touched like it’s _nothing_. Just think of it as his heart being like that. He could’ve been touched on the outside but never the inside. While with us it’s just both.”

Naruto let out a humorless laugh, “Gotta thank your dad for that one.”

Gaara scowled, “And Neji not helping you with his dumbass idea.”

The omega met Gaara’s eyes, “Do you think you’ll one day find someone?”

He shrugged, “I wonder about it sometimes. Maybe if they’re understanding like Sasuke.” Gaara had a harder time than Naruto letting people in. Naruto was friendly and warm, even if he was guarded. He wasn’t friendly _or_ warm. He was used to people being fearful of him, but he never really cared enough to change it. He pondered if he just wasn’t built for love. He’d spent the first couple of years with his biological father before he got removed. There were events from those times he still struggled with to this day.

“I don’t even know if I should tell him about that girl.”

“Your call. Have you talked to him today?”

“He’s sent me a couple of messages but…I just feel so _down_. Maybe I can blame my meeting with Sakura. It’s the lesser evil.”

“Speaking of. If he’s seen you naked, has he ever asked about the scars?”

“No actually.”

“Do you think he ever will?”

“I…don’t know.” Naruto sulked in thought as he saw another message pop on the screen from Sasuke. He’d have to reply soon or Sasuke would start to get worried. If he wasn’t already. He looked at the message thread.

_Hey love, how’s work?_

_Obito is drunk as fuck_

_Did you already get off?_

_Hey it’s been a couple of hours, are you okay?_

As if on cue, Sasuke called. Naruto stared at the screen for a few seconds before showing his phone to Gaara and walking to his room.

“Hey.”

_Are you okay?_

Naruto let a small smile spread on his face. Sasuke worried so much about him, it kind of hurt, “Yeah, I got home a bit ago.”

_You sound…off._

“I’m just really tired. It’s been a stressful few days.”

He heard Sasuke mumble, _That’s true_.

“Uh – met one of your…admirers? Not exes? I don’t know what to call them.”

_What?_

“Yeah some pink-haired girl.”

_Sakura? The fuck? Where?_

“When I left the store and was walking to my car.”

Sasuke stayed quiet for a few seconds, _What did she say?_

“The usual but more that she’s in love with you.”

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, _She’s been like that for years._

“Ino ran into us when she was getting food and said the same thing.”

_I should give her a raise for putting Sakura in her place._

Naruto changed into his pajamas and Sasuke took the pause to continue, _Did anything else happen?_

“No, it was just that. I got home and talked to Gaara for a bit before you called. I was about to go to sleep anyway.”

_Do you want to spend the night?_

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as he heard Sasuke’s words. If he saw Sasuke now, he might break. His mood was already starting to drop and Sasuke wouldn’t know _why_. He wouldn’t be able to express why all this was happening. What if he _did_ have a nightmare? Sasuke had already seen him have a panic attack. It wouldn’t be a good idea.

“No, it’s okay.” He tried to make his voice light, but he could see the fake smile in the mirror. He needed to get it together. It’d been years.

“Naruto – “

“Everything is okay, I promise. I’m just really tired.”

There was a long pause before the alpha responded, _I’ll let you get some rest. I love you. Remember that._

Those words almost made him breakdown, “I love you too. Goodnight.” He hung up as soon as possible. He needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t let Sasuke see him like this. He slipped into bed and prayed that his body won over his brain and he would have dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written (it was one of the prewritten ones) and that's where we meet Neji and go into detail about Naruto's past. And there might be a new pet? It's gonna be a bit of a whirlwind on that one. <3
> 
> Thank you and love you all <3 <3


	11. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's...a lot going on here between Neji, Naruto's past, Sasuke getting a taste of Naruto's struggle and Tomato not liking Sasuke's surprise (at first). 
> 
> [Kidnapping, blood (cuts) mentioned but not too detailed.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited for this chapter for a while and I finally get to post it. I have multiple drafts of each chapter and my brain can get confused sometimes hehe so let me know of any mistakes. <3

Sasuke felt restless after speaking with Naruto. He couldn’t fight the feeling that something was wrong with the blonde, but he couldn’t tell _why_. He didn’t want to come off as overbearing but he was concerned. His instincts kept calling him to soothe and keep his omega safe. He was in the kitchen, making himself a second cup of tea, and trying to figure out _what to do_. He didn’t want to ask for advice. He wanted to figure this out himself. This was _their_ relationship. He decided to speak to his confidant. Tomato. He wasn’t asking, he just needed to vent. Yes. Vent.

The brunette grabbed some treats, his tea, and sat by her play area with his legs crossed.

“We need to talk.”

Tomato tilted her head to the side, which he took as her saying she was ready, so he handed her a treat.

“Your future mommy Naru is not feeling good and he won’t tell me why.”

The gorgeous kitty (it didn’t matter how old she was, she would always be baby) let out a soft meow and pawed at his thigh.

“But he didn’t want to come over.” He moved his hand to pet her head before she hissed and moved out of the way.

“Well _damn_ okay. Use your words next time. We’ll go.”

He got up (after giving her another treat) and she started running between his legs, “Of course you’re coming with.”

Sasuke packed his overnight bag and Tomato’s carrier. He wasn’t sure if they would spend the night, it was up to his blonde ball of sunshine, but he wanted to be ready just in case. He paused, _had Naruto eaten_? Knowing how the blonde acted when he was stressed, he doubted it. Thankfully he had brought leftovers from the birthday celebration and they were still warm. He packed those too and jumped into action.

As Sasuke stood outside of Naruto and Gaara’s front door, he pondered on the next step to take. Should he call? Message? Knock? Use the key Naruto gave him?

Knocking it was.

Green eyes opened the door and Sasuke was met with Gaara’s fatigued face. His dark circles were more noticeable than usual and his skin extra pale. Sasuke was hit with the thought that whatever Naruto was feeling, so was Gaara. _Maybe it was a family matter_? It gave him a slight sense of relief to know that it really wasn’t about their relationship. He was hopeful that Naruto would let him just _be there_.

Gaara held the door open, “I knew I liked you for a reason.” He eyed the carrier, “Is that the famous Tomato?”

“It is. We wanted to visit Naruto.” He placed the leftovers on the kitchen table, “I brought food if you guys are hungry.”

The redhead opened the bag and peeked inside, “He’s in his room.”

Sasuke grabbed Tomato’s carrier and went to Naruto’s room. As he was about to knock, the blonde opened the door, “I thought I heard your voice.”

The brunette pressed a kiss on the silky blonde hair, “We missed you.”

His voice was filled with wonder at the mention of we, “You brought _Tomato_?” He grabbed the carrier and looked at Tomato’s face. “Hi baby!”

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat at the warm smile on Naruto’s face when Tomato meowed in greeting. Naruto’s exhausted face mirrored Gaara’s and he gave a silent thank you to his kitty that she gave him the push to come see Naruto.

“We brought food too. I think Gaara is already eating.”

Naruto had pulled out Tomato and was holding her against his chest, “I’ll eat in a bit.” He motioned for a kiss from the alpha and he gladly obliged. He tried to put all the soothing and loving emotions he could muster into the kiss, making sure to leave Naruto breathless.

The blonde breathlessly (success!) said, “Are you spending the night?”

“I brought my things just in case but it’s your choice.”

Naruto bit his lip in thought then nodded, “I want you both to.”

“Then we will.”

After making sure Naruto had filled his stomach, cleaned the dishes, and got them all ready for bed; he enveloped the omega into his arms and felt Tomato curl up by their feet.

Sasuke ran his hand down the warm caramel skin of Naruto’s back as he struggled to come up with the right words to ask how Naruto was doing. The brunette didn’t want to come off as nosey or overbearing. But he felt this need to help and it _wouldn’t go away_. He wanted Naruto to rely on him. To see him as a mate and understand he didn’t have to carry all of this alone. _Whatever_ it was. It was obvious it was something Naruto and Gaara shared and he wasn’t going to pry. No matter how much he wanted to. But he still needed to make the point across.

“I love you and please rely on me more. You don’t have to tell me why or how your feeling. Just let me take care of you, even if it’s just making sure you’re eating and drinking water.”

He felt Naruto nod against his chest, “I love you too. Both of you.” The night had been completely transformed and Naruto was in continuous awe of how Sasuke was just there. He didn’t ask, he didn’t force him to talk, he was just content to be present. He held the alpha tighter and fought back tears at the amount of love and care he felt. He was sure that even if he did have nightmares, with Tomato and Sasuke, everything would be okay.

* * *

The alpha was used to the stares. He was used to the whispers and being gossiped about. He _did_ think that at a university event, it might’ve been different. Which in a way, it kind of was since he was being glanced at for being so _out of place_. He was a man of the business world, and he was _definitely_ not in his territory.

This was Sasuke’s first time going to a public event _with_ Naruto. He was the blonde’s date tonight for a gathering of university professors from all over the country. He didn’t see why all these people would fly in from all over just to see some wrinkly old man, but Naruto had been so thrilled, and he wanted to be supportive. 

Sasuke wasn’t a social person on a good day but it was worse in an event like this, where he had no clue who anyone was and what the hell they were talking about. The arts never really interested him. Maybe after being with Naruto for a few years he’ll at least know what Shakespeare had to do with politics. The old man spent an hour talking about that shit. 

He stood at a far corner of the room, drinking a glass of champagne, and watched Naruto speak to fellow professors. He adored how animated the blonde would get about whatever topic they were talking about and the blood-red cashmere sweater looked stunning on him. Naruto had worn Sasuke’s sweater (drenched with the alpha’s scent) without question and if Naruto made sure to smoother him in his scent too, neither commented on it. All these people needed to fuck off if they thought they could get close to his omega. 

Naruto sent him an embarrassed smile as he was led away by a group of girls to another section. He couldn’t fight licking his lips as he watched the blonde walk away. His mate looked so damn stunning.

“Interesting.” 

Sasuke turned to look at the speaker of the dry sarcastic comment. He raised an eyebrow at the long-haired brunette looking at him with a fierce scowl. “Hn.” _Who the fuck was this dude?_

The long-haired brunette crossed his arms and analyzed him up and down. “You must be Naruto’s boyfriend.” Even his outfit was pretentious for fucks sake with all those high-end logos. _Tacky as shit_.

The comment got his attention, “What of it?” 

“I’m surprised. Does he know you’re nothing but an untrustworthy alpha who fucks anything that moves, _Uchiha_?” 

Now, _Sasuke_ was getting fucking annoyed. The alpha placed the glass down and put his hands in his pockets to fight the urge to fist this fucker’s tacky shirt. Either this was someone that wanted to date Naruto or... “That’s none of your business. Are you trying to scare me away or some bullshit?”

“I’m sure this,” he waved his hand vaguely around Sasuke “will ruin it for me.” 

The air of superiority _almost_ made him lose his temper but Sasuke scoffed, “And then?” 

His face turned into a deep smirk, “Then I’ll win him back.” Sasuke’s mind screeched to a halt. _Back_? “Naruto and I dated for a while. I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned it.”

The alpha wanted to punch that smug stare off his face, “Ah, you’re Neji.” To be honest, he didn’t know much at all, but like hell he would admit that.

“Ah so you know my name. Well…I _was_ his first, in some things.” 

Sasuke felt his skin fucking boiling. That was a fucking _low blow_. They’d never spoken about sexual partners in full detail, but something about hearing that sent burning knots in his stomach. And this little shit knew it. 

Sasuke leaned forward and got closer to Neji, “Are you insulting my mate?”

Neji stood his ground and gave him a fierce stare, “Your _mate_? You’re not bonded.”

“Not _yet_ , but he’s still my mate.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Neji shrugged, “I’ll be seeing him more often. I accepted a job at the university. Maybe we’ll even have to _work_ _together_.” Neji gave him a parting smirk. It took every single ounce of Sasuke to not bash his face in. He knew that he couldn’t embarrass Naruto and telling this fucker to meet him in the parking lot would draw too much attention. 

Sasuke felt a sick feeling crawling up his throat. The asshole had been Naruto’s _first_ in some things? He didn’t know what ‘some’ meant but it didn’t sound fucking innocent. Was this going to be the thing that will take Naruto away? Was he going to lose him to this asshole? This asshole knew about his promiscuous past and the thought made a nauseous panic start to build. He reminded himself that Naruto knew… right? The omega knew he wasn’t like the other people. He knew that to the alpha he was everything and different… right? They’d been together a few months by now and things had been great. Right?

He caught Naruto’s eye as the omega started walking towards him. Naruto must have seen something on the alpha’s face because he sped up and grabbed pale hands in his. 

“What’s wrong?” Blue eyes regarded him seriously and flickered all over his face. When Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto led him away to an empty staircase outside of the hall. The alpha was still quiet and looked between sick and angry, “Sasuke, what happened?”

“I met Neji and he said something about winning you back, how he was your first, and getting a job at the university.” 

A look of surprise spread through the blonde’s face, “Neji was here? But he moved, and this isn’t his area of research...” he looked away in confusion, then back at him. Naruto was trying to wrap his brain around why Sasuke looked so _upset_. He was drenched in the alpha’s scent and he’d never done anything to give the alpha any doubt about them.

“What ‘many’ things, was he your first at?” Sasuke’s voice came out with more venom than he intended. The anger wasn’t towards the blonde, it was towards Neji. This feeling of possessiveness that was starting to control him was Neji’s doing, not Naruto’s. He kept repeating that to himself.

“Why the hell would that matter? He was saying that to rile you up.” Naruto felt his patience drain out of him by the second.

“What _things_?” 

The omega scowled in irritation, “You want to have _this_ conversation now? _Here_?” He motioned around the empty staircase.

The alpha boldly stood there, “Yes.” 

Naruto crossed his arms and put some distance between them. “Fine.” 

Sasuke clenched his hand in a fist, trying to keep his anger in check. Naruto wasn’t to blame. Neji was. He had to remind himself of this. “Did you sleep with him? Was he your first?” 

The blonde gave him a deep hard stare before answering, “Yes, he was.” There was something about the tense way he answered that should’ve sent a warning to Sasuke.

Instead, he felt his stomach coil in anger. “Was he good at it?” 

Stormy blue eyes widened in surprise for a second before they hardened, “ _That’s_ what you want to know? You want me to fucking compare?” 

“Have you compared?” Sasuke was trying to remember it was Neji who caused this. He was. But this feeling of pure possessive rage was starting to drown him. This was the person he _loved_. And Neji had _touched_ him.

“Of course not. He hasn’t crossed my mind _at_ _all_.” When Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto continued with a glare, “So that’s the reason? You didn’t ask if he was my first date or crush or boyfriend, you went straight to sex.”

“It matters.” It mattered because Neji had touched his _mate_. That insufferable prick had _touched_ him. 

Naruto let out an incredulous laugh and for the first time, he saw the omega’s pure rage. “It _matters_? Why the fuck would it matter who I’ve slept with? I’ve never asked you for details, I just got it all thrown in my face.”

“Yeah, but you know my past. You heard it all and it’s all in the open.” 

“Heard it?! It was thrown in my fucking face. One fucking walked up to me. I _smelled_ it when we first met but it matters so much, then tell me how many _you’ve_ fucked?” 

Sasuke didn’t like where this was going. He was steering things to dangerous territory. He needed to defuse this, but he didn’t want to lie either. “I stopped counting after – uh - 50.” 

The omega’s face crumbled into pain and quickly morphed into something terrifying. Sasuke felt his body freeze at the sudden wave of fury radiating off Naruto. “After _50_?” He ran a hand through his face, “You’re sitting here upset that Neji was my first when you’ve had threesomes and orgies and who fucking knows what else. I had to _see_ shit sent to you!”

“Fuck I’m sorry, Naru. I shouldn’t have – “

“ _Why?_ ” Naruto’s eyes started watering and he angrily wiped his tears away. Sasuke felt his heart crumble. He made Naruto _cry_. _He_ brought that look on his face. 

“I can’t stand the thought of sharing you. It just – it infuriates me.” He said it softly and the moment he did, he really really fucking regretted it. 

“Sharing!? You’ve fucked more than 50 people. I saw the messages. Karin’s fucking video. All the shit said to me. Don’t fucking talk to me about sharing.” Naruto started breathing harder, “I’ve worked on putting my insecurities aside as best as I can because even your family has shown to me that what you say is true. That this is different, and you do love me. And you worry about _sex_?”

Sasuke reached a hand out towards him but the moment the omega flinched, he let it drop. _What the fuck have I done? What kind of person am I?_

“Naruto, I’m sorry... please.” His voice shook between anger and remorse, “Do – do you want to go home?”

Naruto took a step back from him, “This night was supposed to go different. How fucking dare you do this.” 

“You’re right. I’ll give you space, just please – “, he murmured softly, “come back home. I’ll make you hot chocolate. You can go to the nest room. Just please, come back with me.” Sasuke was desperately begging at this point.

Naruto gave him a final heartbroken look, “ _Only_ because my nest feels safe, and the hot chocolate is my favorite.”

“Can I touch you?”

The omega leaned further back and glared, “ _No_.”

“I understand.” Sasuke pointed to himself, “Do you want my jacket?”

Naruto looked like he was fighting between his mind, heart, and instinct, “Yes.”

He shrugged the jacket off and kept his distance making sure not to crowd him. Naruto grabbed the jacket and silently made his way to the car. Sasuke followed behind, close enough to keep him safe but far enough where he wasn’t in his personal space.

The alpha kept silent on the way, making sure to set the music to the omega’s favorite station. He knew it wasn’t Naruto’s fault. _It wasn’t_. Because he was a precious kind person and not the shit person he used to be and probably still is. He was trying to move away from that. Gaara’s words rang through his head. Naruto was used to compartmentalizing. It was a defense mechanism he developed. He needed to give him space but still be there. Show that he was remorseful but let the omega give him permission to get closer. 

They made their way in and Sasuke spoke softly, “Do you want me to bring you the hot chocolate?”

“Yes.” Naruto grabbed Tomato, who must have sensed his sadness because she went directly to the omega and made his way to his nest room. He hid under all the comforting blankets, wrapping the alpha’s jacket closer. His mind understood the logic of the alpha feeling possessive but that didn’t stop him from hurting. Sasuke _didn’t know_. He didn’t understand the truth and the fucking audacity…

Sasuke knocked on the door and asked to come in, Naruto let him and Sasuke placed the hot chocolate on the table near him. “Goodnight Naru. I love you so damn much and I’m a shit alpha. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

Naruto didn’t answer and turned away.

Sasuke made his way back to the living room. He would fix this even if he had to plead for the rest of his life. This wasn’t something he could talk to someone about. This was _his_ mistake. He had to take everything he’d learned from his family and Gaara and fix it.

* * *

Sunday morning. 

It was Sunday morning and Sasuke fucking hurt. His heart hurt. His stomach was coiled tightly, and he felt sick.

What he did... the things he said. _Goddamn it_.

He didn’t deserve Naruto. Neji brought out this monstrous version of him. This possessiveness. And he let it get the best of him and he hurt Naruto. This was probably Neji’s plan all along and he just walked right into it like a fucking idiot but like hell would he give up his omega. He couldn’t lose his relationship with Naruto. Their relationship was _everything_ to him. Fuck that piece of shit. He couldn’t think about Neji, he needed to channel his energy into fixing his mistake. At the end of the day those words came out of his mouth, not the condescending alpha’s. 

Sasuke threw himself into the shower and walked into the living room. It was empty, and Tomato was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was still in the nest room. For weeks he’d been planning to give Naruto a surprise and he still wanted to go through with it. This was going to be their next step. He was taking him to the animal shelter. Naruto had mentioned in the past he’d wanted a pet for a long time but couldn’t because of his schedule. Sasuke was going to tell him he could keep it here and he would help. It would be _theirs_.

Today, the alpha was going to grovel and extra spoil the shit out of the blonde. He started with Naruto’s favorite breakfast and wore his favorite burnt orange hoodie, making sure his scent was thick on it. There was a flower shop nearby he could run to. Maybe he should’ve done that first, _fuck_. Wait, he could go when he was eating, the blonde usually showered after breakfast. He finished cooking and went to the nest room and knocked softly.

“My love.” 

_What?_ Naruto’s hoarse voice made his guilt multiply. 

“I made you breakfast, can I leave it on the table?” 

_Sure._

He walked in but couldn’t see Naruto from how deep he was burrowed in the blankets. Tomato peeked from her spot on a pillow before jumping down and leaving the room. He placed the food down and removed the hoodie. “Here’s your hoodie, I’ll leave it on the bed.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Naru. Please let me still give you the surprise, even if you don’t want to talk to me after.” The possibility of Naruto not talking to him hurt, but he still wanted to at least do this. The only silver lining was that Naruto knew this was planned before their argument.

“Okay but I hate you right now.”

Sasuke could imagine the grimace, “I know, and I’ll take your hate. I want to make things better. I’ll grovel forever, because... you’re the first and _only_ person I’ve ever loved and _want_ to love.”

The blonde didn’t answer but he saw the precious face he loved peek out, eyes puffy ( _he did that_ ) and grab the hoodie with a nod. Sasuke turned and went to the next step: flowers.

By the time he returned, Naruto was sitting on the emerald couch recently showered, murmuring to Tomato. Shimmering sapphire eyes met his and then the flowers. He slowly made his way to the blonde and got down to be eye-level then placed the flowers on his lap.

Naruto softly ran his fingers over the indigo petals. “They’re beautiful.”

“You’re my everything.”

Naruto stared at him for a long time, detailing his face. The dark bags under onyx eyes, lightly chapped lips, and hair a mess from running his hands over it. Tentative fingers reached out and ran through the inky locks.

The great Sasuke Uchiha was sitting here, on his knees, silently begging for forgiveness. And all of this was worth it. Naruto was worth this. Sasuke tried to convey all of the emotions that he couldn’t say.

“I only slept with him once. I was in the middle of a flashback and dissociating from a panic attack. He – thought that the best solution to ‘ground’ me was sex.”

The alpha felt his breathing halt. _Flashback_? That slimy excuse of a human, he was going to destroy –

“I left him the next day.” Naruto touched Sasuke’s cheek and continued. “So yes, he was my first, and he ruined it for me. I was never with anyone else…until you.”

Sasuke grabbed the hand on his cheek and kissed it. Kissed every finger and his palm. “ _Nothing_ has ever matched you. No person. No meaningless hook-up.” 

“Orgy’s and 50 plus people?” Naruto gave him a sad smile, “I doubt that.”

“Don’t. Because I don’t remember them. They were insignificant. All I see is you. All I _want_ to see is you.” He kissed tan cheeks and eyelids. Naruto needed to understand. 

“All I want is that too.” 

“It won’t happen again. Ever. No one will come between us like this. I love you, so fucking _much_ Naru.” Sasuke’s deep voice cracked, and he felt so _vulnerable_. 

The alpha laid on the couch and cradled the omega tightly. They laid there for a long time before Naruto broke the silence. “You’ve never asked.” 

“Hm?” He wasn’t sure what Naruto –

“About the scars. I mentioned a flashback and even then, you didn’t ask.” 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t. I didn’t want to invade your privacy.” 

Naruto debated telling him. This was - this felt like the _true_ final step for him. It was the last wall he had left, and he’d never broken it down with anyone else.

“Gaara’s – birth dad – did it. Gaara lived with him for the first few years of his life and he got taken away after reports of abuse. Then he learned Gaara got adopted by Kakashi and Iruka, and something in him snapped. Maybe it was that Gaara was getting love? A family? Who knows. He didn’t really go into detail when he – ” Naruto tucked his face in the brunette’s neck. 

Sasuke never ever in his fucking life expected to ever hear that. 

“He wanted to teach us a lesson. Something about pain and love.” _That’s why Gaara has that love scar and Naruto the ones on his face, his back. Gaara probably has the same ones._ Sasuke was going to be fucking sick. He felt himself tremble and tried his hardest to control it. The bile was slowly coming up and he took deep breaths.

“One day around this time of year he just…kidnapped us. He got someone to help grab us both. One moment I’m walking home with Gaara, talking about a video game and next thing I know I’m with him, in some room tied up, and the man, his biological dad, just… started cutting us. I screamed and cried, but it didn’t do anything. He didn’t touch us sexually, it was purely just pain and blood. So much blood. It took a lot of therapy and time to not slip into an episode at the sight and _smell_ of blood or sharp objects. It doesn’t happen much anymore but sometimes…I still get nightmares.”

“How – “, Sasuke tried his best to keep his voice from shaking, “How long?” 

“I’ve been told we were missing a few days, I don’t really remember much. We couldn’t really tell time where we were being held. The walls were covered, and I don’t think there were windows. He’s in prison and will probably die there. He still tries to send us letters, mainly Gaara, but the letters go to a caseworker.” 

Sasuke didn’t realize tears were dripping out of his eyes until he felt Naruto lightly wipe them away. “So now only you know. My only love, only person I ever was truly intimate with, and only person I’ve ever told this to.” 

“I don’t deserve you. You’re this incredibly smart, beautiful and badass person. Why are you with me?” 

“Because of Tomato and you make really good hot chocolate and food.” Naruto gave him a shit-eating grin. 

“Well I hope I can keep it up, so you never leave.”

The omega gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward. The alpha met him halfway and drowned in him. Sasuke kissed him deeply and channeled his dedication in every movement.

“Now where’s my surprise.”

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle, “We have to go to it.”

Naruto giggled in excitement, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The moment the omega noticed they were in front of an animal shelter, he went crazy.

“Oh my god, really?! But – I can’t fully take care of – “

Sasuke grabbed a tan hand and kissed it, “I’ll help you. It can stay at my house. It’ll be _ours_.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face, “I love you, I’m so excited, let’s go in!”

They made their way through the rooms and Naruto took his time saying hi to every single cat and dog. Sasuke had an indulgent smile at the care coming out of the omega. If this was the love he had for them, he couldn’t begin to imagine how it would be like with a baby. Their baby. If he let this feeling take over, he could drown in the urge to get him pregnant. He wanted Naruto’s belly full with his baby. His children. He wanted the omega to be the mother of his children. He observed his blonde walk around. Curves and soft caramel skin. Fuck, he was getting hard. At a fucking shelter.

Naruto noticed his pause, “What happened?”

“I got distracted by you.” A sensual smile spread through his face, “I was imagining – “

“Sas, we’re at a shelter!” Naruto looked around, but his face was flushed, “ _Later_.”

Naruto was right, he knew the blonde was right but when he saw those eyes and those hips and –, “Okay, _later_. Have you found one you connect with?”

“Yes! Him.” Naruto pointed to a golden furred cat, with stunning blue eyes. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto so damn much.

“He’s perfect.”

“Right?! He reminds me of Tomato. He’s so sweet.”

“Have you thought of a name?”

Naruto pouted, “No.”

“It’ll come to you.”

It didn’t take long for Naruto to pick a name when he remembered that Tomato was named after something Sasuke loved. Tomato was wary at first when she met the new cat (Noodle). She didn’t look very happy, more like they had horribly betrayed her, and she would hold a grudge forever. Tomato hissed when she saw the new toys and bed for Noodle and went to sulk in her ‘bedroom’.

But after the first hour, when Tomato was curled up with Noodle, all was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave you all a whole bunch of feels. <3


	12. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Deidara's birthday, there's some sex, andddd an annoying little fly. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, this chapter wasn't prewritten but the next one is, so that one will be posted tomorrow! 2 chapters back to back because I love you all <3 I hope I did okay on the smut 😟😳

Having two cats ended up being slightly harder than Sasuke imagined. He was used to Tomato’s calm and sweet demeanor, but Noodle was the exact opposite. He was _vocal_ and bursting with energy. His curiosity had no bounds and he had no problem asking (demanding) for attention.

It was another Sunday morning and like most days now, Naruto had spent the night. Sasuke kissed the naked skin of his shoulder and held the blonde tighter. These day’s he needed to compete against Noodle for Naruto’s attention. Tomato liked them both, but Noodle’s preference leaned towards Naruto. He heard Naruto’s soft breaths and cracked a smile. He’d never felt so happy and calm in his life. This is what he wanted with Naruto. He constantly wondered how the hell he got so lucky. Since learning about Naruto’s past, his protectiveness tripled. He figured Naruto must have noticed but didn’t say anything about it. He always wondered about his safety but now the worry increased by _a lot_. He was close to secretly assigning him a bodyguard just to keep him safe. _Fuck_. He was losing his mind. _Naruto was his golden treasure_.

His morning erection stood proudly, against Naruto’s perky ass and he caught himself thrusting against it. He was so horny. They’d gone three rounds last night, but he couldn’t help himself. He was addicted to his omega. Naruto’s skin was so warm and his natural musk so intoxicating. He knew Naruto would most likely be sore right now, so he pushed himself to get up and shower to rid the temptation.

After Naruto woke and showered as well, he joined Sasuke in the kitchen where the alpha was cooking.

“Morning my babies!” The blonde cheerfully greeted the cats and picked each up to place a kiss on their heads. Sasuke could hear the excited purrs from where he was standing. The blonde went into the pantry and filled up their bowls with their breakfast with a soft hum. Noodle rubbed himself on Naruto’s legs which earned him a giggle, “Almost ready.” He finished checking over the water bowls and took a seat at the kitchen island, so he could watch Sasuke work.

He loved watching the alpha work hard on feeding him, muscles flexing as he moved the spatula and pan. Naruto thought back to a few hours ago when Sasuke was between his legs fucking him until he was breathless with those deep dark eyes. He loved having Sasuke’s intense gaze turned towards him. It set his blood on fire to know how much Sasuke loved and cherished him. How wanted he was by the alpha. But right now, he was too sore to demand more.

Sasuke served their breakfast and Naruto paused while taking a bite, “What time do we have to go for Deidara’s birthday?”

“5. He’s posted it like 10 times on the chat. We have to get his present.”

“I already got it.” The omega smiled.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, “You’re the best.”

The blonde gave him a cheeky look, “I know.” Sasuke constantly told him that and by now it was his natural response to the statement.

“Did you want to stay in for now?”

“Yep! Just us and the babies.”

* * *

At around 5 they stepped into Sasuke’s parent's home. The house was covered in sparkling birthday decorations that made the alpha sweatdrop. To his horror, Naruto _loved it_. He desperately hoped that he wouldn’t draw inspiration from the birthday blonde. Gaara had joined them and was equally as startled by the extravagant celebration. There were art supplies scattered everywhere, and a chocolate-covered fountain that was currently being assaulted by a couple of kids Naruto didn’t recognize.

“Hey!” Shisui joined them wearing a huge ridiculous (unsurprisingly) silver party hat, carrying an ecstatic Riku in his arms. “I’m so glad you could make it Gaara.” He gave the redhead a grin.

Surprise flashed across Gaara’s face at the greeting, “Hello Shisui” Frankly, he didn’t think Shisui remembered him. He wasn’t a talkative person and the last time he was there he didn’t speak much, though he did have a really good time.

“Nawu! Sasu!” Riku threw himself from Shisui’s arms and Naruto swiftly caught the toddler with a warm smile.

“Hello baby!” The blonde kissed Riku’s chubby cheek while Sasuke ruffled the crazy dark hair.

Sasuke turned to his cousin, “Where’s Dei?”

“Outside. He wanted to have it outside since the weather is nice.”

The decorations carried outside, where they were greeted by an amusing sight. Itachi was _drenched_ and arguing with Obito who it seemed was responsible for throwing him in the water while Deidara died of laughter. They joined them and after greetings, Deidara explained that Obito threw Itachi into the water as his ‘gift’. The blonde’s husband was mumbling and drying himself off, obviously plotting revenge. They could see Fugaku and Mikoto in the distance, talking to some older people on the sand by the lake.

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s cheek when he sat down with Riku in his arms, “Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“I’m okay.” He met Riku’s eyes, “Do you want something Riku?”

The toddler giggled while shaking his head, “No Nawu.”. He placed his head on Naruto’s shoulder and sucked on his pacifier. Naruto cherished moments like these with Riku. The toddler adored Naruto and he felt honored at the amount of trust Deidara had with him that he was comfortable letting the omega carry him. Sasuke gave Naruto a look that the blonde couldn’t really decipher but it made his heart skip.

“How’s your day going?” He grinned at Deidara’s silver sparkly outfit.

“So amazing. Itachi really outdid himself.” The birthday boy pecked his mate, then grabbed Itachi’s towel and helped dry his hair. His mate was still in a foul mood after Obito’s little joke. Then, Deidara whispered something in Itachi’s ear and his mood shifted. Naruto would bet it was sexual with the smirk adorning Itachi’s face.

Sasuke returned with Shisui, the latter holding a plate of different things and three different types of drinks. The curly-haired alpha sat next to Gaara and displayed everything he brought, “I wasn’t sure what you would’ve liked so I brought you a bit of everything!” Sasuke was starting to get the feeling that Shisui enjoyed the surprise looks he was able to pull from Gaara. The redhead gave the boisterous Uchiha a soft _thank you_ before he started taking a couple of bites.

Naruto was watching the scene tenderly, he was grateful at how much they cared not only about him but Gaara as well. They knew that they saw each other as brothers, and they gave him the same amount of affection and care that they did to Naruto. He saw the pair start chatting about Gaara’s classes and looked away with a soft smile. The alpha wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist and leaned in closer. Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that with them and Riku, they looked like a married couple. Something possessive twisted in his gut and his inner alpha was starting to get aroused. Naruto looked so motherly and caring and he just wanted to scent him and –

“Hellloooo Sasuke!”

Onyx eyes shifted to Obito’s, who was currently snapping his fingers trying to get his attention.

“ _What_?”

“You look angry.”

Sasuke frowned, “I’m not.”

“I believe what he’s feeling is arous – “

“Itachi!” Deidara muffled his mate’s mouth, “He’s just playing.”

“I really wasn’t but sure.” Itachi rolled his eyes and gave his brother a smug look.

Obito leaned over like he was about to whisper a secret, “I heard you got a new cat!”

Naruto answered Obito with a grin, “Yeah he’s _so_ cute! I named him Noodle.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “Wow, that’s actually really fitting with Tomato.”

Sasuke took this opportunity to embarrass Obito, “Speaking of new things, I heard you’re _dating_ someone Obi.”

Obito blushed, “Yeah, her name is Rin.”

Itachi fidgeted with an empty cup and frowned, “Why does that name sound familiar…”

“She works in the same building”, Obito mumbled, hoping they would move on to another subject. Like Shisui’s ridiculous hat or Itachi being dunked in water.

Shisui, owner of said hat, said, “Oh yeah! She works for the Nara law firm.”

“Yep, that’s the one.”

“She’s really nice!”

Itachi smirked at his flustered cousin, “Wow, Obi has a girlfriend. I’m in shock.”

Obito glared at the comment, “It’s not _THAT_ shocking!”

Itachi’s smirk grew then shrugged, “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“You’re just upset you look like a drowned cat.” Obito snickered at Itachi.

“You little shit!”

Deidara gripped his mate’s bicep and calmed Itachi down with a surprise kiss on the cheek.

“ _Anyway_.” Shisui turned to the redhead, “Speaking of Nara, Gaara I spoke to Shikamaru Nara and he told me they’re looking for someone to add to their staff and I recommended you. I hope that’s okay?”

“But I still haven’t graduated or passed the bar…”

“But you will! I believe in you!”

Gaara at this point had lost count at the number of times Shisui had made his jaw (subtly) drop, “Wow…Shisui that’s… I don’t know what to say.”

Naruto gave the beta an incredulous look, “Say yes _duh_!”

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to talk to him.”

“Yay! That means we’ll work in the same building.”

Gaara nodded, still feeling overwhelmed at the amount of support he received from the Uchiha family.

Mikoto walked to their table with a smile on her face wearing a flowing yellow sundress, “My darlings! I missed you all.” She kissed each of their cheeks and turned to Deidara, “Ready to open presents and cut the cake?”

The blonde nodded excitedly, “Yes!”. Mikoto gathered all of his presents and a few moments later Fugaku, Madara, Izuna, and some other people Naruto didn’t recognize joined in for the present opening and singing happy birthday.

Deidara took a few moments during both events to look around at the love he received from everyone. He considered himself so damn lucky and had to hold back tears multiple times. He had two adorable boys, a hunk for a husband, and a large family that supported them and never ever made him feel like a stranger.

A few hours later, after the kids had gone to bed, Madara pulled out a few bottles of whiskey and insisted that it was time for the grownups to party. Deidara thought they had already been partying, but it seemed Madara had other plans when he pushed them all to the living room. They took their seats and let Madara pour them ridiculous amounts of alcohol.

With the alcohol losing him up, Sasuke found his control slipping around his omega. After having to endure hours of seeing him taking care of Riku and playing with the other kids, he felt an overwhelming need to be inside the omega. The number of motherly emotions he radiated made Sasuke wish to get him pregnant _now_. He knew technically it wasn’t possible, as Naruto was on suppressants, but he found himself wanting to persuade Naruto to _get off them_. He saw Naruto’s flushed cheeks from the whiskey and found himself whispering in his ear for them to go somewhere else.

Naruto followed the alpha, mesmerized by the intense dark eyes, and found himself in Sasuke’s old bedroom. Sasuke locked the door and quickly pulled Naruto to himself, wrapping his arms around his neck and diving in to lick his scent gland. The rush of arousal quickly took over and he found himself grinding against Naruto. He was spurred on by the moans escaping Naruto as their lips met. He ran his tongue on Naruto’s lower lip before slipping in and sucking on his tongue. They did say they wanted to fuck in this room in the past…

He felt feral at the amount of lust and adoration in his veins. He wanted Naruto _now_. He gently pushed Naruto back until he fell on the bed, body submissive and neck bared.

“I want you, my perfect omega.” He towered over the blonde and leaned down to suck a mark on his neck, running his fingers through the blonde locks of hair.

“I’m yours alpha.”

He unzipped Naruto’s pants and swiftly removed them, kissing every inch of exposed skin. It was a little sloppy since they were kind of drunk, but it just made everything seem more desperate. He ran his hands down Naruto’s lace boy shorts, making a note to try and convince Naruto to wear panties at least once. He pressed his nose into Naruto’s groin and took a deep breath, raveling in the mix of musk and Naruto’s unique scent. The omega grabbed Sasuke’s hair and pulled him up, shoving his tongue in his mouth as soon as his face by near.

Naruto was driven by the overwhelming desire he felt for the alpha. He wanted to feel every inch of him and leave no space between them. He was _desperate_ to have the alpha, he wanted to skip the foreplay and get _straight to the point_. He pushed Sasuke back and flipped, getting on his knees and pressing his chest to the bed, making sure to curve his back in a way that he knew drove Sasuke wild.

“ _Oh god_ , shit baby. You don’t know how fucking _hot_ you look like that.” Sasuke cupped a plump ass cheek and smacked it, watching the glorious jiggle of it. He smacked the other one then ran a finger down Naruto’s perineum, soaking wet with constantly slick trailing out of his hole. He licked his lips and stuck two fingers in, groaning at the way it took him in without any resistance. He searched for Naruto’s prostate and was rewarded with a deep moan and Naruto pushing back against his fingers.

He let out a broken breath, “ _Nghh_ , S’ke please.”

“What do you want?”

Naruto huffed in frustration and wiggled his ass, “You _know_ what I want.”

“Say it.” He smacked an ass cheek again and inserted a third finger as he used his thumb to rub his perineum.

“Oh god, _ugh_ , please, _ohhh_ , fuck me. Knot me!”

“Good boy.” Sasuke withdrew his fingers and Naruto didn’t have a moment to whine before he felt Sasuke enter him straight to the hilt. Sasuke paused, taking a moment to calm down and _not cum_ so fucking fast at how _tight_ Naruto felt. The smooth walls and the wetness and the heat –

Naruto started fucking himself on his dick, annoyed at the pause. He wanted it _now_. He gave Sasuke an annoyed look over his shoulder, blonde hair cascading over it. The glare didn’t have its full intended effect, with his glazed blue eyes, swollen lips, and cherry-colored cheeks.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Sasuke scowled, “You’re going to make me cum fast.”

“I don’t fucking _care_!” He growled, “Make me cum alpha!”

“Fuck it.” Sasuke pulled back until the head was left and thrust back in, setting a brutal pace. He saw Naruto’s ass jiggle every time his hips smacked it and _fuck_ it was such a beautiful sight. He was obsessed with Naruto’s ass, constantly find an excuse to touch it or smack it.

He leaned down and fisted Naruto’s hair, bending him back. Naruto reveled at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His body was on fire with every breath he took of their scents mixed together. The air was _thick_ with carnal desire. It felt like Sasuke was worshipping his body even though he was giving it to him rough _just how he wanted it_. “ _Yesyesyesyesyes!_ ”

“I saw you with those kids – “ he let out a growl “do you want to carry my kids Naruto?” He slowed down when Naruto didn’t give him a response, only moans. He wanted to _hear_ it.

“No no _don’t stop_!”

“ _Answer me_.” He didn’t mean to use his alpha tone, but he was losing all inhibition at this point.

“Huh?” Naruto was so far gone in pleasure he had no idea what the fuck Sasuke was talking about.

“Do you want my knot?”

 _Yes_.

“ _Answer me_!”

“Yes! _Yes_ , I’m so close!”

“Who’s your _alpha_?” He quickly resumed the brutal pace. He’d _never_ gone so full on alpha. His muscles were strained, and his chest slicked with sweat. He wanted to smear his sweat and cum all over Naruto. He felt so possessive. So needy. He needed to know how _wanted_ he was. How Naruto felt for him. His eyes were rolling back at the tightness of Naruto’s clenching muscles around his dick.

“You are!” Naruto sobbed from the overwhelming emotions and sensations electrifying his body. He was rapidly approaching his orgasm, he could _feel_ it. His body was covered in goosebumps. He could feel Sasuke’s knot starting to pull on his hole and he knew the alpha wouldn’t last long. He started clenching, pulsing around the alpha’s cock, trying to drive him to delirium like how he felt.

“ _Nnghhh_! Fucking love you Naruto.” He pulled Naruto flush against his chest, every movement against his prostate borderline oversensitive.

Naruto let out a panting scream, “I love – _oh god_ – you too!”

Sasuke felt his heavy balls tightening, his knot almost fully formed, “Is this want you want? To cum on my knot?”

“ _Yes_ Sasuke _oh god!_ ”. Naruto let out a deep groan and came, squeezing Sasuke’s dick so tight he bit his lip drawing blood as his seed pumped and pumped inside the omega.

They both nearly blacked out from pleasure and threw themselves on the bed, staying tied together. Sasuke ran his hands down their bodies, mixing their sweat and Naruto’s slick across their bodies. He felt borderline animalistic.

The couple panted as they came down from their high and Naruto laughed as he looked out the window to the serene view of the outside, “It’s such a pretty night.” Sasuke hummed in agreement and threw a light blanket over them. They would be there for a while. Everything else could wait.

* * *

It was a Friday evening at the Uchiha office and Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to arrive. The company had been invited to a work event for Root Corporation’s and after an intense game of rock paper scissors, he was the unlucky one that needed to attend. His automatic response was to invite the blonde, which he readily accepted. Anything could be made tolerable if Naruto was with him. Even a boring-ass event. Gaara would be dropping him off but no weekend bag was needed anymore. More and more of Naruto’s clothes and things were starting to find their place in his closet and house, much to his pleasure.

Sasuke met him in the parking garage so they could head out straight away. He wanted a quick in and out. The less time there meant more time being alone with his blonde and there were _so_ many things they could do together. He really wasn’t looking forward to playing (semi) nice with pretentious people but being able to make fun of them with Naruto made it better.

He greeted Naruto with a kiss as soon as he got into the car, “Hey love.”

“Ready?” The blonde grinned in excitement. He looked so damn good in black chinos and a forest green button-up. His inner alpha leaned over and scented him unconsciously which made Naruto flush.

Sasuke’s eyes darkened when he saw the flush and the growing arousal, “Later.”

Naruto nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and leaned close as he started the drive. Sasuke wasn’t the only one trying to make sure he smelled like him. They’d been together for a few months now and saw each other constantly. Their scents were starting to be harder to differentiate even without a mating mark.

The blonde gazed at the posh venue Root Corporation picked. They walked past the restaurant part and went upstairs to some fancy big room. It was covered in black and white décor with waiters carrying plates of appetizers, but they said it with some fancy-ass words that made the blonde roll his eyes. Sasuke smirked in shared amusement. There were people dressed in semi-business clothes (like them) and others decided this was a black-tie event with tuxedos. “This is so… weird.”

Sasuke spoke in a low voice so only Naruto could hear, “More like tacky.” The omega laughed at the comment. He could definitely agree with that. As they walked around to an area where they could stand in view, Sasuke noticed several people checking out Naruto. He felt a spike of irritation at the looks and placed a hand on Naruto’s lower back. They found an empty area, but the peace was short-lived when some people came over to kiss Sasuke’s ass. Naruto could’ve been convinced that he was some celebrity with the enamored people fawning over him. He spent the time gazing at the alpha’s stoic face as he answered professionally. He found it so hot when Sasuke talked about business shit he didn’t understand.

The crowd parted and this older guy with an x scar on his chin walked through wearing robes. Robes. He greeted Sasuke with literal open arms and Naruto felt the alpha tense. He felt for Sasuke, he wouldn’t want to be hugged by the weirdo either. “Uchiha.”

“Danzo. Thank you for the invitation.” The Uchiha gave Danzo a polite tight smile.

“Of course. Please walk with me.” Danzo pulled Sasuke aside, leaving Naruto at the tall bar table they were standing by. He grinned at the slight scowl on Sasuke’s face at being taken away from his omega. The crowd followed after the duo, leaving Naruto alone and in peace. He nibbled on some of the appetizers and started people gazing.

Naruto warily greeted an alpha who gave him a big ( _fake_ ) smile and stood a few feet away from him, “Hello.” The guy had a bowl-looking haircut and was _pale_. Almost sickly. He had onyx eyes that gave Naruto the creeps.

“I’m Sai from Root.”

 _Of course, he works with Danzo_. The blonde gave him a polite smile as he waited for Sai to say something else. He had no clue what this stranger would want with him and more importantly _why was he so creepy_.

Sai leaned closer, “You smell good. Do you want to fuck, omega?”

Naruto’s fierce glare would’ve made the Uchiha family proud, “ _No_ and fuck off. I have a boyfriend.”

Sai raised an eyebrow, “Uchiha? Does he know that?”

The blonde scowled, “Yeah asshole. _He_ courted me.”

“I see. You don’t have a mating bite, so I’ll be courting you too. If Uchiha made you his boyfriend, you must be a great fuck.” Sai’s cheeriness combined with the fake smile made Naruto snap. The blonde leaned back, ready to punch the pretentious asshole in the face when he felt Sasuke’s arm wrap around his waist.

“What’s going on here?”

Sai boldly answered the Uchiha, with Danzo by his side, “I have told this omega, _Uchiha_ , that I will be courting him too as he has no mating bite.”

Danzo let out a chuckle at Sai’s antics, “Excuse him. He’s very straightforward about what he wants.”

Sasuke’s face remained impassively professional, as he held Naruto tightly against him, “Not necessary. Naruto is my mate. Bite or not.”

Sai held out his hand for Sasuke to shake, “The better alpha will win.” Sai kept the same fake smile on as he was led away by Danzo.

Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke tightly, “What the fuck was that?”

“I have no clue.” His gaze flickered all over the blonde’s face and body, “Did he do or say anything else to you?”

“He said that because I’m your boyfriend, I must be ‘a great fuck’. It was so fucking weird.” He saw Sasuke’s anger flare.

“I’m going to _kill_ that fucker.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s cheeks and made him look into his sapphire eyes. He pleaded, “Don’t. Just stay with me.”

“I won’t let you go.”

“Good.” He mumbled against Sasuke’s chest, “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, I got what I needed done.”

Naruto leaned back, “Then show me at home how you _won’t let me go_.”

Sasuke’s demeanor changed as he saw the sensual smirk on his omega’s face, he leaned closer and murmured into his ear, “I’ll show you in the car.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and nodded with a flush on his face. The excitement ignited Sasuke’s arousal and he led Naruto to the car, opening the backdoor and getting in after Naruto. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed the omega’s curvy hips and dove into the tan neck, sucking at the skin. The blonde ran his hands under Sasuke’s shirt, feeling the pale muscular skin flex under his hands. Naruto played with a nipple, releasing a groan from Sasuke. The alpha leaned back and enjoyed the small sucks Naruto was giving the other nipple.

Sasuke felt his dick lengthening and spread his legs. The omega straddled his hips and ran his tongue across Sasuke’s jaw. He _loved_ when the blonde got like this. He cupped the bubble butt and thrust up, letting Naruto feel how ridiculously hard he already was. Naruto quickly unbuttoned the alpha’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, freeing the alpha’s erection. The omega shoved his pants down, just enough for him to coat his fingers with his slick. He wrapped his coated hand around the firm erection and started pumping. _Fuck that’s so hot._

Naruto leaned down and sucked on the head before he fully took him into the back of his throat, making Sasuke twitch and moan in pleasure. The blonde held his hips down as he slowly went back up and ran his tongue on the underside of his cock. He dipped his tongue into the slit and started bobbing his head, keeping a steady mixture of pressure and movement with his tongue. Sasuke’s taste and scent made Naruto’s cock throb and he felt slick trail down between his thighs.

Sasuke knew if Naruto kept this up he was going to bust _embarrassingly_ fast. The blonde was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Like he was _starved_ for him.

The intense blue eyes eyed every detail on the handsome pale face, the pink tint on his cheeks, the glazed onyx eyes, the groans escaping him. He pulled back, and Sasuke felt his balls tighten when he saw the mix of drool, pre-cum, and slick, connecting them. He licked his lips and then grabbed one of Sasuke’s hands to grip his blonde hair, so the alpha could take over, “Use me _alpha_. I wanna swallow.”

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke pulled the omega’s head down set a firm place. He felt Naruto’s mouth tighten like a vacuum while tan fingers played with his balls.

“Such a good omega. Pleasing his alpha.” His breaths were coming out in pants from the pleasure. Naruto’s eyes shimmered and moaned around his dick, driving him to his orgasm. “Oh shit baby, that fucking mouth.” Sasuke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm wrecked him. He pumped his seed to the back of Naruto’s throat and he greedily swallowed everything.

The blonde grinned at Sasuke’s wrecked look but his joy didn’t last long, as he yelped when Sasuke flipped him on all fours. The blonde groaned into the leather seats as Sasuke dived into the pink hole. He circled it with his tongue before shoving it in and pumping Naruto’s leaking erection. The SUV and their clothes were filthy with their fluids and it was feral. He felt like he was on an alpha high.

“No Sas, fuck me. I need you _in me_.”

Sasuke smirked at the pleading tone then gave one final suck to the leaking hole. He leaned back and started to enter. Naruto was always so fucking tight, no matter how many times they fucked.

The alpha grabbed Naruto’s hips when the omega started fucking himself, using him for his own pleasure. “Use my dick baby.” He saw Naruto’s ass jiggle during every thrust and ran his nails on the exposed tan skin. After a few minutes, he smacked Naruto’s ass with a firm, “Enough.” He took over and lost himself in pleasure. This was pure lust. Naruto wanted Sasuke to show him he belonged to the alpha.

Sasuke continued to suck on Naruto’s neck, making sure to leave bruising marks. He felt possessive and his canines were elongating, and he was fighting the urge to bite Naruto where he _wanted_ but he kept repeating ‘ _not yet not yet not yet_ ’ in his mind. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck and held him tight against him as he kept the same brutal pace. Naruto was far gone and pliant, letting Sasuke take over. He needed to make this ‘quickie’ quick so they could get _home_ and fully release.

Naruto panted _kiss me_ between breaths. Sasuke let go of his throat and found his mouth, hungrily devouring his lips with his tongue and teeth. He brought the free hand forward and pumped Naruto until even the thrusts were losing rhythm.

“I’m close baby.” Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s ear, “Love you so much. My omega.” Naruto felt a tear trail down his face, not sure if it was from pleasure, the overwhelming emotions, or a combination of both. After one final thrust, he spilled on Sasuke’s hands, dragging Sasuke with him from the pulsating heat surrounding him. He came on Naruto’s ass, slightly disappointed he couldn’t come inside. As much as he wanted to knot, he knew it wasn’t the place. He wanted to be tied to the omega in the comfort of his (their) home.

As soon as he caught his breath he caressed Naruto’s face, “Rest. I’m going to drive us home.” The blonde nodded, unable to talk just yet, and got comfortable in the back of the seat. Sasuke couldn’t believe he just got frisky in the backseat of his SUV like a horny teenager. Only Naruto would be able to have him do all this shit and Sasuke cherished it.

So damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't tooo bad right? 😓 I'll keep chugging them out until I get it right! If there's mistakes it's probably because I've read over the smut scenes too much and my brain is mushhhhh. 
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3 <3 <3


	13. The Boring Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this chapter. It's about another boring event but hopefully I didn't make it too boring? 🥺

Naruto was annoyed. Really annoyed.

The university was holding a last-minute conference this weekend and every grad student was required to attend. Naruto had planned a nice Saturday doing absolutely nothing but relaxing with the babies because his brain was fried from all the school work. Next year he would be starting to teach students and he was looking forward to the next step on being a professor.

Lee and Tenten walked out of the room with him, complaining as well. There weren’t many students in the grad program but the students and the staff were close because of all the time they spent together. Late nights, tears, and early mornings. Did he mention tears? He knew it would be all worth it but sometimes he had his doubts from the amount of work and stress. Lee and Tenten each were interested in different fields of literature, but the trio liked working together.

The weather was relatively warm, and Lee was wearing a green tank top, the matching jacket thrown over his shoulder, “Well, there goes my Saturday night plans.” Lee let out a deep sigh.

“Same.” Naruto groaned. “Do you know how we have to dress? I stopped listening after knowing my night was gone.”

Tenten shrugged, “The usual. No black-tie or something ridiculous thankfully.”

“Hell yeah to that.”

They parted ways when they reached their cars and Naruto pulled out his phone, ready to vent about the event with Sasuke. He wasn’t sure Sasuke would attend after what happened last time with Neji, but he had a feeling the alpha would want to go precisely _to_ keep him safe.

* * *

After Naruto mentioned the event to Sasuke and after a big blue-eyed pout he agreed to go with him. It didn’t take much convincing, Naruto thought Sasuke mainly contemplated it for amusement. They had said their goodbyes to the babies, with Naruto making sure to stress that they _will_ come back home and not _leave_ them to die.

Naruto checked over Sasuke’s business casual outfit. The omega grumbled about how good he looked in black jeans, a pressed maroon button-up and a matching black casual blazer. He pretended to pat down his outfit just for the excuse to touch the firm body and Sasuke smirked at Naruto’s attempt at ‘subtly’ scenting him.

Sasuke personally didn’t think his outfit was better than Naruto. The omega’s tight white chinos were drool-worthy and he’d be concerned about others looking at his ass if he wasn’t Naruto’s date. He was going to make sure tonight that he stayed close by.

When they slipped into Sasuke’s SUV, Naruto held his free hand while Sasuke started driving, “Can you believe we’re going to the library again, and now things are different between us?”

The brunette smirked “This time, _I’m_ your date.”

“Andddd you don’t have to tell people you’re single”, the omega cackled at the memory now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s laughter, “Of course not, I have you.”

“Damn right!” The blonde kissed Sasuke’s cheek before looking out the window listening to the tunes playing.

They walked into the library and Naruto saw the staff and few students mingling. They made their way to Lee and Tenten who were in a corner talking, with Sasuke glued to his side. It was endearing to Naruto, but he wasn’t going to tell the alpha that. The library looked similar to the night of the event, but it was filled with gorgeous fairy lights cascading everywhere intermingled with gorgeous blue and white flowers. Naruto absolutely loved this place. He didn’t know how a public place like this was so beautiful. 

“Hey guys.” He grinned at Lee and Tenten. It was odd to see them in business casual outfits since during classes they mainly wore workout clothes. They each spent countless hours training in martial arts outside of university work.

“Hey! You’re finally here. We’ve been standing here so bored.” Tenten leaned on the high table and took a bite of some appetizers provided for the event.

“Is that caviar?” Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Yes!” Lee excitedly answered, “I don’t know why they’re serving it. It’s so weird but fancy.” 

Naruto was surprised at the director’s choice of snacks, “When is the director getting here?”

“I saw him walking around, so he should start talking soon. Hopefully it's over quick.”

A few minutes later the grad program director drew everyone’s attention and started talking about this next semester’s plans and area of study they would focus on. Many of the students would be teaching classes like Naruto or interning with researchers. The director took his time going through the crowd, detailing the members of the audience. When the director saw Naruto and Sasuke, his face lit up.

“Ah! We have an Uchiha here. Please, come say something about the history of your company!”

“ _Fuck_.” Sasuke let out a nervous murmur and Naruto laughed. He loved that even though Sasuke drew so much attention, he loathed it. He hated talking about himself or speaking in front of people, even though he was perfectly good at it when it was needed. He oozed confidence even when he didn’t _want_ to be there.

"Go on babe. I’ll be here in the front.” The blonde grinned and gently nudged him to where the director was standing.

Sasuke stared into his eyes and walked forward, “For you.” He took his place next to the director, shaking the director’s hand. He cleared his throat and looked at his omega, “I want to thank my gorgeous boyfriend for inviting me to this event. The last time we were here, things were different. I was desperate to find him and constantly asked for advice from my mom.”

A couple of laughs broke out and Naruto urged him to get to the company part. He was starting to feel shy. Sasuke was shamelessly speaking about his blundering efforts to get Naruto’s attention.

“And then I got him to be my friend and the rest went from there. Naruto, you have been the exception to everything I never thought I cared about. I never cared about relationships or what people thought of me. I was just wandering through life aimlessly and then I met you and I started questioning _everything_. I’ve loved you in ways I’d never thought possible. I didn’t know the human body could feel all the things you make me feel. The peace and the utter happiness. I’m terrified of the thought that one day it might not be there. I can’t…” His voice cracked slightly and at this point, he couldn’t be self-conscious. Not when he saw Naruto’s shocked and confused face with watery eyes. He made his way towards him and stared into his eyes deeply before getting down on one knee. He pulled out the velvet box he’d bought the same month Naruto agreed to date him. Because he _knew_ even then.

Naruto was bawling, he couldn’t hide it or even feel mortified about it. _What was going on_? His heart was hammering in his chest from a mix of emotions.

“Please, Naruto, please give me the absolute honor to be the fucking luckiest guy in this universe, to have you as his spouse and mate?” Sasuke’s intense gaze never wavered but he could see the nerves in those onyx eyes at being _so vulnerable_ in front of Naruto. The world faded and it was only them at this moment.

“You’re so stupid.” Sasuke would’ve been hurt, but he could see his beautiful smile through his tears. “You didn’t even have to… _yes_. Of course, _yes_.” Naruto threw his arms around him and cried into his chest. He felt so lucky. He didn’t think he’d ever be this…happy. But Sasuke had always just given and given and when he felt there was nothing more that he could possibly give him, Sasuke would give more. He was so utterly lucky and in awe at how much adoration the alpha gave him. He was different than the man he met during that flight and he could see and acknowledge the changes he’d gone through.

Naruto felt so many things at once, his mind and heart couldn’t wrap its mind that this was happening.

That’s when he heard the cheers and another sob broke through because he could see both of their families peeking, scattered on each floor. They must have been hiding and now they were taking pictures from every angle, calling out to them and holding sparklers. He could see his parents, Iruka and Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, and practically the whole Uchiha family. Shisui and Obito threw a banner over the railing that read ‘ _Naruto and Sasuke sitting on a tree… e.n.g.a.g.e.d!_ ’ Reo and Riku were throwing blue and white flower petals, making it rain over the floor. Sasuke couldn’t have made this any more perfect in Naruto’s eyes. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, crystal eyes slightly rimmed pink from crying, “This was a fake conference wasn’t it?”

Sasuke grinned and held up Naruto’s hand adorning the engagement ring, “Yes. I didn’t know how else to get you here without being suspicious.”

“It definitely worked.” He giggled at Sasuke kissing his ring finger tenderly. The omega hadn’t even had a chance to detail the ring, too overwhelmed with _everything_ going on.

“Do you like it?” It was rare to hear Sasuke speak with such a vulnerable tone.

Naruto looked at the intricately designed 2 carat ( _holy shit_ ) antique engagement ring. The alpha knew him so damn well. Between the location and the ring, he just knew what Naruto loved.

Their families joined in and started their congratulations and asking to see the ring. By the end of all bone-crushing hugs and tears, Naruto felt he was covered in everyone’s tears and his back sore. He really hoped the hugs were done for now. 

Itachi ruffled Sasuke’s hair with affection, “You have no idea how long my brother has been carrying that ring.”

Sasuke scowled trying to hide his mortification, “ _Itachi_!” Naruto didn’t have to know that detail.

“Since when?”

Itachi threw Sasuke an evil smirk, ready to embarrass the shit out of his baby brother, “First month you agreed to date.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped and turned to Sasuke with wide eyes. The brunette was blushing. _Blushing_. He knew Sasuke had been courting him, but this was _different_. This meant Sasuke had known for _a while_ that he wanted to be with him. Sasuke loved him _way_ before he’d said those words to him. 

Minato smiled, “When he asked me for permission a few weeks ago, I asked him if it wasn’t too early. And he said he knew from the beginning.”

“You asked my dad for permission?!”

Sasuke scoffed, “Of course I did.” He held Naruto by the waist and kissed the crown of his head.

“So!” Tsunade clapped for their attention, she wanted to get to the juicy details, “Long engagement? Short?”

Sasuke looked into sapphire eyes, “I’d like short if you’re okay with it?”

Naruto nodded quickly, a watery smile on his face, “I definitely am, but why?”

Sasuke cupped his cheek, “I’ve met my soulmate, why would I want to wait longer?”

A round of ‘ _awww’_ and ‘ _that’s fucking cheesy_ ’ rang around the room.

Naruto grabbed his face and kissed him like his life depended on it, not caring that everyone could see him trying to suck Sasuke’s tongue. After some wolf-whistles, Naruto whispered, “Hey Sas?”

“Hm?”

He made a show to check Sasuke’s body out slowly, “Tonight I get to sleep with _my_ fiancé.”

Sasuke murmured in his ear, “Don’t say that baby, I’m going to want to whisk you away early.”

Naruto pouted before getting a wicked idea, “How about we sneak away to an upper floor for a bit.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, “That we can do.”

Fugaku saw through their plan and swiftly grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt, “Nope.” He held his son in a firm grip. He could understand the excitement, he remembered when he first got engaged to Mikoto. He’d been insatiable. But this was a special moment and they’d made plans. They could celebrate later tonight.

“ _Let’s go_ , we have a celebration to get to!” Kushina clapped with enthusiasm and wrapped her arm around Mikoto’s.

Many of the guests that were in on the scheme started filtering out after congratulating the couple but _without_ the bone-crushing hugs.

Lee shook Sasuke’s hand before he and Tenten left, “It was a pleasure helping you Sasuke. I hope we get to meet again.”

“Likewise. Have a good night you two.” Sasuke shook Tenten’s hand as well, who had a fucking firm grip in his opinion.

“Bye Naru!” Tenten kissed Naruto’s cheek before they headed out of the library. They’d come prepared and had their clothes packed. Now that the night ended, they still had enough time to get some training in.

Naruto waved his friends off then questioned the group, “Where are we going now?”

“We rented a restaurant.” Madara sternly answered with his arms crossed.

“Will we see _Lightweight_ Madara?” Tsunade snickered at Madara’s horrified face. The night had just started, and she had a whole bag full of ‘shit on Madara’ comments ready.

“How did you hear about that _name_?”

Jiraiya held his phone and showed screenshots from the Uchiha group chat that were sent to him. Madara felt ultimate betrayal. _It really would be your own family_. He learned that statement from Deidara and it seemed fit in this moment. Though he still struggled to 100% understand what it meant.

The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the subtle challenge, “I will show you how much Uchiha men can drink.”

“Oh shit, Lightweight Madara will be competing for his name to be changed.” Shisui held one of the burnt-out sparklers as a microphone.

Minato took a moment to grab his son by the shoulder and kissed his forehead, “I’m proud of you son.”

Naruto’s eyes watered at his father’s words, “But I didn’t do anything.” It wasn’t the first time he’d ever heard those words. His parents always made a point to tell him how much they loved and were proud of him. But at this moment, he didn’t really feel like he did anything…

Minato laughed, “You definitely have. You’ve accomplished so much in your life. You’ve brought joy to all the people here and now it’s _our_ turn to pamper you.”

The omega gave his dad a watery smile (he was full of those tonight). After everything he’d gone through, it all led to this. He drove to the restaurant with his parents, wanting to spend a bit more time with them. He rode in the backseat with his mom, letting her pet his hair as he cried with happiness. Kushina made sure he looked presentable by the time they pulled up to the location.

The restaurant looked packed with all the guests. The restaurant had managed to make the tables and chairs created a large oval, so everyone had a view of each other and were able to speak comfortably. The waiters started bringing drinks and snacks for Riku and Reo.

“I will show you how it’s done, old man.” Tsunade held a glass of sake before throwing it back, then poured three more and threw _those_ back.

Deidara rolled his eyes from the competition happening a few chairs down, “So does this mean we can make a new group chat for everyone?”

Itachi groaned, “My phone is going to blow up from all the messages.” He constantly needed to keep his phone charged with just the other group chats. A new one with these many people would be _worse_.

Obito scoffed, “No one needs _you_ in it. You’re _lame_.” Obito held out his hand for Shisui to high-five. Itachi really did walk into that one.

Itachi’s eyes narrowed at his cousins, “I am the _genius_ of the family.”

“I don’t know who decided that when your dumbass was convinced you were some elite spy and fell down the roof trying to be ‘sneaky’.” It was Shisui’s turn to hold his hand out to Obito.

“I don’t know why we listened to Madara and Izuna.” Sasuke rubbed his forehead, which made Naruto giggle. He’d seen some of the home movies and both Madara and Izuna appeared to be the culprits.

Obito sighed in disappointment, “Because we used to think they were cool.”

Izuna’s eye twitched, “Used to?”

A tiny hand raised in the air and Reo cheered Izuna on, “I still think you’re cool!”

The longhaired blonde flipped his hair and pursed his lips, “He doesn’t know better yet.”

“Jiraiya also gave bullshit stories to Naruto.” Kakashi piped in, wanting to throw in some juicy gossip as well.

A gasp came from Jiraiya, “You wound me.”

Tsunade smacked the white-haired man’s arm and pointed to Naruto, “He was really talkative. Brat wouldn’t shut up. So Jiraiya convinced him if he stayed quiet and concentrated he would be able to talk to frogs.”

“Poor thing refused to talk for days.”

Naruto squawked at his dad’s words. He wasn’t ready for his embarrassing stories to come out. He preferred for the Uchiha’s to have the floor for the next few years.

Sasuke smirked, “Did it work?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke’s smug face, “Of course not.”

“Shame.”

“Soooo – ” Deidara swirled his drink, “ – who’s going to be the best man?”

The Uchiha men went eerily silent as they stared at Sasuke with stoic faces. Naruto found it creepy how all of their faces went blank in waves throughout the room.

“I’ve decided all of you will compete for the spot.”

Obito jumped up, startling half of the guests, “Helllll yeah!”

“I accept the challenge.” Itachi was positive he would win this. He carried and wiped Sasuke’s ass for the first few years of his life. And let Sasuke sleep in his bed for years. He _deserved_ this position.

“As do I.” Madara spoke firmly drawing horrified looks from the rest.

“ _Why_?” Fugaku asked at the elder Uchiha in shock.

“I would like to be a best man before I pass away.”

“Ha! Can’t guilt-trip us old man. You still have plenty of years.” Shisui cackled at Madara’s attempt.

“One day it will work.”

Gaara changed the subject, a curious question in mind, “You said you wanted a short engagement. Any month in mind?”

“December! I want a winter wedding.” Naruto looked at Sasuke to see if he agreed and the alpha smiled. A winter wedding sounded perfect.

Kushina pulled out her phone and made a note on her calendar, adding Mikoto and Deidara to it. “We got six months.”

Deidara whistled, remembering all the shit he had to think of for his wedding, “Honeymoon. Venue. Flowers. Good thing there’s a shit load of us.”

“You have a lot of details to go through, but we’ll be there with you sweetheart.” Mikoto gave Naruto a sweet smile, trying to not overwhelm him so soon with all the details.

“Can I carry the rings and Riku the flowers?”

Riku had no idea what they were talking about but hearing his name from Reo and flowers excited the toddler. He waved his pacifier around in excitement, almost smacking his dad in the face. Though Itachi was used to it at this point after Reo. The kid had headbutted him, vomited on him, peed on him, and so fucking much more.

“Of course!”

“Any suggestions for bachelor parties?”

Sasuke tensed at Izuna’s question and the thought of being separated from the omega for such an event. He didn’t want strangers touching or surrounding his omega and he had a feeling Naruto would have the exact same reluctance.

“What about a joint one?” Gaara suggested it was the perfect solution in his mind. _He had no idea the chaos that his suggestion would bring at this moment in time._

“Joint?!” Deidara marveled at the idea –

But Itachi groaned, “It’s going to be a _shitshow_.”

“I’m _so_ down.” Tsunade raised a glass, she was always ready to party.

Madara quickly followed, “I am too.” Like hell was he going to be left behind. Especially by Tsunade and Jiraiya!

“Is this some sort of weird competition between you two now?” Fugaku grumbled and Mikoto giggled at their antics.

“I think so.” Iruka laughed, not seeing Tsunade so fired up in a while. Usually, only Jiraiya competed with her. Now there were new people joining in.

The main dishes were brought, and the chatter quieted down a bit as everyone stuffed their faces, hungrier than they expected. Deidara took the opportunity while everyone was eating to walk around the table, gathering the contact information from all the new members to add them to the group chat. It took him a little while to think of the perfect nicknames, but he was happy with the end results.

 _Deidara U. [ **Da bomb** ] has created a new group_: **_The Fam Fam_**

**_ The Fam Fam _ **

_Shisui U. [ **Curly** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Obito U. [ **Tobi** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Sasuke U. [ **Ducky** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Naruto U. [ **Kyutie** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Gaara S. [ **Sandy** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Mikoto U. [ **Boss Mom** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Fugaku U. [ **Chief F** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Madara U. [ **Lightweight Madara** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Itachi U. [ **Cutie Pattootie** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Tsunade S. [ **Lady Luck** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Jiraiya S. [ **Sage** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Kushina N. [ **Hottie** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Minato N. [ **Flashy** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Kakashi H. [ **Copy Dog** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Iruka U. [ **Iru. Sweetie** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

_Izuna U. [ **Mad. Bro.** ] has been added to The Fam Fam_

“I love my name!” Kushina swooned at the phone notification.

Itachi sighed, “ _Why_ is my name still Cutie Pattootie?”

Deidara leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder, “Because you’re a cutie baby. You gave me cute babies.”

“I’m not cute.” Reo narrowed his eyes.

“Of course not. You’re a man.” Izuna patted the young boy’s back in pride.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Deidara hissed at Izuna. He and Madara always got these ideas into Reo’s head that would lead to destruction. The destruction that he would have to clean up.

As the night went on, Naruto held Sasuke’s hand and swooned at the smile plastered on Sasuke’s face. Sasuke didn’t smile like that around others. That smile was reserved for only the people at the table and Naruto knew that. He’d been with Sasuke for a couple of months at this point and he felt he knew so much about the alpha. Everything he needed was there in front of him. The only ones missing were Tomato and Noodle, but well…they couldn’t be there for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to sleep for a 4 hour drive in a couple hours 🥺💛 love you all xx


	14. The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love, some silliness, the usual <3
> 
> Oh and Orochimaru shows up somewhere!

Okay, so Sasuke might have been slowly becoming borderline obsessed. Because Naruto was _everything_. He filled every cold spot in his heart with sweet warm honey and now he was his fiancé. Naruto was his _fiancé_. Naruto wasn’t perfect. He didn’t need to be. Because he was perfect _for him_. Naruto didn’t care for others as he did for him and his family.

As he stood by the exit, watching the families smother Naruto with kisses, he took the opportunity to _really_ take everything in. Sasuke would look at pictures from before they met. His stoic expressions and the cocky smirks. The indifference of people throwing themselves at him. The only time he saw a light in his eyes was around his family. The moment he was out of range he became a frigid asshole. He didn’t want to get close to anyone else. He didn’t _need_ anyone else. Sasuke remembered going out with Suigetsu to strip clubs and having dancers straddling him, trying to convince him to let them blow him in the champagne room. They’d let him fuck them both if he wanted.

He remembered the ruts that always felt unfulfilled. The hotels. So many fucking hotels because he couldn’t stand the thought of bringing anyone to his _home_ or even fucking them in his car. The number of times when he came, and he felt great. The rush was great. But it was never _mind-shattering_. He didn’t experience mind-shattering until he was with Naruto and he almost blacked out from pleasure. Karin was good to take out his frustrations on, it helped that she at least knew him. But it was never _enough_. _No one_ was ever enough.

And now?

Now he _smiled_. Only around Naruto, but still. There was a sense of peace that filled him when he was around the blonde. Naruto was so _sincere_. He never imagined he would be as outrageously in love as his brother was with Deidara. He used to talk so much shit and Itachi would tell him to just wait until he met someone that changed him. It sounded so farfetched that Sasuke would scoff at the ridiculousness.

Others tried to get Naruto’s attention. Neji and Sai. Random strangers from places they went to. He could see the looks when they were out in public. He’d heard the whispers of university staff telling him Naruto they’d heard of his reputation of sleeping around. That they would be better suited for the omega. Well really, anyone _but him_ according to them. But every time, Naruto would just look at him with adoration and a smile. A smile so deep behind his eyes that it sent chills down his spine. His indifference to others was subtle and in every gesture. Naruto was a sweet person by nature, but there was a detachment to others. They weren’t allowed what he was. They weren’t worthy of Naruto’s love and adoration.

 _Sasuke_ was the exception. He might’ve been a shit person, but he fucking worshipped Naruto. He was irrevocably in love with him and would do _anything_ in his power to make sure the blonde remained happy and stress-free. He would take care of him in every shape and make sure Naruto was treated how he deserved.

 _Ugh_. He was fucking emotional. He’d make his younger self (from last year really) cringe.

Before they got into the car, he pulled the omega towards him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped an arm around his neck and the other around his back. There was no underlying sexual motive, though there was a shit load in the air. He just wanted to treasure the moment. He wanted to remember this moment for eternity.

Naruto hugged him back tightly for a few minutes until he asked, “You okay?”

Sasuke nodded, still feeling choked up from the whole night, “Yeah I just… I don’t want you to leave.”

“We’re engaged now.” Naruto grinned, “You can’t leave me.” His tone was joking but his eyes betrayed the slight worry of Sasuke actually taking it all back.

“I wouldn’t dare to.” He cupped Naruto’s face and gave him a deep kiss. He held back, not wanting to start devouring him in the parking lot. Today was _special_.

The moment they got in the car, Naruto couldn’t keep his hands off him. Sasuke had to drive extra carefully because of how often he got distracted. He didn’t want to celebrate in the car, he wanted to take his time, but Naruto had no qualms about where they could celebrate. The air reeked of arousal and Naruto was ready to ride him while he was driving. Naruto’s hands started wandering up his thighs again, trying to unbuckle his belt. The alpha grabbed his hand and held it instead, making Naruto pout.

The alpha groaned, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“But I want you.”

“I do too baby but at _home_.”

His pout deepened, “But I don’t want to wait.”

“We’re a few minutes away.”

Naruto was about to continue complaining when he got an idea in his head, “Okay.”

The tone was suspicious, but Sasuke couldn’t fully take his eyes off the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto slowly start to unbutton his shirt. His throat went dry when he saw the creamy caramel skin slowly being exposed.

“What are you doing?”

Naruto shrugged. He moved Sasuke’s hand that he was holding and rubbed it across his chest, running a finger over a peach nipple. He moved the hand down, rubbing over his bulge, making sure Sasuke felt how hard he was.

The alpha groaned, and he squeezed the rock-hard cock. He could imagine how drenched Naruto was right now. He wanted to taste it, smell it, feel it on his fingers, on his dick…

“You’re driving me crazy.”

Naruto smirked, “Really?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the smug smile, “You _know_ you do.”

He shrugged, “I like to know it.”

“I’ll show you right now.” They pulled up to the driveway and Sasuke instructed Naruto to wait as he made his way around the SUV. He opened the door and grabbed Naruto's thighs, wrapping them around his hips as he carried him out. He held firmly onto his ass, as Naruto tasted the skin on his neck. It took him a bit to open the door, with Naruto sucking his neck and running his hands down his back, but as soon as the door closed, he threw Naruto on the emerald couch, making the blond giggle. He was about to lay over him, but Naruto had other plans. He pushed Sasuke down and straddled him. The alpha could feel Naruto soaking through his clothes and he moved to remove Naruto’s pants, but the omega smacked his hands away. The movement startled the alpha.

“ _I_ get to touch _you_.”

Sasuke nodded, loving the possessive tone the omega was speaking to him in.

“You’re _mine_.”

“Always baby.”

Naruto ripped Sasuke’s shirt, which Sasuke raised an eyebrow at because he had _no idea_ Naruto was so strong. The blonde ran his fingernails down the muscular chest and stomach, making sure to leave red marks. He leaned in, starting to suck on the alpha’s lower lip and running his tongue over it when the alpha groaned at the sting.

“Grab my ass, _fiancé_.”

Sasuke’s hands glued to the omega’s fat ass, smacking it hard. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t see it bounce yet, but Naruto’s moan made up for it.

The blonde whispered in his ear, “Is that all you have?”

Sasuke grabbed the blonde hair and tugged it, exposing the blonde’s neck. “You want to see what I have, fiancé?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do you want me to dominate you?”

“Do you think you _can_ , Sasuke?”

“Oh fuck.” The alpha wasn’t so sure he could right now with the way Naruto was looking at him. _He_ felt under Naruto’s control.

Naruto spoke against his lips, “Do you think you can _handle_ me Sasuke?”

But he would fucking try, “Fuck yeah.”

The blonde hummed, “Not yet.”

Naruto ripped Sasuke’s pants and boxers off, exposing his erection to the air. The blonde ran his fingers over the slit, gathering the precum and moving his fingers to Sasuke’s mouth, making him taste himself. He leaned in after he removed his fingers and kissed Sasuke, mixing his tongue with his and tasting Sasuke in his mouth. He pushed Sasuke’s hands off and stood back. Slowly removing his clothes and enjoying the feeling spreading down his body with the way Sasuke was eyeing him. As his clothes were removed, he spread his legs and pumped his cock. He motioned for Sasuke to sit still.

“Look I wet I am Sasuke.” He ran his fingers between his thighs, showing the alpha the slick trickling down. “Do you want to taste me?”

Sasuke nodded vigorously. He wanted it _so bad_.

Naruto walked forward and straddled him again. As Sasuke was about to grab his ass, he spoke “ _Not yet_.” He gathered the slick on his fingers, then Sasuke’s precum and shoved the combination into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Do you like the way we taste?”

“Fuck _yes_.” He swirled his tongue around Naruto’s fingers, “So fucking delicious.”

Heat was starting to spread down his groin and the blonde’s cock twitched, “I’m going to fuck myself on your dick, alpha.”

He raised a challenging eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Hold it firmly.”

Sasuke held his cock as Naruto started sliding down on it, “Now leave your hands on the couch.”

He let Naruto use him for his pleasure. He watched Naruto bounce, his dick moving with his movement and smearing precum over the pale stomach. Sasuke held his hands down firmly on the couch. The omega started riding him with ruthless vigor. Naruto was scratching his chest again and biting his lip. He’d never been this fierce and fuck did Sasuke want it. He loved to be at the omega’s mercy. He loved the touch of pain the omega was giving him.

Naruto mumbled in his ear, “Leave me breathless, Sasuke.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the throat, squeezing gently and speaking against his lips, “You’re mine.”

 _Fuck yes he was_.

Naruto's heart pounded at the smoldering look in Sasuke’s eyes, “You’re my alpha and I’m your omega.”

Sasuke nodded, “I’m all yours, my omega.” He was astonished by the blonde. Naruto was dictating this. Him. He had Sasuke touch everywhere _he_ wanted to be touched. _He_ was demanding and insatiable. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he sucked hard on his neck. Sasuke wasn’t going to be able to hide the savage marks (not that he wanted to). He sat back and let Naruto control him how he wanted and did _everything_ he commanded. His thighs were drenched in the omega’s slick and sweat.

Naruto let out a deep moan in his ear and Sasuke could do nothing but grunt and call out whispers of adoration. When Naruto allowed him to, he smacked each ass cheek until they were bright pink.

“Take over, alpha.”

Sasuke was already ridiculously close from busting with his knot almost fully formed.

He had to make sure his omega came first. Naruto _needed_ to be taken care of first. He felt frustrated because he wanted to dominate the blonde, but his _heart_ was taking over. He kept feeling _emotional_ and he felt cheesy shit building up in his throat. It was about to spill out of his mouth –

He grabbed the blonde’s neck and held him close. He gave two quick powerful thrusts and kept the blonde’s gaze firmly on his, “I’m never going to let you go.” He gripped Naruto’s hip with his other hand and held him down as he shallowly thrust up, “I’ll find you in _every_ lifetime and make you _mine_.” His voice choked with emotion, “I’ll _always_ find you.”

Tears fell down Naruto’s face at the mixture of shattering pleasure and overwhelming unconditional love. He couldn’t even _speak_ –

“You’re my one – _oh god_ – and only.” Sasuke started pumping Naruto’s cock, messy and out of sync. Everything felt so out of sync and it felt so special and unique and –

“I’ll always – always – _fuck I’m about to_ – “

Naruto spoke between sobs against his lips, “ _Iloveyou_ ” –“ _Iloveyou_ ” – “ _Iloveyou_.”

He gripped Naruto’s face as he held him down, tying them together and feeling Naruto’s cum splatter over his stomach. The pounding in his heart was making his vision blurry around the edges, only allowing him to see Naruto when he came. “I’ll always – be blessed to exist in your world.”

* * *

Today was Naruto’s first-day teaching for his program. He was nervous, having to teach young adults was significantly different than helping out Iruka at the daycare center. This semester he would be teaching 3 classes with about 50 students each. He’d gotten training, he felt prepared but that didn’t stop the nervous jitters in his stomach.

He gathered his things at his new university office (!!) and walked to the first class. Naruto glanced at his engagement ring, his heart fluttering at the memory of his fiancé. Since the engagement, Sasuke was oddly extremely horny and emotional. This morning the alpha had thoroughly wished him a great first day by ravaging him as soon as they woke up. He felt an urge to want to move in together already. The blonde didn’t want to go back home and be apart from Sasuke. He wanted to come home to him and the cats every night.

Naruto took a seat at the front as he waited for students to trickle in and sent Sasuke a quick text.

 _About to start! Wish me luck_ (⌒_⌒;)

 _You’re going to do great love_ (* ^ ω ^)

The blonde let out a breath and shot the students a large grin, “Welcome everyone. I’m Mr. Uzumaki and I’ll be your instructor for this class. The first work we will be starting is Paradise Lost. How many of you have heard or read this work?”

Barely any hands went up, but Naruto just chuckled and waved his hands when he saw the worried looks, "It's okay if you haven't. This work is heavy. I'm going to assign certain parts to pairs of two to analyze and then we will share the information."

As classes went on, it dawned on him how much he _loved_ teaching. All of the students were listening intently and participating in discussions. He’d always gone back and forth on what he would do with this PhD. He’d considered teaching but after this, he _really_ felt it might be his path. The blonde enjoyed being able to simplify certain subjects that people found difficult when reading or analyzing works and hoped to inspire more people to want to read more.

At the end of the day, as he was packing up, he was interrupted by the face of someone he didn’t want to see. _Neji_. He vaguely recalled the long-haired alpha mentioning he would be working at the university but Neji’s department wasn’t close to his, the alpha couldn’t say their run-in was an accident.

The smug alpha made a show of checking him out until his eyes narrowed at the sight of Naruto’s engagement ring. “You’re _engaged_?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, ready to defend himself or his alpha, “Neji. What do you want?”

Neji ignored Naruto’s greeting and asked again, “Are you engaged to the Uchiha?”

Naruto pursed his lips at the snarl, “Not that it’s _any_ of your business, but yes. Now what do you want?”

He saw Neji place a mask on his emotions to try and hide his anger, "I wanted to take you out for a late lunch."

Naruto tried to hold back a skeptical laugh, the audacity of this asshole. "No. I have things to do."

"What about tomorrow?" Neji wasn’t ready to give up.

"Let me make this clear.” He crossed his arms and squared his shoulders, “I _don't_ want to go anywhere with you. I _don't_ want to talk to you."

The alpha played with his long hair and tsked, "You're being very difficult. I moved here to get back together."

"No one asked you to. I _don't_ want to get back together. Anything else?"

"No - "

"Good. I have to go." He shoved past Neji, trying to keep as much physical distance as he could.

Naruto scowled as he quickly left the campus. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to see Neji too often. He couldn't imagine having to spend time with the asshole. He didn't even know what he saw in him in the first place. Maybe it was that a strong alpha liked him? He'd known him for a while before Neji had made his intention to date clear. And yet he just ended up being a snobby alpha. Neji wasn't close to his family, as his dad was disowned for reasons unknown to Naruto. So, he admired Neji's work ethic at being successful in everything he did. Then he learned that Neji was a presumptuous asshole and his admiration quickly died.

He got into his SUV and checked the time. Sasuke would be out of work soon and he was itching to see the alpha. He felt the urge to ask to move in rising again. He didn't sleep as comfortably in his own shared place with Gaara. He loved being in Sasuke's home. But he wasn't sure if Sasuke was ready. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to rush if Sasuke wasn't ready. Though sometimes he felt it was _hinted_ that Sasuke wanted him to. It just wasn't _said_.

Naruto wondered if he should call Sasuke and ask to spend the night. Would it be too soon? They were having a short engagement, so it technically wouldn't be considered fast. Maybe he should say something but not say something? It was interesting to Naruto how he could be confident when having sex with the alpha but asking something like this made him shy. He took the plunge and sent a simple message.

_Can I spend the night?_

_Fuck yes. Always._

He smiled at the quick response. The alpha must’ve been just as happy to get a message from him. He texted Gaara, letting him know he wouldn't be there but he wasn't expecting a response. Looking at the time the redhead might be in the study group.

The alpha still wasn't there when he arrived, but he was still greeted by Tomato and Noodle happily meowing and rubbing against his legs.

"Hi babies!" He covered them in kisses, as usual, then shuffled to the bedroom to take a shower and change. Naruto took his time, thinking over his day. He was deep in thought and almost yelped when he saw Sasuke was laying on the bed when he exited the bathroom in the alpha's black long-sleeve v-neck and his own orange sweatpants.

"Hi love."

Naruto leaned over trying to calm his racing heart and gave Sasuke a kiss, "Tired?"

"Somewhat.” He grabbed Naruto’s hand and played with his fingers, “Tell me about your day."

Naruto spent the next hour telling Sasuke about his classes as they ate and when the pair got ready to go to sleep, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and sleepily gazed at the alpha. He felt so warm and so full. The blonde spotted Tomato and Noodle peeking at them from the open door and imagined them cheering him on to hint about moving in. 

"I hate having to leave."

The words left his mouth before he even had a chance to stop it. Sasuke paused in scratching his scalp and looked at the blonde, "I hate when you leave too –“ Oh no, he was about to start rambling, “Did – you want to wait until the wedding to live together or is before okay? Or we can find a new place, whatever you want. I just want to be home with you."

Naruto leaned up, staring intently into Sasuke's face, "Before is totally okay. I want to. Like now."

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's eagerness, "You want to move in now? It's pretty late tonight."

Naruto pouted, "You know what I _mean_ , meanie."

"Hm. I definitely do.”

“You sure you want to? You’re about to have a lot of books surrounding you.”

Sasuke laughed, “We’re _engaged_ , of course I want to live together.” He held Naruto’s face like a treasure. It was still dark in the house, only moonlight filtering through the clear windows.

“You become needier as time goes on.”

Sasuke pouted but didn’t because he doesn’t pout, “I just want to be surrounded by you.”

Naruto leaned on his chest, thoughts swirling through his mind. Gaara could easily afford their place without him. He didn’t want to change houses yet, maybe in the future, but he _loved_ this house. They had Tomato and Noodle. He might be able to have the frogs he always wanted. A garden. He wouldn’t know where to begin, but it made him so excited to start this incredible new chapter in their lives. He was ready.

“This weekend?”

“Hm?”

“I can start packing and maybe this weekend I can move everything in?”

* * *

Sweat dripped down Sasuke’s back as he carried in another heavy box full of books. Naruto was not kidding when he said he owned many books. They might as well turn a whole room into a library. Thankfully they only had one more trip left. His back was starting to kill him. Shisui and Gaara helped carry in some of Naruto’s plants as said blonde was busy unpacking his clothes.

“We need to put these in the south-facing windows.” Gaara held a jade and ponytail palm plant, “And the other ones are okay with low light.”

“You know a lot about plants.” Shisui grinned as he placed the smaller plants on the shelves Gaara pointed. His arms and hand were smudged in dirt.

“Plants soothe me.”

“Will you help me fill my house with some?” He whirled around with big onyx eyes, “Oh! I can get a venus fly trap. I’ve heard those are so _badass_.”

Gaara chuckled at Shisui’s excitement, “Sure. I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks!” Shisui held another plant with a big grin, “And this one?” The Uchiha admired the intricate black and white vase.

“That one is mine actually, must have been brought by accident.” He was about to reach for it when he changed his mind. “Actually. Keep it. It’ll be the first plant in your collection.”

“Really?! Thank you!” He held the plant against his chest in awe like Gaara had given him a ridiculously expensive gift.

Sasuke snorted at Shisui’s expression and chugged a bottle of water, “Thanks for the help.”

“Our pleasure ducky!” Shisui grinned.

“Ugh shut up. I’m too tired for that.”

Gaara made his way to the front door with Shisui trailing behind, “We’re going to get the last things and take-out.”

Sasuke walked to the bedroom after to find Naruto on the bedroom floor, organizing his clothes. He sat behind him and cradled him in his arms, “Hey love.”

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at his fiancé, “I’m almost done.”

“How do you feel?”

“Honestly? Excited and so…at _peace_.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He leaned back, “I get to start and end my day with you. It’s everything.”

Sasuke hugged him tighter, “ _You’re_ everything to me.”

Naruto’s heart warmed at Sasuke’s words, “Wanna fuck?”

* * *

**_The Fam Fam_ **

**_Tobi_ ** _: Madara is on da Kono-hookup app??????_

 ** _Curly_** _: What?!_ o(>< )o

 **_Lady_ ** _**Luck** : You old fuck.. _

**_Sage_** _: Does it work?_ (」°ロ°)」

 ** _Da_** _**bomb** : Damn Mad you went hard on those filters _( ◡‿◡ *)

 **_Lightweight_ ** _**Madara** : I am naturally flawless and always have been. I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

**_Lady_ ** _**Luck** : You had horrible blackheads when I met you.._

 **_Lightweight_ ** _**Madara** : How dare you. _

**_B_ _ **o** ss Mom_** _: The face masks I recommended did wonders!_ (*^.^*)

 **_Cutie Pattootie_ ** _: Not the same one we beg Obi to put on right?_

 ** _Curly_** _: Nahhh that’s to cover the ugly_ (/ω\\)

 **_Tobi_ ** _: fuck off t-_-t_

 ** _Iru. Sweetie_** _: ooo but what’s his bio?_ (°▽°)/

 ** _Hottie_** _: I bet it’s something cool and suave! Like “I’ll park this big Mac truck…”_ (*^.^*)

 **_Kyutie_ ** _: Dad please take Ma’s phone away!_

 ** _Hottie_** _: He’s in the bath tub with me honey_ (￢‿￢ )

 ** _Boss Mom_** _: That’s so romantic~_ (//ω//)

 **_Chief F_ ** _: Good man. Did you use the body oils we recommended?_

 **_Ducky_ ** _: Please stop. No. No._

 ** _Hottie_** _: Yes it’s soooo nice~_ (*/ω\\)

 ** _Copy Dog_** _: send over the info_ (ᓀ ᓀ)

 **_Lady Luck_ ** _: Focus! The bio??_

 _**T**_ ** _obi_ ** _: I am Madara Uchiha. Capricorn gang. Big dick energy. <\- wtf thats what it says_

 ** _Sandy_** _: Capricorn gang_ (⁀ᗢ⁀)

 ** _Curly_** _: Are we sharing horoscope signs!! Libraaaaa_ o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 **_Cutie Pattootie_ ** _: Dei, those last 2 sentences sound awfully like something you would say…_

 ** _Da bomb_** _: He asked me for help, duhhh_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 ** _Ducky_** _: Horoscopes? Really?_

**_Kyutie_ ** _: Libra!_

 ** _Curly_** _: ~and on ma libra scales I’m weighing sins and forgiveness_ (~˘▽˘)~

 **_Lightweight Madara_ ** _: That sounds familiar. Is that from The Rap?_

 **_Lady Luck_ ** _: Rap is a genre you old fuck_

 **_Lightweight Madara_ ** _: You must think you’re so cool Tsunade._

 **_Lady Luck_ ** _: I get invited constantly as a guest of honor at music festivals_

 **_Lightweight Madara_ ** _: I do too._

 **_Curly_ ** _: You’re such a liar -_____-_

 ** _Da bomb_** _: But did my bio help you get laid?_ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **_Lightweight Madara_ ** _: Yes, many times._

 ** _Hottie_** _: Details!~_ (◕‿◕✿)

 **_Kyutie_ ** _: Ma aren’t you still in the bathtub?!_

 **_Sage_ ** _: Big dick energy to the max_

 **_Ducky_ ** _: I knew this group chat was a mistake._

 **_Ducky_ ** _: Also, Leo’s are superior._

* * *

“Hello there. I’m Orochimaru. Tsunade recommended me, yes?” A long-haired, fabulous, man entered the posh office wearing shades of purple from head to toe. Eye shadow? Lilac. Ribbon in his braided hair? Amethyst. Tunic shirt? Orchid. Leather pants? Eggplant. Loafers? Wine. Nails? Violet.

Sasuke warily shook the planner’s hand. _This guy looks like a fucking paint color strip_

Naruto gave the eccentric Orochimaru a beaming smile, “Yeah! She said you have beautiful wedding venues and are great at planning!” The man had incredible taste, with the sophisticated nude art on the walls and fur rug.

“Not to brag but I _am_ the best.”

_That sounds like a brag…_

Orochimaru pulled out a planner and a fancy-looking pen with a fur pom pom hanging from it. “Tell me details! When is the wedding?”

“December 11.”

“Any specific type of venue?” He licked his lips, he needed a new lip balm. He drew the line at purple lipstick, “I have many available.”

“Uh –“ Naruto looked at, “ – something historic would be pretty. He proposed at the historic library.”

“That place is _amazing_. I think I have a few options.” He rummaged through the folders and picked out 4. “Check these out.”

The couple went over the folders and Naruto instantly fell in love with one, “Is this the secret estate of Victor Hugo?!” He asked in awe. There was no way…

“Yes! Not many people know it exists. It’s very similar to the one in Paris.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and Sasuke’s heart fluttered, “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes filled with unshed tears full of happiness. He couldn’t believe he was going to marry the most amazing alpha he’d ever met, with the most loving family, in such an extraordinary place.

“If you love it, then yes. Of course.”

“Then it’s decided!” Orochimaru cheered and moved on to the next point, “Have you decided on the number of guests?”

That had come up and the number still _baffled_ Naruto. The Uchiha family was huge. “No more than 250.”

_250_

“That’s a perfect number. Not too many.”

Naruto wondered in disbelief, _In what world?_

“I think this is a great start! I’m going to start working on this and I’ll be in touch for every other detail. I will make this as stress-free as possible. Your gorgeous face doesn’t need _any_ wrinkles!” Orochimaru pressed a hang against his chest and sighed, “You two are a gorgeous pair. I’m so excited to work with you.”

Once the pair entered the car, Sasuke looked at Naruto trying to hold back a laugh.

“He was…interesting.”

Naruto nodded with sparkling eyes, “But the Swarovski snake headband he had on was gorgeous! Do you think they make it in orange? Or with frogs?”

Sasuke was going to have to keep Naruto hidden if he kept getting these fashion ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Orochimaru being sassy hehe.
> 
> I don't even know how to describe how much I love y'all. <3 
> 
> But what's your gang?


	15. The Best Man(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bipolar depression sucks and then it makes you question your writing skills so then that sucks too. Competitions are so difficult to write for some reason but I just wanted to give something.

_**Tobi:**_ so, when r we having da games?

 _ **Lightweight Madara:**_ Sasuke, this is to remind you that you have said you will be hosting an event to determine your best man. Or, just pick me. – Madara Uchiha

 _ **Evil Dumbass:**_ Little brother, I have wiped your ass and cleaned your vomit. The latter happening last year. I deserve this fucking spot

 _ **Da bomb:**_ Sasu~ Pick Itachi~

 _ **Mad. Bro.:**_ When will the games take place? I need an appropriate cigar. 

_**Curly:** _I need a badass best man outfit

* * *

After so much damn insistence and impatience, Sasuke decided to have the Best Man Competition today. He’d let Suigetsu and Juugo know a few days ahead (they wanted a shot when they heard about it), and his family extremely last minute since they wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Not that it did much because at 8 AM sharp they were all in his parent’s backyard with their smug, unwavering (Uchiha-only) looks plastered on their faces. 

_The competitors were:_

_Itachi_

_Shisui_

_Obito_

_Madara_

_Suigetsu_

_Juugo_

Mikoto and Fugaku sat on the outdoor furniture, camera ready to record the whole thing. They were certain this event would go down in family history. To remain impartial, Sasuke would only watch over the competition and offer commentary. Izuna sat on one of his lounge chairs with shades and nursing a glass of whiskey, with his head tilted back. He didn’t particularly care who would win but he enjoyed good ol’ Uchiha’s fighting to the death.

Naruto, wearing a black jumpsuit and orange loafers, started the competition by lighting the metal Uchiha (fan) with a torch. Sasuke stood by his side, holding him by the hip and smirking at his family. He was looking forward to watching them carry on the ridiculous tasks.

* * *

_First Event_

In the far distance, there was an abundance of rubber ducks. Gaara stood in front of the water and spoke with amusement, “So for the first round, Uchiha’s, you will be swimming to the rubber ducks, grabbing one, swimming back and it will continue until all the ducks are gone. Those who have the most will move on to the next round.”

Naruto watched as the contestants removed their shirts, leaving them only in their swim trunks. The one that shocked Naruto was _Madara_. He turned to Sasuke, mouth hanging. “Madara is _ripped_. Holy fuck. And he’s _tatted_ what the fuck.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched the older Uchiha stretch his muscles, “That’s why no one falls for his guilt trips about his _dying_ wish.”

The blonde’s eyebrows raised, “He’s going to live to be 350.”

“Probably.” Sasuke scoffed. He might be old as fuck, but he was still winning athletic competitions and apparently getting laid. _Fucking gross_.

The Uchiha’s threw themselves in the clear warm water, showing off their swimming skills. Unfortunately for them, they had a professional swimmer in their mix. Suigetsu was born in water. Literally. He’d won countless gold medals, which meant no one was surprised when he earned first place.

Halfway through the race Shisui and Obito decided to try and sabotage each other, pushing and pulling, which backfired when they started falling behind.

_Suigetsu_

_Madara_

_Itachi_

_Shisui_

_Obito_

_~~Juugo~~ _

* * *

_Second Event_

The competition was suggested by Fugaku out of all people. The contestants would run to the closest stores (4 total) and steal condoms. Those who stole the most, with a fitting size, would move on. After the shockwave of Fugaku being the one to suggest it, the competitors took off.

Fugaku stood next to Mikoto, leaning forward and whispering into her ear as she giggled softly. He grabbed her hand and carried her off somewhere to do something that they _did not_ want to name. Sasuke was used to seeing his parents being affectionate, sometimes even told of how much they adored each other, but it still felt weird. He’d caught his parents making out like teenagers in secret in random places.

They decided while they waited for the contestants, they would take a lunch break. Deidara ordered everyone a grand amount of sushi and sashimi assortments with fresh pots of green tea. As they ate, they chatted about who they thought would win.

“Honestly, I’d be concerned about Madara winning right now.”

Naruto’s body shook with laughter at Gaara’s comment. He absolutely agreed. As much as they made fun of Madara, he was a great guy to both him and Gaara. He really cared about them, in his own kooky way, and he constantly made Naruto’s sides hurt from laughter.

Sasuke pinched his nose, “I really hope he doesn’t. He would be a nightmare of a best man.”

“This is why you can’t be a judge in the competition.” Deidara pointed his chopsticks at the alpha after he finished his bite of food. Riku was on his highchair munching and playing with the rice, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He tried to ‘feed’ Naruto too but ended up just smashing it on his face.

Naruto giggled at the baby’s antics, and poked his chubby legs, “Where’d Reo go? Haven’t seen him in a while.” Riku tried to grab the blonde's finger and chew on it.

Mikoto trailed in, with a sleepy Reo in her arms, “He was napping.” The toddler’s hair was a crazy mess and his face was scrunched up while he rubbed his eyes. He refused to leave Mikoto’s arms and let his grandmother baby him.

Looking at Reo’s sleepy eyes try to stay open made Naruto yawn, “I feel like _I_ need a nap now.”

“Fugaku is bringing some coffee. We need some after all this food.” Izuna patted his stomach, “Great choice on food Deidara.”

Deidara let out a breath, “Watching them all workout is _exhausting_.”

The first contestant to arrive was Shisui, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Madara followed closely after, not as out of breath as Shisui or the panting Itachi that trailed after.

Itachi grabbed the fresh towel and cold water Deidara handed him, “Where are Suigetsu and Obito?”

Suigetsu eventually straggled in, on the verge of passing out red-faced, and spoke between breaths, “Dude! I just saw Obito get arrested.” He threw himself in the pool and leaned against the edge, trying to cool down his overheated skin.

Izuna stood up startled when the words kicked in, “Arrested?!”

Itachi pulled his long hair into a high bun with the help of his mate, “For stealing?” He knew in any other circumstance it would be ridiculous to imagine Obito stealing, but stealing _was_ a part of the competition in this case, so it was a possibility.

Suigetsu shook his head, “Oh no, not for that. I think he got into a fight with a customer.” He remembered Obito arguing with another person next to the cops.

“About what?” Deidara asked.

“I don’t know.” Suigetsu shrugged, “I just saw him in handcuffs while I ran by.”

Shisui waggled his eyebrows, “You didn’t _stop_?” They obviously knew the answer.

“Fuck no! It’s a competition.” Suigetsu placed his hands in the back of his head when he remembered a comment Sasuke once made, “Haven’t most Uchiha’s been arrested?”

Now it was Naruto’s turn to be scandalized, “ _What_?” He knew the Uchiha’s were wild and had been banned from places but now – _was it really a surprise_? – eh – okay maybe not as shocking.

“Nothing serious don’t worry sweetheart.” Mikoto patted Naruto's back in a soothing pattern. “Uchiha’s are just very passionate.”

The blonde saw the look of pride in the beautiful mother’s face. Now that was the true definition of Uchiha pride, “Is this why you guys are really close to the Nara Law Firm?”

Mikoto nodded, “Yep! They’ve helped us a lot.”

Gaara wondered if he would be helping the Uchiha out a lot too if he started working with Nara after passing the bar. He felt just the Uchiha’s kept the law firm busy. They might even be the firm's main source of income.

Being around Naruto’s new future family was going to be interesting. For the longest time, it had only been them two, and now they had more people their age around. Compassionate people. He couldn’t wrap his head around how close they were despite how large the family was. None of their actions felt suspicious or ill-intended.

The red-head leaned his head on his hand, “Well I guess we know who got eliminated this round.”

“Obito going to be so annoying when he gets out.” Shisui rolled his eyes but helped Izuna dial the police department. He had them in his favorites so even if his phone was in silent mode, the call could still come through.

“Alright boys, go eat and we will go to the next competition after.” Mikoto shooed them away, giving Izuna the opportunity to figure out Obito’s situation with Shisui sitting next to him while he ate.

_Suigetsu_

_Madara_

_Itachi_

_Shisui_

_~~Obito~~ _

* * *

_Third Event_

The next one was starting a fire the fastest and with the least materials. Suigetsu looked uncomfortable, he knew _water_ not fire. But well, he was going to try anyway. Though he had no clue what the hell he was looking at. He’d never gone camping.

They didn’t have to go far, most of the supplies were in a paved area outside, away from the bushes and trees.

Shisui grabbed the materials and inspected them. Madara was the one who taught them all how to build a fire since they were little. He was certain Madara would probably finish first, so his main competition was Itachi.

_~~Suigetsu~~ _

_Madara_

_Itachi_

_Shisui_

* * *

_Fourth Event_

Right before the following trivia event, and surprisingly fast, Obito rejoined them with a grin plastered on his face. He pulled up a lounge chair next to Izuna and started arguing with Itachi that if he hadn’t been arrested he would’ve absolutely won the competition.

Madara threw on a black short-sleeve button-up shirt and frowned, very puzzled, “Why would we need trivia?”

Naruto tilted his head, “Because it’s a wedding…”

“That’s right. Okay. I will win this.” Madara nodded to himself, his confidence never wavering.

 _I really doubt it._ But Naruto didn’t want to burst his bubble.

They’d moved the trivia inside to the sitting room, as the sun had started to set. Fugaku and Deidara made a few drinks, while Mikoto took the kids to the kitchen to make some cookies.

Gaara handed them a small whiteboard and a marker, _“Who is Naruto’s favorite composer?”_

 _ **Madara:**_ As Soon As Possible Rocker

 _ **Shisui:**_ Tchaikovsky

 _ **Itachi:**_ Beethoven

“Madara that’s not…” Obito stopped halfway and waved his hand away, “You know what? Never mind.” Telling Madara anything about being cool was a losing battle. Especially when he still managed to have admirers because he was _so cool_. He held the camera and zoomed in on Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, “How did _you_ get it right Shisui?”

The alpha grinned, “I once argued with him on how to spell it.” He shot Itachi a smug look who returned it with his middle finger.

_“What is Naruto’s favorite color?”_

_**Madara:**_ Rainbow

 _ **Shisui:**_ Orange

 _ **Itachi:**_ Orange

_“Where did Naruto and Sasuke meet?”_

_**Madara:**_ Konoha

 _ **Shisui:**_ Airplane

 _ **Itachi:** _Airplane

_“What are Sasuke and Naruto’s cats names?”_

_**Madara:**_ Uchiha & Cat

 _ **Shisui:**_ Noodle & Tomato

 _ **Itachi:**_ Noodle and Tomato

_“How many kids do they want to have?”_

_**Madara:**_ A whole clan

 _ **Shisui:**_ 10

 _ **Itachi:**_ 4

_“What would Sasuke say is Naruto’s best feature?”_

_**Madara:**_ Childbearing hips

 _ **Shisui:**_ Eyes

 _ **Itachi:**_ Scent

To Madara’s ( _and no one else’s_ ) surprise, he was eliminated.

_~~Madara~~ _

_Itachi_

_Shisui_

Madara took it in stride, he had a feeling that once the physical aspects of the competition were over and they moved to trivia, his chance dwindled. But as an Uchiha, he wouldn’t withdraw. Once he was eliminated, he took a seat next to Izuna outside and lit a cigar.

* * *

_Final Event_

Alas, the final event was upon them. The backyard was lit with lanterns and fairy lights, helping them see the targets on the trees. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and smiled. The soft lights made Naruto look ethereal and Sasuke couldn’t help the way it made his groin stir.

Obito handed Itachi and Shisui a box full of throwing knives, “Last one boys.” They’d done this countlessly since they were young, and it felt almost nostalgic.

Deidara zoomed in on Itachi’s face as he threw kisses faces at his alpha, “Go cutie!”

The competition started equally, neither deviating from their targets. They were an impressive even match. Yet –

Right before the last throw, Shisui looked at Itachi with crinkled eyes and a huge grin then missed the bullseye. The hit was _too_ accurate for it to not be done on purpose and Itachi looked at Shisui with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “You did that on purpose.”

“You’ve taken care of him for a long time. Just know that really, _I’m_ the winner.” The curly-haired alpha stood before Itachi and wrapped him in a tight hug. The competition was fucking fun and he would’ve loved to win, but Shisui knew deep down that Itachi deserved to be the victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't very long but hopefully it didn't disappoint too much. Next chapter is the bachelor party and there's a brawl...? So I'm definitely more excited for that one lol


	16. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bachelor party is here! Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made this flow smoothly, there's a lot going on hehe

The bachelor party was held in a lavish two-story club. It was sensual and hazy with smoke. Lusciously decorated lights and small stages with dancers. The second floor wrapped around and overlooking the first. Obito had reserved the second floor for them and asked for all the low glass tables and leather chairs be put close together for maximum fuckery.

They’d all decided to meet up there, wearing their most extravagant outfits. And some matching of course (Deidara and Itachi). Obito, Rin, Deidara, and Itachi arrived earlier than everyone else. Deidara was perched on Itachi’s lap, nice and comfortable, after grabbing a drink and going over the details. Itachi peeked over his shoulder as the omega showed him the phone screen.

“I think we got everything.” He finished scrolling and made eyes to Itachi who was trying to distract him by kissing his neck. The blonde put his phone away and extended his neck, letting the alpha run his lips over the hot skin and he breathed in his mate's alluring scent. He picked up his glass of whiskey, picked up an ice cube, and pressed it to Deidara’s skin.

The moment was broken when the guests of honor showed, matching to Deidara’s delight in blood-red button-ups and dark jeans. After loud whoops, Shisui strolled with three bottle service girls full of shots. By then, Naruto’s friends, Lee, Tenten, and Haku had shown. Lee was only allowed two shots at the beginning of the night, as his metabolism would burn through it fast and he wasn’t the best of drunks.

An hour later, after 6 rounds of shots, it didn’t take long for the alcohol to settle in. Deidara, Naruto, and Sasuke looked over the railing to the first floor, as the Uchiha’s broke into a breakdance battle. Lee became the ‘ _woo_ ’ guy for the night and he was hyping up the show. They saw Obito break into the moonwalk as Itachi threw his body into a windmill while Deidara loudly cheered for his mate from the second story. It had been a while since he’d seen Itachi dance like that. All sweaty and muscles bulging and –

Shisui was shouting as he dismissed them with his hands and went from a hand glide to a headstand. Naruto’s mouth hung open as he took in the incredible dance moves. Suigetsu, never one to let any competition move, decided to join in with the basic moves of the robot, the arm wave, and then the floor rocking. It wasn’t as cool but even though Suigetsu had wanted to join in, he wasn’t trying to _break_ his neck either. Club goers surrounded them in admiration and cheers, starry-eyed at the handsome dark-haired men.

Haku grinded on Tenten, who threw her long-braided hair over her shoulder and was bursting with enjoyment. Ino twirled around a giggling Naruto, wearing a stunning A-line gold dress, matching Louboutin heels, and long blonde hair lightly curled. She grabbed his hands and hung them in the air as they sang the lyrics to the music pounding in their ears. They chopped the lyrics up and it sent them into another fit of giggles when they realized how way off-key they were.

Naruto was having a blast with his friends and family. His cheeks hurt from the constant smiles and the alcohol in his stomach had him buzzing. He could see Sasuke from where he was dancing with Ino, watching over the handrail from the second floor and nursing a whiskey sour. He looked so handsome and Naruto loved him _so much_. He saw Shisui stand next to Sasuke and start poking his cheek as Sasuke smacked his hand away. Ino pointed to one of the small dance areas and showed him a shirtless Lee humping the air and driving girls crazy with his ripped abs.

After a few more songs, and _more_ drinks, Sasuke pulled Naruto to the dancefloor, wanting to feel the omega’s body pressed against him. The alpha traced the curve of Naruto’s spine slowly as he pressed the omega close, molding the front of their bodies like they were made for each other. _Which they were_. Naruto could feel the alpha’s hardness against him and it did things to his body. The music wrapped around them in a sensual number and he could feel the scorching heat radiating off Sasuke. He knew what it was like to have those gorgeous lips running down his chest, sucking his nipples. How his dark eyes would glow in lust as he slid his tongue down his body and into the slit of his dick, swirling it around and groaning at the taste. His fingers would lightly trace his balls and massage his entrance, spreading his slick all over.

Sasuke slipped his hand under the blonde’s shirt and rested his hand on his lower stomach. He whispered in his ear, loud enough to be heard over the music, “I fucking love being inside you and feeling my dick right here.” He used his other hand to lightly wrap around the blonde’s throat and slowly threw his head back, sucking at his neck.

Naruto was a breath away from telling him to just fuck him in a corner upstairs. Actually, that would be really hot…

The blonde felt fuzzy and he leaned his head against Sasuke’s shoulder. He could make out Obito and Rin grinding through the flickering lights. The Uchiha had a huge smile on his face as he cheered Rin on. They were an interesting pair.

Loud cheers and wolf-whistles erupted from the bar area and Naruto saw Shisui standing on the bar giving an impromptu strip dance to the patrons. He saw bills and _bras_ flying as people tried to call Shisui’s attention. The alpha didn’t pay them much attention, enjoying the dancing instead. His head bopped to the rhythm as girls ate him up. His silver chain with the Uchiha pendant and silver belt buckle shined as the light hit them. He lost himself in the musk and slow grinding of his fiancé.

* * *

Suigetsu ran over to where Sasuke stood at the bar, eyes wide and throwing his hands around, “Dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t _know_ that she was obsessing over – “

Sasuke frowned at his friend’s frantic behavior, “What are you talking about?”

He pointed to the dance floor, “Karin and Sakura are here – “

He looked past his shoulder to see said girls dancing with a large group of guys, wearing probably one of the skimpiest outfits he’d seen in his life, outside of a strip club. Sasuke couldn’t help but be impressed at the amount of stupidity it took to crash his bachelor party with Naruto’s guests and the numerous Uchiha’s present.

The men were all fawning over the two girls, most likely swept under their spell, but he could see the movement in their eyes constantly being drawn to him and Naruto. They didn’t say or do anything, _yet_ , but he had a feeling _something_ was going to happen.

* * *

Sometime later, the girls decided to make their move. The club was overflowing, and Naruto sat between Ino and Sasuke upstairs. The alpha was scowling, hackles raised when he saw the girls standing before them. Naruto eyed their extreme glittery eyeshadow and shimmery skin. They _really_ wanted to turn heads.

“Sasuke baby.” Karin threw on her flirtiest smile as her voice dripped with honey, “You don’t have to fucking fake it. We _know_ you’re unhappy.”

Sakura joined in, “Sasuke, we know how _sexual_ you are. We know you need more and he’s not enough. Don’t make this damn mistake.”

Ino stood up from her seat across the low table and narrowed her eyes at Sakura. They’d been best friends, once upon a time, before she became this obsessive bitch. Naruto had been nothing but kindhearted and sincere since she met him. They’d eaten lunch and spent time together when he visited the office. He didn’t _deserve_ the shit that they were spouting, and she honestly was just –

A Louboutin heel was placed on top of the low table and suddenly they saw Ino jump across it with her fist flying, landing right in the middle of Sakura’s nose. The crack wasn’t heard due to the music, but the gush of blood spilling from her nose said enough. Sakura cupped her bleeding nose, emerald eyes wide.

It took a few moments for the shock to set in, but it started a domino effect.

One of the latest men Sakura had been dancing with had seen what happened and decided he needed to defend the honor of the girl he just met 15 minutes ago and hurled towards Ino when a dark-haired guy with a huge pearly white grin blocked his way.

“Hi! I’m Obito.” The stranger paused for a second, confused as to _why_ the guy looked so _happy_ when the next thing he knew, he was looking at the shifting lights on the ceiling with his cheek painfully throbbing. He sat back up, rage slowly filling him. Obito gave him a cocky grin that fueled the man’s blood. The stranger’s friend helped him up and they looked over to Sakura, who was nursing her bloody nose with the help of Karin.

The redhead’s eyes narrowed and set her sights on Naruto, who she felt was the _true_ cause of all this shit (not them), when Rin blocked her path and roughly pushed her back. Obito shared a fond look with her as she stalked towards Karin, ready to defend Naruto and everyone else. They transferred downstairs and the fighting had rippled through the club-goers as they saw various clusters of fights and arguments.

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s cheek and silently made sure it was okay to leave him and check on the others. Naruto nodded and stayed back with Tenten and Ino.

Sasuke glanced around then jogged over to Shisui who currently had a guy in a chokehold, overflowing with _giggles_. He bent down and poked Shisui’s cheek in retaliation to how he did earlier, “What did this fucker do?” It wasn’t one of the guy’s in the group Sakura and Karin were with earlier. They had to be fighting for a completely random reason.

Shisui scowled, “He made fun of my _shirt_. Only my family can make fun of my shirt!” He squeezed a little harder, showing off his muscular arms. The shirt actually wasn’t as ridiculous as his usual getup. It was a dark blue button-up with some silver accents.

“Damn right.” Sasuke watched as the guy weakly continued to fight Shisui’s hold. Shisui might look like a teddy bear and have a bubbly personality but he was fucking scary when angry. He had brute strength and agility. _Plus_ , years of martial arts training. Sasuke stood back and looked to his left. Lee was holding his own, easily protecting Haku against a patron, and throwing them in the air like they were weightless. _Holy fuck_.

His head snapped when he saw someone fly across the room, slamming straight into the back wall, and a smirking Itachi cleaning blood off his knuckles with his shirt. Sasuke joined him when the guy’s group of friends decided to back him up. They also weren’t a part of Sakura and Karin’s group. He couldn’t see the girls anywhere. At this point, he figured they might’ve left.

He grinned at his brother, “Need help?”

Itachi chuckled as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair and pulled it into a bun, “I _guess_.” 

Two of the guys ran towards Itachi and he easily managed to throw one over his shoulder and punch the second guy’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke leaned his head back as a guy threw a punch and grabbed his shoulders, sending his knee to the guy's stomach. The men crumpled to the ground and they glanced around, assessing the situation.

At this point there were so many people fighting, Naruto wondered the reasons why. There was a random girl dragging another girl by her hair and swinging her around like a rag doll. _Oh shit_! Another girl just smacked another with her stiletto.

As Naruto glanced around trying to find Sasuke on the crowded dance floor, he eyed a guy sneaking behind Sasuke, and the omega saw red. He grabbed the closest item he could find, a bottle, and flung it at the guy’s back, knocking him over. The momentary distraction drew the attention of Deidara, who jogged upstairs and joined Naruto, Tenten, and Ino. “Having fun?”

He wiped the sweat off his brow and nodded at Deidara, “Fuck yeah, best bachelor party I could ask for. Might be the adrenaline talking.” Their group was completely separated, and the second floor was littered with strangers arguing.

A loud gruff voice behind them spoke over the music and yelling, “Weak-ass omega’s – “

The blondes whirled around and saw two guys insulting them. _Really_? They were tired of omegas being shit on and they were going to do something about it. They might not be physically as big, but they shot each other a quick glance, and they each grabbed another bottle, getting ready to throw them.

One of the guys, an alpha because he had a _shirt_ _that said_ he was an alpha, scoffed, “You’re not gonna fight us?”

Deidara grinned at the beady-eyed alpha, “Hitting a little bitch with a bottle is faster.” He threw the bottle, knocking the alpha cold with a hit to the head. The alpha’s friend, another alpha, decided he needed to take drastic measures and pulled a hidden knife out of his pocket.

He stalked forward, swinging the knife around, and Naruto felt his stomach churn. A _knife_? The alpha ran forward, aiming for Naruto when a roundhouse kick cracked the alpha’s jaw. As he fell back he saw a redheaded man with a tattoo giving him a withering glare. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a deathly smirk on a pale face. Gaara gave Naruto a tight hug before running down the steps again to the first floor. He glanced around, taking stock of each person he knew and seeing if they needed any assistance, which none of them did. They each really held their own. He felt proud.

A girl tried to draw Shisui’s attention, through the chaos, by swinging her hips around and bringing her arms together, pressing her cleavage together. She ran her fingers down her arm and winked at Shisui, thrilled at having his onyx eyes on her. He had a beautiful bright smile and that fighting _body_. She’d seen him holding the guy on a chokehold and she _wanted_ him. She watched as he came closer, her heart beating against her chest. She opened her mouth to greet him and her heart dropped when he stepped around her. She turned her head and saw him greet a red-headed man with open arms and an excited, “ _Gaara_!”

**_The Fam Fam_ **

**_Da bomb_** : Brawl @ the club, cops prob coming soon

 ** _Lady Luck_** : I’ll contact the department & be right there

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : No, I will get there first.

 ** _Lady Luck_** : Bet you wont

 ** _Lightweight Madara_** : Is that a bet?

 ** _Lady Luck_** : Bring it on old fart

 ** _Hottie:_** Is anyone hurt?!

 ** _Da bomb_** : tons of people!

 ** _Boss Mom:_** Any of you?!

 ** _Da bomb:_** nah, we’re good!

Itachi had been on his way up the steps when the alpha Deidara had hit with a bottle slowly started to get up as his mate was distracted messaging, what he guessed, was the group chat. His inner alpha flared, and he jumped forward, body tackling the guy to the ground.

“You fucking _dare_ try to touch _my mate_?” The guy swore he saw the alpha’s eyes flash red as his head bent side to side from the assault on his face. Itachi felt his vision slowly fade as the rage set in and the punches turned bloody as the guy's face started swelling up.

Naruto looked for Sasuke as he ran downstairs, and found him chugging a bottle of water, foot over an unconscious guy. The blonde joined him and Sasuke’s eyes darted all over Naruto’s face, taking note of any injuries he might have, but he was okay except for his blown eyes, “Are you hurt?”

The blonde shook his head and spoke against the alpha’s lips, “Fuck – you’re so fucking hot – “. He pulled the alpha towards him, running his tongue over the sweaty skin of his neck and over his scent gland, “You taste so _amazing_.” Sasuke could feel the omega’s erection and it woke an animalistic part of him. Naruto ran his hands through the sweaty onyx hair and sucked his bottom lip, he wanted the alpha and he wanted him _now_. They were drenched in sweat and seeing the alpha defend his loved ones like nothing just lit his heart on fire.

His hand wandered to Sasuke’s bulge and cupped it firmly. He heard the alpha groan in his ear. Sasuke slid a thigh between his legs and he started rutting against the firm thigh. His dick was so sensitive, and he was so ready to burst but he wanted Sasuke _inside_ him and –

Instead of speaking, he took Sasuke’s hand and led him through the crowd of people to the empty bathroom. It was surprisingly clean, not super but clean nonetheless. Sasuke grabbed him by the hips and locked the door behind them. It was empty and perfect for them. He shoved his tongue down his throat and squeezed a fat ass cheek. Naruto’s face was flushed, and he was panting. He looked like he was in heat.

Naruto’s body was on fire and he wanted Sasuke inside him. They didn’t have much time, he could hear sirens on the streets outside and it made slick trickle down between his cheeks. He was so desperate to be filled. Seeing how strong the alpha took care of his family and imagining him taking care of him and their future pups –

He was the perfect alpha and Naruto squeezed his thighs together, but the friction just made him moan loudly, “We don’t have much time.” The omega whispered against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke nodded and flipped Naruto around, shoving his pants and underwear down. He slipped two fingers in, the hole easily taking him in and a gush of slick came out.

“Fuck – you’re so ready _fuck_ – I wish I could knot you”

As much as Naruto wanted it, “No time alpha.”

“I know.” Sasuke groaned as he started sliding in. Naruto’s bubble butt bounced against his groin as he bottomed out. He knew Naruto was right, but his body was throbbing with adrenaline and animalistic pleasure. He knew what the omega wanted. He wanted them to fuck like beasts. He _felt_ it.

The alpha fisted the golden hair in one hand and squeezed his neck with the other one. He gave three shallow thrusts and then set a brutal pace. He found Naruto’s prostate easily (they’ve had a lot of practice). Naruto’s groans were fucking arousing and he felt so fucking incredible. His hips were snapping angrily against Naruto’s ass and a part of him wished those two fucking girls could see how perfect Naruto was for him. How he didn’t _need_ anyone else. How fucking _wrong_ they were.

He squeezed Naruto’s throat a little tighter, and the blonde retaliated by squeezing around his dick. The feeling made Sasuke’s eyes roll back and he was harshly panting. Naruto’s arms were crossed in front of him, preventing him from putting his face against the wall. Naruto was going to come on his dick, untouched. 

“You were made for me.” He grunted against the omega’s ear.

Naruto couldn’t speak, he was breathless, and he felt like he was _so so so high_ –

“I wish those bitches could see it.”

Naruto imagined Karin and Sakura, seeing them like this. Seeing what they could never have _this_. He’d never been an exhibitionist, but the thought made his balls tighten.

“ _Yesss_ – oh god – “, Naruto eagerly moaned.

“Come on my dick baby.” His thrusts were erratic and losing rhythm and Naruto knew he was so close and the thought pushed him over the edge. At this point, drool was slipping down his chin and he felt his cum spurt out of him. He felt like he was going to blackout from pleasure but Sasuke held him firm, pulsing cum inside of him and biting his neck firmly. As the last pump settled, they heard people banging on the bathroom door. They quickly washed up, knowing that they looked a mess and reeked of sex, but they had _no shame_.

* * *

As the group stood outside, answering the questioning officers, they heard a shrill of car brakes. Tsunade exited the car and glanced around the street. “Is Madara here yet?”

Gaara rolled his eyes, “We’re okay, _thanks_ for asking.”

Tsunade scoffed, “I _knew_ you’d be okay.” She kept glancing, “So? He here?”

Deidara paused his fussing over Itachi, “Nope”. He went back to dabbing Itachi’s face with a napkin and fixing his hair as the alpha sipped on his water bottle.

Tenten and Haku leaned against Lee, exhausted. Haku was completely untouched but everyone else had bruises and smears of blood. They looked absolutely tired but ecstatic. Rin had an arm wrapped around Ino’s waist, as Obito helped wipe them off their blood with water. Shisui was still snickering, catching an amused Gaara up on everything he’d missed.

A motorcycle roared through and screeched to a halt right in front of them. Madara quickly removed his helmet, eyes wild and onyx hair equally as wild. His eyes darted as he looked around and found Tsunade.

“ _Ha_! I beat you!” Tsunade gloated at the scowling Madara.

Madara grumbled as he accepted that she did beat him, there was no denying it. “What happens now?”

Tsunade tapped her finger against her chin, “You have to get a _tattoo_.”

The elder alpha raised an eyebrow, “A tattoo of what?”. He had plenty of tattoos. Another one wouldn’t really make a difference.

“It’s a surprise. You’re going to have to wait until it’s finished.” She sent him a smirk then headed towards the police officers, trying to gather what happened from their point of view and defend them all.

Madara held his chin up high. Uchiha’s are not cowards.

* * *

Almost everyone had decided to crash at the Uchiha house, looking forward to the grand breakfast Mikoto and Kushina wanted to make them. As they sat around the table, nursing hangovers and icing bruises, they heard Madara stumble downstairs, with a bandage covering his chest.

Ino pointed to it, “What is that?”. Even after a shower and wiping her makeup off, she looked beautiful. Even though her hand was swollen form the delicious punch on Sakura’s nose.

“Tsunade made me get a tattoo because she beat me at the race to meet you all.”

Shisui’s eyes sparkled, “Oooo what is it of?”

“Not sure, I wasn’t allowed to see it until this morning. I was just about to take it off.” They watched Madara peel off the cover with bated breath as he revealed a face tattooed on his chest. The elder Uchiha looked down at it, puzzled. “What is – “

Gaara chuckled as Naruto gasped, “That’s Tsunade’s dad! Grandpops Hashirama.”

Rin took a bite of her pancakes and regarded Naruto, “Will he be at the wedding?”

The omega nodded excitedly.

Madara took a seat and poured himself a mug full of steaming black coffee, “I will meet the man then.”

The blonde caught his breath and looked around the table, “Does Madara feel shame?”

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s a very foreign feeling.”

Naruto turned to Obito, “Did you feel shame when you were getting arrested?”

Obito grinned, “Nope! The fucker deserved it.”

“Why?”

Obito shrugged, “This guy thought I was checking his girlfriend out and when I told him she wasn’t my type he lost it. He got mad that I _wasn’t_ checking his girlfriend out. So, she tried to hit me then I hit him, and it was a mess.”

“Who the fuck – “

Kushina chastised Naruto with narrowed eyes, “Language!”

Naruto squawked, “Ma you curse more than everyone here!”

“Doesn’t fucking matter. This is a nice fucking breakfast.”

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck and pouted, “Okay okay.”

Fugaku finally joined them, lips pursed, “No lawsuits but we’re banned from another place.”

Groans were heard throughout the table, and Obito voiced them, “Awww man. I _liked_ that club!”

Itachi sighed and leaned back into his seat, “We’re going to start running out of places to go at this point.”

Shisui clapped and pointed out, “Unless we open our own club!”

Mikoto quickly shot that idea down, “Absolutely not boys!”

Shisui pouted at his fantastic idea being shut down, “ _Fine_.”


	17. The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamas being badass, gifts, and silly bonding moments between Ino and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went back to all my previous chapters and checked the grammar. Talk about not so good lol. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Kushina walked through the entrance of the Konoha Hospital wearing her long red hair in a high ponytail and rocked some white pumps that matched her white tunic. A hospital associate met her at the front and greeted her cheerfully. 

“Hello! Miss Kushina?” 

“That’s me!” She held out her hand for the sweet girl to shake. The girl warmly shook her hand then handed her a crisp folder. 

“This is the information you requested. I hope Miss Tsunade finds this helpful. I look up to her _so_ much.” The girl sighed.

“I will definitely tell her what a help you’ve been dear.” She tucked the folder in her purse. “Do you know where she is?” 

The associate pointed to the left hallway, “I saw her go to the cafeteria, so she should be there.” 

“Great, thank you my dear.” Kushina turned after giving the girl a wave and walked to the hospital's cafeteria. She passed through the entrance and she glanced around the room as she searched for the person she was looking for. She had stared at the picture for a long time. Detailing that bitches face. She’d find her _anywhere_. 

The morning after the bachelor party, Ino had pulled them aside and she’d expressed her concern over Karin and Sakura’s hatred towards Naruto. As well as their obsession with Sasuke. She knew that Naruto could handle his own and that Sasuke could protect him, but they didn’t need to be _dealing_ with this. She loathed obsessive girls and she’d dealt with her fair share in the past. Her husband was a fucking _hunk_. 

Her stunning eyes darted around, and she found Karin sitting in a corner, engrossed in her phone and lunch half-eaten. She strolled forward and plopped on the plastic chair across from Karin, setting her bag down and tapping the table with her long nails. 

Karin glanced up and narrowed her eyes at the stranger, “Who are you?” 

_So rude too._ Kushina pursed her lips, “I’m Kushina, Naruto’s mother.” 

She saw Karin’s eyes slightly widen in understanding then frowned, “Oh – what do you what?”. 

“It’s come to my attention that you have been threatening my son.” She tsked and eyed the caked-on makeup. The girl could’ve been pretty. A shame. 

Karin scowled, “Not _threatening_. Just reminding Sasuke _I’m_ the better option.” She clenched her fists on the lunch table. 

Kushina hummed, “It’s unfortunate that you’ve decided to go about it the way you have.” The poor naïve girl. She had no idea. 

“Okay? I know you think your son is amazing and shit, but he’s just a measly omega.” 

Kushina took in a breath, counting down before she cracked this fucking table in half with the anger bubbling in her. 

“I’m only going to say this _once_. If you even dare to _speak_ to my son or even _look_ at him and his fiancé, I will make sure that your life becomes hell.” 

The red-headed girl huffed, “Are you threatening me?” 

“Oh dear no.” Kushina waved her off with a giggle. “It’s not a threat, it’s a _promise_.” She pulled the folder handed to her and set it on the table. “I will make sure you are unable to work in _any_ hospital or doctor’s office.” She opened it and pulled out Karin’s private information. “Get your license revoked. Maybe evict you from your home? The possibilities are endless.” She tucked her chin on her hand and Karin saw her eyes glimmer with mischief. She kept playing with the papers in the folder. 

“How fucking dare you!” 

Kushina leaned in and held Karin’s gaze firmly, “You think _you’re_ a crazy redhead? You don’t _know_ the meaning of crazy. I have power, money, and experience. I fucking dare you to try and out-crazy me.” 

Karin pursed her lips and her words died in her mouth. For the first time in her life, she felt puny. She nodded and with that Kushina’s face broke into a grin. 

“Nice chat dear.” She stood and pointed to the half-eaten food, “And don’t waste food.” 

With a wave, she turned and left, a skip in her step, and seeing how quickly she went from scary to cheerful made a chill run-down Karin’s spine. 

* * *

Sakura slid the key into her apartment door and swung it open, setting her groceries down. As she walked past the entrance and into the main area, her heart dropped when she saw a beautiful dark-haired woman sitting at the dining table, cherry red pumps crossed on top. 

“Sakura Haruno.” Mikoto set the book she was reading down and regarded the pink-haired girl with stunning dark eyes. “It’s been a long time.”

The girl dusted her clothes and fixed her hair. “You’re Sasuke’s mom.” She sweetly smiled, “How did you get in here?” 

“Money. Money can get you into the strangest of places.” She removed her feet from the table. “Now sit.” 

The firm tone made Sakura scurry on and plop down on the seat, “Is this about Naruto? Are we going to save Sasuke from his horrible grasp?” 

Mikoto let out a melodious giggle, “Oh you immature girl.”

Sakura tilted her head to the side and Mikoto continued, “I’m here to have a little chat about your obsession with my son.” 

The girl crossed her hands over the table and woefully smiled. “I’m not _obsessed_. He just needs a little push. I’ve loved him for so long and he’s known me forever.” 

Mikoto wanted to laugh. “A little push?” She leaned back and crossed her arms. The irrationality of the girl was astonishing.

“Yes! You should convince him to give me a chance. I’m _perfect_ to join your family.” 

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, “And why would I do that?” 

“Because I will keep him safe, away from crazy bitches.” 

“Crazy bitches like you?” 

Sakura narrowed her eyes and quickly swallowed the nasty retort she was about to give. 

Mikoto eyed Sakura’s nose, “I see you have a small bruise.” 

Sakura pounded her fist on the table, “A _bruise_? That bitch almost broke my nose!” 

“ _Language_. You obviously haven’t been taught proper manners.” Mikoto chastised and raised her chin, “That right there is a bruise compared to the incredible amount of pain you’d receive if you dare step near my son and his fiancé ever again.” 

Sakura leaned back, “You can’t do that.” 

Mikoto played with the Uchiha pendant on a white gold chain, “You know, the Uchiha family is an old one. Some of our ancestors were said to have lost their minds in search of power. As the generations have gone by, we’ve all become more joyous and carefree.” She rhythmically tapped her fingers on the table, “But that darkness is there. It always will be. And I assure you, if you dare try to interfere in either of their lives, your whole world will be plunged in darkness.” 

Sakura wanted to fight. She wanted to argue. But terror overwhelmed her. She could _feel_ the promise of that statement. The family had enough money and resources to make her just…disappear. 

She let out a defeated breath with unshed tears, “Okay.” 

“Oh good!” Mikoto stood up and adjusted her handbag. She took one last glance around the apartment and pointed to a stain, “Use some vinegar on that.” With one last smile, she strolled out of the apartment and left a stunned Sakura behind. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

Naruto felt sunlight blinding him and he shifted in bed, trying to hide from the evil glares of light. He was tucked under the thick covers, surrounded by Sasuke’s scent. He wiggled deeper into the covers and cracked an eye open. He came face to face with Tomato’s big eyes and he almost yelped, if he wasn’t so sleepy. He could hear Sasuke in the kitchen, most likely making food. 

In his sleepy haze, he could make out that the room was covered in blue balloons and orange tulips. Sasuke had kept him up until late, making sure to be the first to tell him a happy birthday and give his body some love. He was sore but so content and he _really_ didn’t want to get up. His eyelids started to feel heavy and he dozed off again. 

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but Sasuke gently shook him awake so he could eat breakfast in bed. There was even a smiley face on his pancakes. He wished he’d seen Sasuke’s scowl trying to make a cute pancake. His fiancé wasn’t used to doing cute things and it was adorable seeing him try his best.

After breakfast and birthday shower sex, Sasuke urged him to get dressed so they could get to his present. Naruto got ready in record speed and hopped into the SUV before Sasuke could even lock the front door. 

Naruto wasn’t sure exactly where in Konoha they were, Sasuke had distracted him during the drive with his wandering hand, and the next thing he knew they were parked on the street. They both left the SUV and Sasuke held out his hand, “Come on. Your present is this way.” 

Naruto was lost. He saw the sign that they were near the Konoha historic district. There weren't really any big shops or restaurants here that he figured Sasuke would surprise him at. As they kept walking Naruto’s confusion grew. 

They stopped in front of the old Konoha’s Children’s Library. A project that had gotten a lot of backing but was suddenly halted after a storm caused damage around the town and the funds were needed to help rebuild. 

The building was over halfway done, with most of the outside completed. It was the perfect mixture of old and modern architecture, with stone walls, curved glass windows, and black columns.

The blonde admired the building but turned to Sasuke, “What are we doing here?” They couldn’t really go in; the building wasn’t even finished inside. 

“This is it.” Naruto saw Sasuke pull a key out and they entered the library. The building still had power and had recently been cleaned as it wasn’t as dusty as Naruto imagined. 

He admired the arch entrances and lighting, “I _really_ don’t understand.” 

The alpha ran a hand through his dark hair and shrugged, “This library is yours.” 

_Surely, he’s joking._ “What?! How? Why?” Naruto frowned. _What's going on?_

He grabbed the blonde’s hand and played with the ring on his finger, “You love books and kids. It’s a project I knew you’d cherish.” The brunette was looking everywhere but at the omegas face, clearly anxious about how Naruto was taking this. 

“Yeah but – “. What could Naruto even say? This was –

“I already spoke to the city. Shisui drew a couple of blueprints to see if you like any. We can edit them in any way you want.” 

Naruto looked around the room then at Sasuke’s face, “But – it’s so expensive Sasuke.” 

The alpha shook his head, “It’s not. Not for your happiness. And for the future of the city. And our future kids.” Sasuke stubbornly cupped his face in his hands, holding eye contact for the first time since they walked into the building. 

Naruto felt his eyes water from the love and support that Sasuke always gave him. It wasn’t a matter of _if_ he could. Sasuke _knew_ he could do it. And this was something that Naruto dreamed of. It wasn’t just a library. He loved libraries, but this was a _children’s_ library. It was to help the future of so many kids. It was a safe space for them, for them to grow in and make memories. 

“The whole family knows and we all pitched in. You’ll have tons of help and donations.” 

Naruto nodded, tears overflowing from enthusiasm. He had so many fucking ideas. His brain was already swimming in them. 

His voice wavered as he spoke, “Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I absolutely love it Sas.” 

Sasuke held his face as they passionately drew their lips together. The overflowing emotions quickly lit the fire between them and in no time the kiss deepened to something more erotic. Sasuke’s hands were about to start wandering when he remembered where they were. 

Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s conflicted face. He could sense that the alpha wanted to take him here but at the same time, this was a _children’s_ library. Not yet, really, but still. 

“Come on.” Sasuke held out his hand for Naruto to take and the pair slowly started a walkthrough of the whole building. 

* * *

Shisui strolled down the hallways in the office building whistling a tune, in his birthday suit. An actual birthday suit. _Because it was his birthday!_ It was his favorite three-piece navy-blue suit, a gift from his parents, and he cherished it greatly. He fixed his badass ninja tie and strolled through the glass hallways on his way to the office. From the moment he was born, his family had always made sure to strictly make the day special for him. He had an eccentric personality and it was the one day a year he could convince people to do ridiculous things for him. He was looking forward to seeing everyone’s token of love. 

Ino wasn’t at her usual spot but once he passed the main entrance he saw the whole office filled with balloons. Foil balloons of silly characters, saying _happy birthday!_ and foil stars of various colors. It was lively and so _him_. Everyone stood holding sparklers, with Itachi, Obito, and Sasuke right at the front. 

Itachi placed a silver birthday crown on his head, officially starting his day, “Happy birthday Shi.” 

As soon as those words were said the whole room broke out in a birthday song. 

Shisui beamed, “Thanks everyone. This is _amazing_!” 

Obito was about to ruffle his hair but remembered today was not a fuck with Shisui day, so he leaned over and hugged him, “Your folks sent you freshly baked pastries.” 

Shisui’s eyes widened, his parents owned an incredible bakery and he fucking loved their pastries. After a couple more hugs, he ran to the office and plucked a muffin into his mouth. He saw his usual coffee, hot this time, with the whipped cream and he groaned in happiness. 

He was leaving tonight with his parents for a short weekend vacation to a spa and he was eager for the workday to finish. 

After a fattening lunch in his office, Itachi told him it was time for gifts. His other favorite part. He grinned and leaned over, making grabby hands in excitement. Sasuke went first, handing him two gifts. One from him and one from Naruto. Sasuke’s gift was a custom tie with him drawn as a chibi character and Naruto’s was matching cufflinks. “This is so fucking awesome!”

Next Obito handed him his gift, a special edition Montblanc pen that he’d been searching for, for _years_. “Holy fuck.”

Last, it was Itachi’s gift. He handed him a square box and he quickly unwrapped it. Shisui’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the beautiful watch he held. A Rolex. It was gorgeous with a rainbow dial of jewels. It wasn’t uncommon for them all to give each other luxurious gifts, they’d grown with a vast amount of money, but it was _never_ expected. He was dumbfounded. 

“Chi, this is – _wow_ – this is unbelievable.” 

Itachi grinned, “I’m glad you love it Shi. I saw it and thought of you.” He waved his hand around. “All bubbly and shit.” 

“I love you guys.” Shisui started to tear up from the love. Followed by more hugs _and_ tears.

When they left Shisui got back to his designs and started working on the latest client's wishes. There was something so incredibly rewarding to see a building he _designed_ come to life. Something he _drew_ turned to a real physical structure. 

His phone vibrated an hour later. 

**_Gaara:_** _Happy Birthday Shisui, I hope you have an incredible day._

Shisui grinned at the redhead's message. Incredible indeed. 

* * *

Ino had stolen Naruto for a day out together, getting lunch and getting pampered. It was Ino’s gift to him, as the blonde had been increasingly stressed with the upcoming wedding. The pair had just finished their massages and were currently sitting in a hot bath, dimly lit and surrounded by candles. 

Ino tucked her head on her crossed arms, “The wedding is almost here, have you decided on where to honeymoon?” 

He nodded in excitement, “We were thinking of the Land of Waves. It has a good combination of beaches and mountains.” 

She winked, “And it’s pretty private.”

He coyly looked away, “That too.” 

“Have you gotten your wedding kimono?” 

“ _Yes_! You should totally see it.” Naruto scrolled through his pictures until he found the one. “Look.” 

Ino’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit, it's _gorgeous_.” 

The blonde smiled, thinking about how they would look together, “Sasuke’s is the same, just black.” 

She zoomed in on the picture, enchanted by the intricate design, “Is it handmade? I’ve never seen something so detailed.” 

“It is!” 

She handed the phone back, excitement bursting, “What do you have left?” 

Naruto put his phone away and thought for a bit. “We can’t decide on food and the cake flavor. That’s been the biggest issue.” 

Ino snorted, “Food?” She playfully splashed some water towards Naruto.

“ _Yes_! I want different types of noodles but Sasuke thinks that’s too ‘casual’ and we need like steak and sushi and shit.” 

“And the cake?” 

“He wants it more _bitter_!” He sighed in horror, “Can you imagine?” 

Ino’s nose wrinkled, “That sounds disgusting.” 

“It is!” 

“Okay next subject.” She cheekily asked, “And the wedding _night_ outfit?”

The omega frowned, “Wedding night outfit?” 

“You should wear something sexy for the wedding night.” Naruto paused at Ino’s secretive smile. 

His voice wavered, “Like what…?” 

She leaned in, “Something lacy and thin.” 

Naruto felt an embarrassed flush slowly spread and he nervously wrangled his hands, “I don’t know…” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, “What about a garter?” 

He thought for a couple of seconds but he really _didn’t_ know, “I’m not sure if Sasuke would like something like that.” Did the girls Sasuke use to sleep with wear lingerie? He didn’t want to think about Sasuke’s past.

Ino curiously asked, “You’ve never worn anything lingerie like?” Naruto knew she genuinely wanted to help. This was just a whole new world for him.

He made a mental note of all the things he owned, “I mean I have some lace underwear but it's not _sexy_ like the way you’re describing it.” 

And with that Ino decided, “We’re going tomorrow!”

* * *

After running an important errand, the blondes ended up in the shopping district, with Ino dragging a reluctant Naruto into a fancy lingerie store. 

Ino grabbed a baby blue lace set off the handle, “What about this?” It contrasted beautifully against his tan skin but… 

“No!” 

She giggled and waved the set around, “Don’t be boring!” 

He rolled his eyes and pointed at the string that was supposed to go between his cheeks, “That literally covers _nothing_.” 

“True.” She agreed with his point and put it back.

They kept walking around the lingerie store, trying to get ideas on what to get for the wedding night. Naruto wasn’t in a rush to buy anything that day, but Ino had him thinking. Should he get something? Would Sasuke want to see him in something like that? Would it be too much?

They left the lingerie store and went into another one, looking for outfits for the beach. They scoured the whole store, but it seemed there was nothing for warm outdoor weather. It was proving to be slightly difficult, as winter was approaching Konoha. 

After the third store, Ino admitted defeat, “Okay, so beachwear you might have to get over there.”

“Yeah, I’m not seeing anything.” 

Ino shrugged, “You might not even need it. You’d just be fucking the whole time.” 

“What?!” He pouted, “I want to at least enjoy the scenery.” 

Her blue eyes danced with mischief, “Sasuke might want to too but maybe not the type of scenery you’re thinking of.”

The omega ran his hand over his face, “You’re _shameless_ oh my god.” 

She played with his gorgeous golden locks and sulked, “Naru. My whole life is work, go home and watch cute shows, text you, and work. I don’t have much of a social life.” 

“You haven’t gone out much huh?” 

“Not really. I used to party a lot when I was younger but now, I like staying in.” She stopped and looked horrified at Naruto, “Oh god, am I _boring_ now?” 

The omega cackled, “You literally jumped over a table to punch someone in the nose. You’re _not_ boring.” 

She let out a breath of relief, “You’re right. Speaking of, have you heard from them?” 

Naruto thought back to the past few weeks of bliss, “Not at all. Maybe they took the hint?” 

“It sounds like it. About time. Who knew a club brawl would be the thing to end their weird obsession.” 

He shrugged, “Whatever helped.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, mom knows best, ya know?


End file.
